Masques
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Dans une société hispanisante, à une époque ou les Rois gouvernent, un jeune homme, ombre parmi tant d'autres voit des rencontres bouleverser son mode de vie... Et sa vie va prendre un tout autre tournant bien inattendu. ARR
1. I – Le Masque de la Séduction

**Titre : **Masques...  
**Genre :** Aventure, Romance, Complot, Angst  
**Rating :** M  
**Personnages :** AxelRoxasReno.  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix.  
**Résumé : **Dans une société hispanisantes, à une époque ou les Rois gouvernent, un jeune homme, ombre parmi tant d'autres voit des rencontres bouleverser son mode de vie... Et sa vie va prendre un tout autre tournant bien inattendu.  
**Note :** Je suis parti d'un dessin de **Nijuuni** pour cette fanfic. Pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas, c'est son dessin _Untouched_ qui est mon point de départ après, l'imagination à fait le reste.

Enfin, MERCI à ceux qui prendrons le temps de lire et de laisser une review :3

* * *

**Masques…**

I – Le Masque de la Séduction.

Aucun son ne perturbait la quiétude de la ruelle aux pavés luisants. Un chemin de pierres lisses semblable à un labyrinthe dans cette belle capitale. Un vrai dédale gris et noir où certaines rues sont sûres tandis que d'autres deviennent votre tombe. Un claquement sonore se fit entendre, frappant la roche dans une délicate réception. Le jeune homme s'était posé avec la souplesse d'un chat sur le sol, mais le léger bruit que ses bottes avaient produit ne pouvait être étouffé par un quelconque subterfuge. Dans l'obscurité, son regard aiguisé scruta la ruelle sombre dans laquelle il était, guettant un signe de vie dans l'avenue en face de lui. Rien ne lui parvint.

Lentement, avec l'assurance d'un gentleman, il émergea de l'ombre de la rue parallèle pour se rendre dans l'avenue. Sa démarche assurée était rythmée par la cadence de ses semelles sur les pavés, mais aussi par le tintement du métal de ses épées accrochées à la ceinture. A cette heure tardive, personne ne déambulait dans les rues de la capitale si ce n'était en compagnie d'une belle demoiselle, ou d'un charmant damoiseau. Les festivités battaient leur plein en cette saison estivale des plus chaudes. Et puis, un homme qui se faisait respecter ne sortait rarement sans une arme pour défendre son honneur. Les nobles utilisaient la facilité de l'arme à feu, les experts préféraient le tranchant d'une lame bien aiguisée, fidèle compagne qui trahissait peu son porteur.

Le jeune homme se mit à longer l'avenue sous ce ciel d'encre aux taches lumineuses. Il porta son regard sur l'immensité du ciel avec un air rêveur. Il n'était qu'un minuscule point noir perdu dans cette masse sans oser espérer briller… Non, ceux qui brillaient étaient les Nobles, les Rois… Un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres et il continua sa route, tournant dans quelques rues pour ne pas trop s'exposer à la vue des habitants de ce quartier. Il arrive bientôt vers un pont majestueux, enjambant cette large étendue d'eau noire. Un fleuve dont les eaux parcourent le pays et qui ose venir scinder la splendide capitale…

Le bruit d'une calèche interrompit sa marche, son pas ralentissant pour voir qui était à son bord. Mais les rideaux de velours demeuraient fermés. Le claquement des sabots sur le pavé était un écho assourdissant au cœur de la nuit, le son se répercutant contre l'avenue vide d'obstacle humain. Son regard suivit la diligence qui ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter dans ce quartier-ci. Tant mieux. Le cocher n'aura peut-être pas fait attention à lui, ni les pompeux occupants de la cabine feutrée. Le jeune homme continua sa route en marchant sur le pont pavé et orné d'une architecture splendide. Un étalage de la richesse du souverain actuel. Le pouvoir, cela se répandait ici comme une traînée de poudre, aussi futilement que la mauvaise herbe qui pousse, à la différence que la richesse se bâtissait sur la misère du peuple.

A mesure qu'il progressait sur le large pont, son regard accrocha une silhouette, détachée des pavés par sa hauteur inhabituelle. Le jeune homme ralentit ses pas pour se faire plus silencieux et observer cet homme. Il avait peu de chances de se tromper, vu ses vêtements. Les rares luminaires et la clarté de la lune faisaient ressortir le rouge sang de sa chemise, légèrement dissimulée par une veste d'un noir d'encre. Cet homme richement vêtu était très séduisant, selon lui. Puis son regard s'attarda sur un détail…

Une rose rouge s'était échouée à ses pieds, et un coup d'œil lui apprit que le bouquet était sur les pavés noirs. Le jeune homme releva son regard vers cet homme inconscient, ou… conscient de sa position. Il était debout sur la balustrade, se tenant justement à un des luminaires richement décorés, dont la flamme vacillait sous la légère brise apportée par la rivière. Voulait-il en finir avec la vie ?

Si c'était le cas, Roxas le pousserait volontiers par-dessus la balustrade. Un riche en moins pour pomper les pauvres et leurs misérables ressources. Le jeune homme fit claquer ses talons sur le sol d'une manière singulière, avançant comme s'il n'avait pas vu ce guignol sur son perchoir. Mais lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, une rose se présenta à lui. Son regard océan glissa sur les pétales avant de suivre le bras qui la tendait vers lui. Le suicidaire lui offrit un sourire charmeur, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour mieux le jauger.

- Bonsoir, Bel Inconnu…

Une voix des plus doucereuses. Le jeune homme ancra son regard dans le sien. Deux billes semblables à des émeraudes rares, qui avaient pour écrin une peau à l'aspect de la pêche. Et cette chevelure couleur de feu, comme s'il avait besoin de se faire davantage remarquer. Mais son regard était… pétillant de vie… Ce n'était pas le regard d'une personne au bord du suicide, mais celui de quelqu'un qui a trouvé un nouveau sujet d'amusement. La rose se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour les effleurer avec une douceur délicate.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seul par les temps qui courent.  
- Ce n'est pas plus prudent de se percher sur une rambarde, répondit-il d'un ton froid et avec un sourire ironique.  
- Mais cela a eu l'effet voulu.

L'homme se pencha un peu, retira avec douceur la rose avant de sauter sur les pavés noirs. Il se réceptionna sans mal, épousant ses vêtements avant de les ajuster un peu, puis son regard revint vers le jeune homme. Cet inconnu au regard glacial et aux cheveux blonds. Tel un ange, il était apparu dans cette nuit obscure et vide de sens. Très alléchant et digne d'être son nouveau centre d'intérêt du moment… Sa muse était-elle revenue pour faire fuir cette solitude qui était revenu l'habiter ?

- Tu es venu à moi, Bel Ange.

Avec un sourire joueur, la fleur revient vers le visage du jeune passant pour effleurer sa joue. Les pétales de sang caressaient sa peau avec une douceur étrange.

- Je ne suis pas un ange, et je vous aurais poussé si vous n'étiez pas descendu de votre perchoir.  
- Voilà de bien cruelles paroles. Tu brises mon cœur, petit Ange.  
- La vérité est cruelle ! Est-ce que les livres des nobles n'apprennent pas cela ?, se moqua le jeune homme. Ah non, c'est vrai, vous êtes tout puissants !

La rose passa avec douceur sur ses lèvres qui affichaient un rictus arrogant. L'inconnu restait étrangement calme et puis, il n'en avait que faire de cet homme-là. Ce n'était pas le premier noble qui lui faisait la cour. Des imbéciles dans son genre, il y en avait plein. Mais il réservait ce privilège à ceux qui s'y brûlaient les ailes.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton mépris ?  
- Vous êtes un noble, tout votre être le transpire, répondit-il avec un ton doux mais froid.  
- Est-ce si mal que ça ?  
- Cela dépend de la richesse de votre famille.  
- La richesse de ma famille… Elle est sans limites, certifia le suicidaire avec un sourire.  
- Alors vous êtes de la pire espèce… Pardonnez-moi Mon Seigneur, mais je suis attendu.

Le jeune homme le salua courtoisement d'un signe de la tête, écartant la rose de sa main avant d'avancer d'un pas sec, les semelles de ses bottes claquant sur les pavés. Un claquement qui était la traduction d'un début d'agacement. Il n'avait guère envie de poursuivre cette discussion. La raison officieuse était qu'il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de dormir, de se vider l'esprit… La raison officielle était de s'éloigner de ce quartier dans lequel il venait d'agir.

Roxas avait eu son quota de paroles mielleuses, de propositions caressantes et alléchantes. Et ce n'était pas un fils de noble en manque d'affection qui allait faire fondre sa détermination. Il devait quitter les lieux sans trop s'attarder. Mais c'était sans compter sur cet homme, qui avait décidé d'user la patience de ses nerfs. Il l'avait prestement saisi par le bras dans une étreinte étrangement douce, la rose revenant sous son nez. Et ce regard intense qui le fixait comme un précieux cadeau du ciel.

- Tu voudrais m'abandonner si vite ? Je ne sais même pas ton prénom…

Le regard bleu glacier du jeune homme se posa sur lui avec une inexpressivité étonnante. Axel suscitait toujours une émotion, un émoi quelconque par sa beauté, son succès assuré mais là… Ce vide l'intriguait. Quelles armes ce bel ange blond avait-il, pour lui résister de la sorte ? A savoir que plus on lui résistait, plus il continuerait de le suivre pour le faire plier à sa volonté, ou avoir une quelconque faveur de ce beau jeune homme.

- Je ne suis qu'une goutte d'eau parmi l'océan, Mon Seigneur.  
- Et si c'est cette goutte d'eau-là que je veux boire…

L'homme se pencha vers son visage. Son sourire charmeur restait de règle pour l'attirer dans ses filets. La rose caressa les lèvres fines de sa victime alors que son souffle effleura son oreille.

- Uniquement cette petite goutte d'eau-là…

Le jeune passant le fixa, son visage se tournant à peine vers lui. Dans ce lent mouvement, ses lèvres caressèrent les pétales de sang avec une sensualité voulue. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira lentement, et il souffla volontairement sur les pétales de la rose. Son interlocuteur eut ce chaud écho près de son oreille et eut un frisson. Terriblement délicieux, mais le faisait-il exprès ou était-il innocemment idiot ?

- Dans ce cas là, une mort certaine vous attend…  
- Vraiment ?, murmura l'homme à la rose. Je ne crains pas la mort, Bel Ange…  
- Vous la craignez, comme tout mortel qui se respecte.

Roxas se tourna encore un peu plus, sa joue frôlant la sienne. Il leva une de ses mains et retira celle de l'homme qui le retenait par le bras.

- Maintenant, veuillez me laisser.

Le jeune homme se dégagea, avançant sans lui accorder un regard plus soutenu. L'homme le laissa se dérober, retirant la rose pour ne pas égratigner la peau de pêche de sa douce victime. Son regard émeraude ne le quitta pas tandis que l'ange blond s'éloignait de quelques pas. Ses deux épées courtes se balançaient en rythme avec sa cadence assurée. L'ombre semblait vouloir engloutir cette silhouette lumineuse malgré elle… Une brise vint jouer dans les cheveux d'or du jeune passant, les reflets de la lune jouant sur les fils dorés, le rendant davantage irréel.

- Je suis Axel Del Fuego, déclara l'homme à son attention.

Roxas ralentit son pas et finit par s'arrêter, se retournant pour fixer cet homme. Sa posture digne, même après s'être fait repousser, sa rose qui tournait entre ses doigts agiles. Et son regard qui ne cessait de le mirer, parcourant son corps svelte sans s'en cacher. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée courte, caressant la lanière de cuir du manche. Son regard glacial lui rendit ce geste d'allées et venues sur son propre corps, le jugeant à la clarté de la lune.

- Roxas Libierto, fils adoptif d'Ansem le Sage.

Axel eut un rire qui explosa dans sa gorge, sa tête basculant légèrement en arrière. Ses pas se mirent à avancer dans sa direction, avec des airs de félin en chasse. Le pavé noir ressemblait à une mer noire que laquelle il marchait, tel un Messie.

- Tu es donc de noble famille…  
- Vous devez être sourd, j'ai dit : fils a-d-o-p-t-i-f.  
- J'ai parfaitement entendu, personne n'ignore qui est Ansem le Sage, dans cette ville.

Il n'était qu'à une cinquante de centimètres de lui, et il lui tendit cette rose comme on pourrait offrir son cœur. Axel lui adressa un sourire charmeur, un de plus, et suivit des paroles chaudes :

- Et je ne savais pas que son fils était aussi charmant… Je t'invite à une réception, j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir.  
- Et si je n'aime pas les fêtes mondaines ?  
- Viens quand même, il y a toujours un asile de tranquillité dans ce genre de maison, fit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Roxas scruta son interlocuteur avec insistance, cherchant à décliner cette offre. Il avait fini avec sa mission du jour… Il n'en aurait pas avant un moment avec ce qu'il venait d'empocher. Il n'était guère friand des soirées mondaines, déballage de richesse, de perversion, de potins en tout genre… Une micro société où chacun refaisait le monde avec ses mots, refaisait une société idéale qui n'est dirigée que par le pouvoir et l'argent. Mais c'était une perceptive de connaître du monde… D'avoir un repas aux frais des autres, un divertissement aux frais de cette société si méprisable…

Le jeune homme leva lentement sa main pour saisir la rose, à peine quelques centimètres en dessous de la main d'Axel.

- Où aura lieu cette soirée ?  
- Chez un ami à moi, le Baron Aqualagues. J'espère vous y voir, très cher…  
- Peut-être, si le Ciel est clément.

Axel relâcha la rose que le jeune ange prit et rapprocha de ses lèvres sans lâcher son regard.

Impossible de dire qui était pris dans les filets de l'autre… Cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Roxas ne se détourne, et ne continue son chemin sans accorder le moindre regard en arrière. Axel, quant à lui, ne le lâcha pas du regard, s'appuyant contre la rambarde du pont pour admirer sa fine silhouette disparaître dans le monde des ténèbres. Le métal de ses épées courtes fut un instant le dernier phare de sa présence avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans l'obscurité.

Ce jeune homme venait d'illuminer sa soirée… Et il espérait qu'il en illumine d'autres. Axel eut un sourire aux lèvres, la brise fraîche du fleuve venant caresser son visage. La solitude était un bien cruel moment, qu'il aimait combler par la présence d'un être à conquérir, à aimer le temps d'un instant plus ou moins long. L'homme finit par récupérer quelques roses dans le bouquet qui avait échoué au pied de la rambarde, puis il commença à s'éloigner de ce lieu de rencontre.

Une rose vint vers son visage pour en respirer le délicat parfum, comme si cette fleur pouvait raviver le souvenir de cet ange blond sous ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Qu'importe le temps qu'il mettra à venir à lui, Axel était persuadé que ce jeune homme répondrait à son invitation… Qui pouvait bien lui résister ? Personne en ce monde n'en avait été capable. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

**A suivre…**


	2. II – Le Masque du Divertissement

Merci pour les adorables reviews que j'ai eut de la part deYumeless, Kimiko, Bouddha, Guytoon et Hagarendrawer ! Cela m'a fait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir surtout que j'avais beaucoup d'appréhension à publier une fanfic ARR... Ce n'est pas un couple très populaire (à part pour certaines corrompus par Nijuuni-chan).

C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous poste le second chapitre ! Bonne lecture =3

* * *

II – Le Masque du Divertissement.

La vaste pièce mordorée accueillait la plus haute aristocratie de la capitale. Ses tentures aux rouges royaux drapaient les encadrements de portes, faisant écho aux tapis rouge sombre qui servaient de chemin aux pieds délicats. Les luminaires aux cristaux scintillant illuminaient les plafonds et leurs peintures élogieuses. Cet étalage de grandeur n'égalait pas celle du Palais Royal mais elle avait le mérite d'y prétendre pour l'organisation de soirées mondaines. Les pièces principales n'étaient qu'aux couleurs écarlates de la Royauté mais les ailes de cette grande demeure se déclinaient selon les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avec une prédominance de bleu car le maître de lieu avait un véritable amour pour cette couleur et les océans qu'elle lui évoquait.

Le bruit des robes soyeuses qui se frottaient les unes aux autres, le glissement de leurs dentelles sur les tapis luxueux était une mélodie douce aux oreilles. Et la vue de leurs gracieuses gorges était un régale pour la vue des Seigneurs parés de leurs plus beaux habits, discutant de politique, refaisant la société actuelle qui ne leur donnait pas assez de privilège avant d'axer leur conversation sur une refonte total du monde. Le moule de la Terre semblait vouloir être gommé par leurs paroles utopiques afin de refaire un monde bien meilleur selon eux.

Un verre entre ses doigts, Reno participait assez distraitement à une de ces conversations pompeuses qui l'ennuyait fortement. Refaire le monde n'était guère son passe-temps favori en revanche… Les bustiers de dentelles, les jolis minois, les jeunes hommes… Ca c'était un passe-temps bien plus honorable à avoir. Et il avait le mérite d'être réel et d'actualité au vu du monde invité. L'homme s'adossa un peu mieux contre le mur, laissant son regard océan parcourir la foule qui grouillait en ce lieu. Les parties de jeux ne semblaient pas vouloir démarrer, ces messieurs préférant discuter des affaires récentes dont certains en préoccupaient plus d'un.

Lui, il n'avait rien d'autre à se préoccuper que profiter de cette soirée. Profiter de la générosité de son hôte du jour, des jeunes gens délicieux qu'il avait repéré et si la générosité était quelque chose qui s'étendait à plus tard dans la journée, peut-être aurait-il le loisir de dormir dans les draps de soie du maître de maison. Une sensation qu'il aimait et qu'il cherchait, tout comme la peau chaude d'une personne à posséder.

Le verre de cristal tournait doucement entre ses doigts, venant au bord de ses lèvres pour y déguster un peu de son breuvage ambré avant de continuer à parcourir l'assemblée. Avec un sourire charmeur, il se décolla du mur pour aller voir les jeunes demoiselles qui lui lançaient des regards. Reno aimait se faire admirer. L'homme avait appris à se montrer charmeur, romantique, dur afin de plaisir. Porter un masque en vue de plaire, de se faire courtiser et par la suite d'avoir les faveurs des autres pour prétendre être des leurs aux prochaines soirées… Il avait fait de ce jeu son quotidien.

Il ne vivait que ainsi et lorsqu'il ne portait pas un de ces masques, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être vivant. Il se retrouvait écraser par le poids de son secret si douloureux pour l'ego d'un homme noble.

L'homme se retrouva en compagnie de ces jolies demoiselles, les amusant avec ses aires de gentleman un peu étourdi, les flattant avec ses sourires charmeurs. Epaté ces jeunes fleurs n'étaient pas un grand exploit mais cela l'amusait grandement. Qui sait, peut-être aura-t-il l'honneur d'en déflorer une ? Délicates créatures si vulnérables face à un prédateur sans gêne tel que lui.

Dans cette foule de nobles personnages, Axel entra comme un prince allant directement à la rencontre du maître de maison pour le saluer. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avait gardé de bon terme. Aussi parce que leurs deux familles sont parmi les grosses fortunes de la capitale. Ne pas se faire d'ennemi très riche et haut placé. Une fois son ami salué, il partit à la conquête d'un verre, saluant bon nombre de figure amie comme ennemie. Dans ce genre de soirée là, on ne rencontre pas que ceux qui vous sont favorables… Mais Axel n'en avait que faire.

Le rayonnement de son noble nom de famille suffisait à le mettre à l'abri des médisances. Mais son regard émeraude ne cherchait qu'une seule personne… Cet ange blond qu'il espérait voir. Il en négligeait les convenances auprès de belles demoiselles, s'excusant en plaidant un mal amoureux. Cela faisait glousser ces jolies fleurs et leur donnerait un sujet de conversations pour la soirée. Trouvé qui était la nouvelle élue du cœur de beau Del Fuego avait de quoi faire jaser la ville entière.

Axel passa de groupe en groupe sans repérer ce regard insistant qui le suivait discrètement. Tout du moins, il avait prit grand soin de l'ignorer pour tenter de trouver son bel ange parmi cette foule de costumes pompeux et de robes amples. Mais les minutes, les heures défilèrent sans qu'il n'aperçoive cet ange salvateur de son ennui. Un ennui qui commençait à le guetter sérieusement tandis qu'un autre genre de prédateur lui avait tourné autour à distance.

Au moment le plus inattendu, Axel aperçut enfin une silhouette familière. Son ange blond était vêtu avec goût et une certaine sobriété qui le faisait dénoter dans toute cette luxure. Cela n'enlevait rien à son charme au contraire, il s'en retrouvait encore plus éclatant. Quelques regards allèrent en direction de Roxas qui se dirigeait avec une certaine mesure dans cette foule. Certains murmurèrent après son passage. Un sourire aux lèvres, Axel se dirigea alors vers lui pour l'accueillir, puisqu'il était l'instigateur de l'invitation.

-« Je suis ravi que tu honores cette soirée de ta présence, Roxas Libierto. »  
-« Je ne pensais pas venir et puis… Je me suis dit que je n'y perdais rien ? J'espère ne pas avoir eut tort… »

Roxas lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Son regard océan coula sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Tous les regards aussi discrets qu'indiscret semblaient s'être posé sur lui comme s'il était une bête curieuse et extraordinaire. Le jeune homme connaissait certaines personnes pour les avoir rencontrées avec son père adoptif et il les salua d'un geste très respectueux de la tête avant que son regard ne revienne à cet impétueux noble.

L'homme lui tendit un verre avec son sourire charmeur et il le prit avec courtoisie. Roxas suivit cet homme bavard et si populaire, rencontrant bon nombre de nobles qui gravitaient à la cours du Roi. Durant ce petit tour d'horizon des connaissances pompeuses de cet homme, il eut le temps de repérer quelqu'un qui observait les moindres faits et gestes d'Axel avec un certain intérêt. Avait-il un ennemi dans cette salle ? Etait-il conscient d'être sciemment espionné de la sorte ? Son regard bleuté croisa le sien un instant et cet homme lui adressa un sourire.

Un de ces sourires séduisant qu'il avait déjà vu sur les lèvres d'Axel… Roxas le détailla quelques instants. Des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, exactement comme lui un regard pétillant bien qu'avec des nuances différentes du point de vu des expressions. Si Axel était très séducteur, cet homme là semblait chercher à attirer son attention pour une raison qui lui échappait… Mais sans doute irait-il s'enquérir de quelques informations à ce sujet. Axel fut appelé plus loin et il rechigna tel un gamin à vouloir accéder à cette requête. Son regard se posa sur l'objet de son désir et Roxas eut un sourire.

-« Vous me retrouverez bien dans toute cette foule, Axel… »

Le noble se rapprocha un bref instant, glissant à son oreille :

-« Soit en certain mon bel ange. »

Et sur ces mots doux, il suivit les hommes qui l'avaient demandé, l'abandonnant seul au milieu de ces inconnues de hauts rangs. Son regard suivit cet homme étrange, sa beauté était attirante mais… Derrière ces sourires, derrières ces manières délicates, sans doute une toute autre vérité était caché. Roxas connaissait bien les ragots de la capitale et il savait que le Sire Del Fuego était connu pour ses amours volages. Etait-il l'être dont il venait de s'enamourer et qu'il tentait de conquérir ? Dans ce cas là, il allait avoir bien du mal… Un sourire amusé étira les fines lèvres du jeune homme avait qu'il ne se laisse déambuler entre les personnes, cherchant à rencontrer par un hasard provoquer cette personne si semblable à Axel.

Et il n'eut guère à attendre trop longtemps… Roxas s'était dirigé vers une autre pièce en vu de 'visiter', ayant repéré du coin de l'œil cet homme qui le suivait, marchant dans ses pas pour venir jusqu'à lui. Le jeune homme glissa silencieusement contre le mur à la tapisserie grenat pour guetter l'arrivé de son poursuivant qui s'arrêta un bref instant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le cherchait du regard avant qu'il ne vienne sur lui.

-« Vous cherchez quelque chose mon seigneur ? »  
-« Ce que je cherche ce trouve maintenant à ma portée… »

Reno se rapprocha du jeune homme avec un air courtois et la noble intention de discuter. Les deux billes bleues profondes le scrutaient avec intensité, observant ses gestes. Roxas but une gorgée de son verre avant de lui demander :

-« Pourquoi me suivre moi ? »  
-« Parce que vous étiez avec une vieille connaissance… »

L'homme se rapprocha pour glisser près de son oreille :

-« Une connaissance à qui je jouerais volontiers un petit tour… »

Il se redressa le plus naturellement du monde, son regard allant dans la salle avec une indifférence totale comme si la complicité qu'il essayait d'instaurer n'était qu'une illusion. Roxas eut un sourire moqueur aux coins de ses fines lèvres, se décollant de la luxueuse tapisserie pour avancer avec des pas lents et calculateurs.

-« Ce n'est pas très honnête de votre part… », souffla le jeune homme.  
-« Et jouer les curieux est plus louable ? »  
-« Je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières. »

Le noble sourit, un léger rire aux lèvres. Son regard coula sur sa silhouette tout à fait à son goût avant de fixer les deux beaux océans de ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas lui manquer de respect, surtout qu'il le voyait pour la première fois dans une soirée mondaine. Et que ce soit visiblement Axel qui l'est emmené éveillait grandement sa curiosité.

-« C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, vous n'êtes pas un habitué ? Monsieur… ? »  
-« Roxas Libierto, » annonça-t-il avec un sourire qui sollicitait un échange de bon procédé.  
-« Reno Del Viertigo. Pour vous servir jeune homme. »  
-« Vous par contre, vous êtes un habitué des lieux ? »  
-« Je vais je viens… Je suis là où le vent m'emporte… »

Reno lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de lui saisir délicatement le bras, lui indiquant de son autre main un endroit calme ou ils pourraient s'asseoir et discuter en toute tranquillité. Le jeune homme avait bien compris qu'accepté serait faire un pas pour contrarier Axel. Car cet homme, s'il avait dit la vérité, voulait se venger de l'aristocrate… Cela reviendrait à faire injure à son invitation, non ? Contrarier ce noble et puissant personnage qui lui faisait la cours ? Un minuscule sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'amorce le premier pas vers les canapés bleu sombre. Le jeune homme y prit place en premier bien vite rejoint par ce Reno qui semblait visiblement ravis de l'avoir attiré vers lui.

-« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir ? »  
-« La curiosité ? … Non, j'ai été invité par votre vieille connaissance. »

Le regard de ce noble se fit intense, plonger dans les deux iris bleues comme s'il voulait lire son âme. Une âme insondable tant il restait maître de lui.

-« Vous saviez très bien à quoi vous attendre en acceptant l'invitation de Sire Del Fuego, » murmura-t-il.  
-« Peut-être… »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui porta son verre à ses lèvres avec une indifférence totale envers la surprise qui étirait les traits du noble. Roxas retira le verre pour tendre son bras et déposer l'objet encombrant sur la table devant eux. Il semblait dévouer toute son attention à ce geste avant de faire revenir vers Reno son regard si envoûtant. Celui-ci l'observait sans perdre une miette du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré était un virtuose dans la maîtrise de soit, ou alors il ne s'y connaissait vraiment plus…

-« Et vous, quel tour voulez-vous jouer à Axel ? »

Roxas ne prenait pas de chemin détourné pour savoir le but de cette rencontre et de toute cette manœuvre. Il n'aimait guère qu'on se joue de lui, il n'était pas n'importe quel pion sur l'échiquier. Son regard azuré fixa avec une intensité brûlante son interlocuteur avant de se tourner un peu vers lui. L'homme eut un sourire séducteur et à la fois carnassier. Il leva une main pour venir caresser la joue de Roxas, un contact léger, doux avant que sa main ne coule le long de son torse sur les vêtements modestes.

-« Je comptais m'approprié ce qu'il convoitait, tout simplement, » répondit-il sur la même franchise.  
-« Mais qui vous dit que je lui aurais cédé ? »  
-« Tout le monde cède face à Axel Del fuego, c'est bien connu… »

La main avait continué son chemin de douceur, les doigts venant jouer sur sa hanche avant de glisser sur celle-ci. Mais de son autre main, il tenait un verre gênant. Reno ne rompu en aucun cas le contact de sa main sur sa délicate hanche, se redressant pour poser son verre afin de venir flatter ses flancs. Le jeune homme posa une main sur cette aventurière pour l'arrêter puis se rapprocha de lui-même. Roxas prit appuyer dans le mœlleux canapé avec un de ses genoux pour se grandir un peu et dépasser cet homme en hauteur, son regard toujours plonger dans le sien à la manière d'un serpent qui hypnotise sa proie. Son autre genou se posa stratégiquement entre les jambes du noble, se penchant de concert sur lui.

-« Je ne suis pas tout le monde… », murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
-« Je remarque cela… Tu es quelqu'un de bien impétueux. »  
-« Je suis juste maître de ce que je fais… Et je déteste par dessus tout qu'on m'ordonne quelque chose… »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille et son souffle vint caresser son cou. Reno eut un frisson et ses mains vinrent caresser ses hanches de manières très envieuses. Ce petit blond excitait ses sens et s'y prenait avec une manière on ne peut plus sadique ? Un sourire ourla sur ses lèvres à ces pensées. Lui, il venait de se faire manipuler et de retrouvait dans cette position quelque peu délicate. Si Axel arrivait, soit il ferait une esclandre, soit il le lui fera regretter d'une manière plus douce et plus lente…

Le noble vit les deux pupilles bleutés revenir dans son champ de vision. Un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de corail, ses cheveux d'or étaient disposés en une bataille harmonieuse autour de son visage angélique.

-« Tu caches bien ton jeu… », lui souffla-t-il.

Roxas lui adressa un nouveau sourire, glissa sa main sur le velours du canapé avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec la nuque du noble. Ses doigts délicats chatouillèrent les cheveux de feu, emprisonnant une mèche pour jouer avec, l'entortillant autour de ses doigts avant de suivrent leur longueur, portant sa main vers ses lèvres, effleurant les fils rouges soyeux et doux.

-« Tout le monde à des choses à cacher, » répondit-il d'un ton doux.

Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas, les cheveux glissant sur son doigt avant de venir intégralement s'échouer sur le torse de Reno. Une vision des plus plaisantes… Et il se demandait encore comment ses mains pouvaient être si sagement posées sur ses hanches. Il avait terriblement envie de saisir ses lèvres, de sentir son fin corps chaud contre le sien… Le goûter tel un met exquis. Ses mains allaient se mettre en mouvement quand une personne entra soudainement dans son champ de vision. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au jeune homme. Roxas tourna très discrètement la tête pour apercevoir le grand retour de son chevalier servant.

Les deux iris bleus revirent vers Reno qui ne lâchait visiblement pas sa vieille connaissance du regard et lorsqu'il vit son sourire s'élargir, il comprit qu'Axel les avait vus dans cette position délicate.

L'aristocrate était parti à la rechercher de son bel ange blond dès que la discussion ennuyante fut terminée. Il avait croisé de jolies plantes au détour des pièces qu'il parcourut avant d'enfin apercevoir les cheveux d'or de sa petite proie. Mais il resta interdit devant la scène qui s'était montré à ses yeux. Roxas n'était pas seul, et il n'était pas avec n'importe qui. Il était avec LUI… Le regard émeraude fusilla le noble qui lui fit un largue sourire en le voyant réagir de la sorte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la colère commença à monter en lui, dirigeant alors ses pas vers cet infâme personnage pour récupérer son ange, sa distraction personnelle.

-« Quel plaisir de vous revoir Sire Axel ! » Déclara Reno lorsqu'il fut vers eux.

Axel le toisa de sa hauteur, le regard hautain et méprisant à son encontre. Il leva une de ses mains pour venir frôler l'épaule du jeune homme à moitié sur son rival. Le geste n'eut pas le temps d'être finit, Roxas avait tourné la tête vers Axel avec cet air ingénu qu'il lui prêtait volontiers. Le regard émeraude ne se radoucit que pour lui, le dos de sa main caressant la joue de son jeune protégé de la soirée.

-« Il me semble que tu t'es égaré bel Ange. Cette personne n'est pas très fréquentable. »

Sa voix avait été douce au départ pour finir dans un ton bien plus sombre allant de paire avec son regard qui changea de sujet, passant de Roxas à Reno. Cette hostilité semblait amuser le noble qui ne lâchait pas les hanches du jeune homme, bien au contraire, ses mains s'étaient raffermies sur leurs prises. Il se mit aussi à les caresser distraitement. Tout ce qui pouvait énerver Axel de près comme de loin était bon à prendre. La main de l'aristocrate se posa alors sur l'épaule de Roxas, douce main légèrement crispée par la colère.

-« Ai-je mal fait de répondre à l'invitation de votre ami ? » Demanda doucement le jeune homme.  
-« Ce n'est pas un ami, c'est plutôt une personne que j'évite. »  
-« Tu me brises le cœur Axel, moi qui croyais que cela te ferait plaisir de me revoir ! »

Le regard émeraude se montra glacial face aux deux perles turquoise amusées. Roxas les observait silencieusement, continuant de feinter l'innocence pour voir ce qu'Axel ferait. Il jouait un peu le jeu de Reno sans pour autant accorder la victoire à l'un ou à l'autre. C'était une soirée qui promettait d'être amusante, non ? Bien plus que les discussions qui parlaient politique tout du moins. Et puis, il avait rencontré suffisamment de monde ce soir pour étoffer ses connaissances des têtes aristocratiques. Il se concentrerait sur ces deux hommes là avant de filer retrouvé son petit coin de tranquillité.

-« Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas Reno. »  
-« Tu es bien agressif Axel, aurais-je fais une erreur en discutant avec ce jeune homme ? »  
-« Tu as effectivement commis une grave erreur. »

Le noble eut un sourit amusé, très satisfait de cette réponse, ce qui agaça davantage Axel. Un petit claquement de langue irrité se fit entendre alors que sa main fit une douce pression sur l'épaule de Roxas. Le jeune homme avait suivit l'échange d'un œil très ingénu. Son regard azuré se leva à nouveau vers l'aristocrate qui lui fit un sourire doux mais quelque peu tendu.

-« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer de bien plus intéressant. »

Sa main glissa doucement pour venir saisir sa main et l'aider à se relever de sa position. Roxas se laissa guider par cette main, jetant un regard en coin vers Reno. Ses mains quittaient progressivement ses hanches, suivant la courbe de ses cuisses, rechignant à délaisser son corps.

-« Ne puis-je me joindre à vous ? », tenta Reno avec provocation.  
-« Non, tu ne feras que gêner ! »

Un ton un peu sec qui avait échappé à son contrôle. La partie n'était pas finit. Le noble se redressa tout de suite après que le jeune homme fut debout près d'Axel. Celui-ci lui lança un regard hostile, gardant sa main sur le bras de sa petite proie. Un duel visuel fut instauré entre les deux hommes, comme si Roxas n'existait plus. C'était à celui qui rompt le contact qui serait déclaré le perdant. Le jeune homme les regarda tour à tour. Une esquisse de sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-« Messieurs, je vous propose d'aller discuter ailleurs. »

Les deux hommes posèrent en même temps leur regard sur le jeune homme qui avait avancé sans attendre leur réponse.

-« Je ne discuterais pas avec lui ! » Firent-ils de concert.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un avec la foudre de la colère, l'autre avec l'amusement d'une distraction hors de prix. Roxas commença alors à s'éloigner sans attendre les deux hommes qui reportèrent leurs regards sur lui. Un ange blond qui se dirige avec aisance dans une foule d'inconnue. Axel ne le laisserait pas filer mais il était hors de question qu'il ait Reno dans un périmètre de plus de cinq mètres de lui. L'aristocrate lui emboîta le pas d'une démarche assurée mais qui trahissait son énervement au claquement de ses semelles sur le marbre. Reno sourit et suivit son rival.

Le jeune homme s'était dirigé vers ce qui lui semblait être l'accès à une des ailes de la demeure. Il jeta un bref regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il était suivit par ses deux soupirants. Il posa ses mains sur les battants de la porte, les ouvrants avec douceur avant de disparaître dans cette nouvelle pièce éclairée avec beaucoup moins de luxe que la salle de réception. La pièce était dans les tons orangés, mêlant l'or et le vermeille dans un espace ressemblant à un boudoir. Roxas scruta rapidement la pièce décorée avec goût puis il continua son avancé pour emprunter le couloir.

L'écho de leurs pas commença à raisonner dans le couloir alors qu'il jetait des coups d'oeils distraits par les grandes fenêtres. La vue donnait sur un grand jardin parsemé de fleurs diverses et variées ainsi que de bassins, de fontaines toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme sentit son bras se faire capturer par une douce prise, et il arrêta ses pas, portant son regard sur le premier à l'avoir rattrapé : Axel.

-« Tu comptes m'emmener loin comme ça bel ange, surtout en si mauvaise compagnie, » ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard Reno.

Celui-ci l'avait rattrapé et était passé de l'autre côté du jeune homme. Ses mains agiles avaient effleuré le tissu de son vêtement. Il aurait tort de se priver d'un tel contact, non ? Reno fit un de ces sourires innocents.

-« Qui ne nous deux est de plus mauvaises compagnies ? »  
-« Toi cela va sans dire ! Tu ne devrais même pas être ici, espèce de parasite. »  
-« Que devrais-je dire de toi mon cher, tu es aussi présomptueux que le pire des tyrans. Je me demande même si tu as un cœur. »  
-« J'en ais un mais il est réservé aux personnes qui le mérite. »

Le noble éclata de rire, se calant contre le mur pour tenter de se calmer. Axel rougit de rage, serrant imperceptiblement sa main sur le bras du jeune homme toujours aussi calme. Il avait suivit l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt et il était curieux de savoir quel « lien » les avait unis pour qu'ils se détestent autant. Mais la réponse lui avait été soufflée par cette dernière allusion, il n'attendait que la confirmation…

-« Combien de personne… t'on prit ton soit disant cœur Axel ? », rit Reno. « Moi j'ai eut cette chance une fois il me semble mais bon nombre de gens de cette ville aussi, non ? »  
-« Ca suffit ! »

Reno ne pouvait calmer ses rires, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour chercher un peu d'air. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du jeune homme à le voir rire sans complexe, avant que son regard ne glisse vers Axel qui était rouge de colère.

-« N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il est tout simplement jaloux », déclara Axel à son jeune invité.  
-« Jaloux ? Moi ? » Reprit Reno.  
-« Oui. Jaloux car je possède tout ce que tu as perdu et qui plus est… Ce bel ange est venu pour moi… »

L'aristocrate prit avec une délicatesse extrême Roxas dans ses bras, un geste bien en contradiction avec la colère qui se lisait sur les fins traits de son visage. Le blond se laissa faire, son regard azur glissant vers Reno qui calmait sa crise de rire. Le noble avait toujours ce sourire joyeux aux lèvres mais il se rapprocha d'Axel qui enlaçait le jeune homme comme s'il était sien. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de leur petite proie avant qu'ils ne viennent saisir le menton d'Axel. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris à ce geste plus qu'inattendu.

-« Il est encore maître de ses désires, laisse ce Bel Ange, » insista-t-il sur les mots, « se décider tout seul. »

Un regard hostile s'en suivit alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de la peau sacrée de son rival. Son regard coula sur le jeune homme sans que son sourire amuser et son assurance ne se fasse la mal. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et ce beau petit blond avait été plus tôt coopérant avec lui jusqu'à présent.

-« Au lieu de me chercher querelle et se remuer le passé… »  
-« C'est TOI qui est venu me chercher sur ce sujet ! »  
-« Voilà que tu recommences Axel, tu en oublies notre petit invité. Quel hôte indigne tu fais. »

Axel relâcha son étreinte sur le corps de son invité, sa main se levant pour venir mettre un revers à Reno mais son bras fut stopper en pleine élan. A la grande surprise de l'aristocrate, c'était Roxas qui avait bloqué son bras avec une facilité déconcertante et un regard aussi neutre qu'un juge sur son estrade. Sa main tenait avec une douce fermeté le poignet, Reno n'ayant même pas vu venir le coup posa un regard surpris sur le jeune homme.

-« Vous êtes tous les deux aussi pitoyable l'un que l'autre à vous battre de la sorte. Battez-vous comme des hommes et si vous n'êtes pas assez brave pour le faire, taisez vos rancoeurs. »

Sa voix avait sonné comme un verdict qui tombait. Sa main relâcha le poignet et le bras retomba le long du corps de l'aristocrate ébranlé par de telle parole. On venait de remettre en doute son honneur et son rang. Roxas se libéra de leur espace vitale, laissant les deux hommes face à face bien que Reno était un peu plus connecté à la réalité qu'Axel. Son regard bleuté suivit le jeune homme aussi beau qu'énigmatique. Ce calme olympien, cet air d'ange descendu du ciel, cette allure si sûre de lui… Roxas avait de quoi éveiller la curiosité de ceux qui ose s'intéresser à lui mais peut-être qu'il s'y brûlerait ?

Axel redescendit enfin sur terre, fixant Reno avec contrariété puis son regard se porta alors sur son jeune invité qui avait prit la direction d'une porte et qui y entrait comme s'il était chez lui. Il aurait voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient entravés dans sa gorge par une boule amère. Son rival lui adressa un sourire moqueur ce qui eut pour effet de relancer la machine du beau parler.

-« Je te déconseille de me faire une seule remarque ! »  
-« Je te suggérais juste de mettre ton ego de côté pour ce soir sinon ton bel ange risque de te filer entre les doigts… »

Et sur ces mots un peu provocateurs, il se mit à avancer pour suivre la voie de l'ange blond, ses pas le faisant entrer dans la pièce sombre. Cette petite touche de défi eut l'effet escompté sur l'aristocrate qui claqua de la langue, énervé, avant de le suivre. Axel n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une des chambres de son ami, d'un ton bleu roi lumineux. Les quelques lumières de la pièce montraient à voir l'opulente décoration mais aussi les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Le jeune invité s'était dirigé vers un tableau accroché au mur, comme si cela avait plus d'intérêt que les deux hommes qui venait d'entrer.

Reno n'avait guère perdu son temps, se rapprochant du jeune homme tout en jetant un regard en arrière vers son rival. Sa tête se pencha vers le cou libre d'accès, son souffle effleurant la peau pâle du mignon.

-« Merci… »

Un regard bleuté vint vers lui avec cette neutralité extraordinaire. Puis, la bille bleutée repartit fixer l'objet de toute son attention comme s'il n'avait été qu'un moustique chassé d'un revers de la main.

-« Que comptes-tu faire dans cette pièce ? »  
-« J'attends que vous régliez votre différent. »  
-« Oh… Et seul le vainqueur de la bataille aura tes faveurs ou je me trompe ? » Murmura le noble avec un sourire en coin.  
-« Je croyais qu'il était libre de choisir ! » Rétorqua la voix agacée d'Axel.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. L'un énervé, l'autre réjoui. Roxas profita de cet instant pour détacher son attention du tableau, leur jetant un coup d'œil à la dérober avant de marcher dans la pièce. Reno eut un de ces sourires énervant mais tellement sur de lui. Il laissa son rival planter là où il était pour venir se poser sur le lit d'une manière lasse. Son regard se promenait sur la silhouette agréable du jeune homme qui marchait dans la pièce, allant voir une autre œuvre d'art avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous disputons mon cher Axel… Nous n'avons qu'à profiter de la présence de ce bel Ange ? », fit Reno avec un sourire provocateur vers Axel.  
-« Cela voudrais dire que je le partagerais avec toi ? Hors de question, de toute manière tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »  
-« Ah vraiment… Dois-je te rappeler quelques souvenirs… »

L'aristocrate lâcha un claquement de langue agacée, venant vers son compère avec très certainement l'envie de le corriger mais Roxas avait amorcé le même mouvement. Axel laissa le jeune homme lui passer devant, son regard coulant sur lui. Roxas était toujours aussi calme mais intérieurement, il s'amusait beaucoup à les voir se chamailler pour ses faveurs. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé avec deux personnes pour lui faire la cours… Non, en général, il les avait charmé avant car il y avait un but bien précis dans sa manœuvre mais ce soir… La raison seconde était totalement absente. Il s'amusait pour son propre compte ? C'était une notion étrange pour lui mais pas si déplaisante. Non, ce soir était une exception, plus jamais il ne devait se lier avec des personnes de la haute société.

Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Reno avec un léger sourire à son encontre avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers Axel. L'aristocrate était en train de le contempler tel un tableau de grand maître.

-« Et si je décide de vouloir votre compagnie à tous les deux ? »

Cette question fit sortir Axel de sa rêverie, posant alors un regard accusateur sur son rival de la soirée. Il détestait partager. Non, il avait toujours l'exclusivité de la personne qu'il avait choisit pour être son amant, son nouveau cœur… Axel se rapprocha de son ange de la soirée, glissant des mains possessives sur sa taille tel un maître qui veut marquer son esclave. Roxas en profita pour lascivement pencher la tête en arrière, son regard allant se perdre dans les deux émeraudes qui semblaient réticentes.

-« Je déteste partager ce que je convoite… » lui souffla-t-il.  
-« Mais je vous désire tous les deux, » répondit-il avec douceur. « Axel… », murmura-t-il après une courte pause.

Un murmure d'une sensualité exquise qui lui tira un frison d'envie… Il avait envie de dévorer ses lèvres roses et légèrement entrouvertes, de parcourir son corps de ses mains chaudes et avides. Mais l'aristocrate avait une barrière du nom de Reno… Reno qui avait un grand sourire devant la méthode de persuasion de ce jeune homme. Il se releva pour venir vers eux, ses mains étant les premières à venir à la rencontre de Roxas, glissant sur ses hanches, caressant les bras d'Axel en une petite touche de provocation.

-« Pourquoi résister ? Il nous veut tous les deux… »  
-« J'accepte… seulement parce que tu me le demandes mon Bel Ange… »

Roxas esquissa un sourire amusé et il n'eut guère de temps de rajouter un mot. La main de l'aristocrate avait volé son menton pour lui relever la tête. Ses lèvres assaillies par un baiser fiévreux, impérieux… Axel ne voulait surtout pas se faire voler la première place… C'était son droit de le goûter en premier, c'est lui qui l'avait attiré ici. Il sentit le corps du noble venir contre le sien, et ses lèvres glisser dans son cou avec légèreté, douceur.

Pourquoi diable avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi les avait-il charmés pour ensuite leurs dires qu'il les désirait tous les deux ? Le jeune homme avait laissé échapper les mots sans que la censure n'agisse. Roxas s'était sentit charmé d'avoir ces deux hommes aussi séduisant rien que pour lui, il s'était montré gourmand de les vouloir tous les deux. Mais un tout autre besoin se cachait derrière ça. Il avait besoin de se sentir vivant, aimer, même si c'était hypocrite, même s'ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à son corps svelte et à ses beaux yeux.

C'était une soirée où il pouvait vivre comme il l'entendait sans une action dictée par des obligations de survie. Roxas se laissa aller dans leurs bras, lui qui avait eut la plaine maîtrise de la situation au début. Il préférait sentir cette pseudo vie faire frissonner sa peau. Le jeune homme subit agréablement leurs moindres caresses, leurs impériosités… Son cœur semblait revivre, battant à tout rompre. Un rythme bien inconnu pour ce cœur qui vivait à moitié. Il était une marionnette mais les fils n'étaient plus dirigés par lui, mais par ses deux hommes qui le couvraient de leurs attentions luxueuses…

Et il s'endormi entre leurs deux corps chauds comme un mignon… Mais ses yeux s'ouvrir tout seul au beau milieu de la nuit avec ce sentiment d'être dans un cocon de chaleur étouffant. Roxas vit la chevelure sombre et emmêler de l'aristocrate courir sur le matelas, son visage si près du sien qu'il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il leva une main pour venir toucher ce visage mais lorsqu'il comprit que cette chimère était réelle, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent. Il prit appuie sur son bras et se redressa, son regard allant alors sur Reno qui était endormi dans son dos.

Le jeune homme l'entendit grogner sous la perte de sa chaleur. Les bras étaient emmêlés autour de lui, les draps tirés dans un enchevêtrement de tissus soyeux pour couvrir leur corps nus. Son regard océan se porta sur les fenêtres qui lui indiquèrent que la nuit était toujours en possession du ciel mais sans aucun doute plus pour très longtemps. Lentement, avec la souplesse d'un chat, Roxas s'extirpa de leurs prises pour regarder le sol de marbre. Il récupéra ses habits et les revêtis un à un dans un silence total, s'aidant de la lumière de la lune qui passait au travers des vitres.

Une fois habillé, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour lacer ses chaussures, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux deux hommes. Sauf qu'il n'en était pas ainsi de l'un deux. Il s'était réveillé sous cette perte de chaleur et il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le capturer. Son regard profond vint à la rencontre des deux turquoises endormies.

-« Tu comptes nous abandonner Roxas ? »

Le jeune homme le détailla un instant avant de finir le lacet de sa chaussure avec une détermination indifférente. Reno fit glisser une de ses mains vers son visage pour que son regard océan le fixe à nouveau, pour savoir pourquoi il était rejeté de la sorte.

-« Ne cherche pas à me revoir… Cela vaut pour Axel aussi. »  
-« Tu es bien froid… Quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'en dissuadant. Le regard de l'ange était plus que sérieux. Ils allaient devoir oublier un si mignon jeune homme ? Axel aurait du mal à croire ses paroles, il le traiterait sans nul doute de menteur. Reno ne le retiendrait pas, son but n'était pas de jouer les sangsues sentimentales. Sa main vint prendre la sienne, déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

-« Merci pour cette très agréable soirée, Roxas… »

Le jeune homme le fixa avec insistance, avec l'étrange envie de lui répondre de même… Que cette soirée avait réveillé quelque chose de mort en lui mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres roses. Il retira sa main en douceur avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Reno le regarda partir, lâchant un soupire las et déçu de voir s'envoler ce bel ange énigmatique… Roxas ouvrit la porte en silence puis disparut derrière le bois sculpté sans un regard en arrière.

**A suivre…**


	3. III – Le Masque du Sourire

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je suis vraiment désolé du temps de publication de cette fic... Merci à vous de suivre ma lubie sur ce couple aussi improbable mais tellement fun :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

III – Le Masque du Sourire

Le faste et le luxe ont une odeur sucrée dans cette demeure aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes. La grande salle de bal était illuminée comme si le soleil avait été lui-même invité dans la pièce et la décoration luxueuse s'associait avec des roses toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres. La couleur dominante était le rouge mais le rose, le saumon, le jaune était associé à des bouquets déposés en valeurs avec l'environnement. Les invités se déplaçaient sur le parquet avec la grâce des fleurs, apportant plus de couleurs à ce bouquet mondain.

Roxas entra dans la salle sans accorder un regard à la foule de haut personnage, se dirigeant dans la demeure comme s'il en connaissait les lieux. Il jeta un regard vers le haut de l'escalier puis les gravit. Des personnes le regardèrent en chuchotant, son regard de glace croisant les commères avant qu'il n'aperçoive son père. Il le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de continuer son ascension et de se diriger dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme se rendit devant une porte qui s'ouvrit juste lorsqu'il avait fait face au bois blanc.

-« Roxas ! »  
-« Bonsoir Charmante Demoiselle. »  
-« Madame, je te pris, » le corrigea-t-elle avec douceur.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire et elle l'invita à entrer un instant dans ses appartements. La jeune femme avait vêtu une robe d'un blanc immaculé, tel un Lys royale. Ses cheveux blonds relevés en une coiffe parsemée de perles et de fleurs, des mèches d'or cascadantes sur sa nuque délicate. Naminé était resplendissante. Ses lèvres avaient été colorées d'un rose corail, un peu de couleur sur ses joues et au-dessus de ses paupières.

-« Je suis contente de te voir, je me faisais du soucis. »

Elle lui prit les mains avec délicatesse, son regard inquiet se plantant dans le sien si calme. Les gants de soies caressèrent les mains du jeune homme avec cette douceur inquiète qu'elle pouvait lui témoigner si souvent.

-« Je vais bien Naminé. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Comment te sens-tu toi ? Tu vas pouvoir assister à toute la soirée avec ta fragilité ? »  
-« Je m'éclipserais quand je serais fatigué tu le sais bien. Il me grondera si je ne le fais pas, » répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre.  
-« Il aurait tout à fait raison ! »

Le jeune homme s'avança pour l'aider à mettre son somptueux collier de pierres précieuses, observant son amie d'un regard doux. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux d'or, Naminé le remerciant d'un sourire doux. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, même s'il n'avait aucun lien de sang. Pas plus qu'il n'en avait avec son père actuel. La jeune femme vit son regard vague et perdu, ses mains venant emprisonner son visage pour lui étirer en douceur les joues.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête Roxas, je préfère quand tu souris. »  
-« Désolé Naminé… Je vais devoir sourire à beaucoup d'hypocrite ce soir… Laisse-moi être… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la délicate jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante. Elle ne devait pas se faire prendre dans cette position délicate mais c'était Roxas… Son ami… Son frère de malheur… Il avait trouvé une famille, et elle aussi même si la voie avait été différente. Deux orphelins qui avaient vécu ensemble… Le jeune homme l'avait protégé comme une petite sœur, si fragile, si chétive.

Naminé ainsi resta quelques minutes, Roxas lui rendant son étreinte avant de la desserrer. Son mari ne devait pas la voir au cou d'un autre, même s'il s'agissait de lui.

-« Merci, » murmura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Un de ces sourires qu'elle seule avait le droit. Naminé lui caressa la joue dans un élan de tendresse avant de lui prendre le bras.

-« Conduis-moi au bal ! »  
-« Tu n'attends pas ton époux ? », demanda-t-il surpris.  
-« Il m'a dit qu'il serait déjà dans la foule et que tu devrais m'y accompagner. »

Roxas eut un sourire amusé devant son air dictateur. La douce Naminé lui offrit un sourire avant qu'ils ne sortent de ses appartements, longeant le couloir pour se rendre en haut de l'escalier. Les lumières étincelantes semblaient détacher Naminé de ce monde de couleur. Elle ressemblait à un ange venu ici pour faire part de sa grâce divine, embrasser le monde dans ses bras avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

La foule semblait avoir suspendu leurs discutions pour offrir un silence religieux face à l'apparition de la jeune femme resplendissante. Son sourire doux fut offert à la foule avant qu'un regard en coin ne fixe Roxas qui était à ses côtés. C'était un privilège d'être au bras de cette Dame de la cours mais il n'en tirait aucune vanité. Il lui fit signe qu'il la suivait et Naminé avança dans l'escalier, ses escarpins de soie se déposant avec délicatesse sur le tapis de velours rouge. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol, les regards tous sur la jeune femme qui arrivait à moitié de l'escalier.

Un homme se détacha alors de la foule, une rose à la main. Il s'avança vers le couple tendant la rose à sa jeune mariée. Naminé lui offrit son plus beau sourire, prenant la rose de sa main libre.

-« Merci Marluxia. »  
-« De rien ma Douce. »

L'homme adressa un signe de remerciement à Roxas puis prit le bras de sa belle amie, le jeune homme lui laissant sa place de mari. Naminé adressa un regard et un sourire à son ami avant de suivre son mari et de se fondre dans cette foule de robes colorées. La jeune femme semblait se détacher de cette mer de dentelle par sa beauté et cette pureté qui émanait d'elle. Roxas descendit les restes des marches, seul, et se dirigea vers son père. La foule s'était remit à remuer, bavarder avec une agitation nouvelle. L'apparition de la petite princesse des lieux avait fait son lot de sensation. Le jeune homme retrouva alors son paternel en train de discuter avec de hauts personnages.

Roxas lui montra le couloir d'un regard pour lui signifier qu'il l'attendrait dans la pièce habituelle. Puis, il s'y dirigea avec l'assurance d'un habitant des lieux. Cette maison n'avait guère de secret pour lui, il avait passé un certain temps ici pour tenir compagnie à Naminé. Son époux avait du s'absenté et elle était à ce moment là très affaiblis. Marluxia lui avait demandé de rester auprès d'elle et il n'avait pas refusé, s'était son amie d'enfance. Le jeune homme entra dans un petit boudoir aux couleurs pêches, prenant place sur un des fauteuils. Il devait se détendre un peu…

Les soirées mondaines lui donnaient un sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Depuis cette fameuse rencontre, il avait fuit ces événements de la haute société pour vivre tranquillement chez lui… Mais les fonds viennent à manquer à un moment ou à un autre et la chercher d'un travail s'imposait. Son père l'avait fait venir pour cela. Roxas avait eut aussi un prétexte pour venir voir Naminé, même s'il n'avait eut qu'un court instant avec elle. Elle était à présent dans la foule, admiré, sollicité, il ne la reverrait pas de la soirée.

Roxas posa sa tête sur le dossier, renversé entièrement. Son regard fixa le plafond un instant avant de se fermer au monde. Il n'avait pas revu ces deux hommes mais il s'en était que mieux. Car une partie de lui, avait envie de les revoir… Pourquoi, il ne saurait le dire. Sans doute que cela lui avait plus d'être un « mignon » entre deux personnes bourrées d'attention à votre égard. Une douceur amère en quelque sorte mais il n'y avait aucun sentimentalisme derrière… Juste le profit d'une situation agréable, plaisante. S'abandonner avait été plaisant, sans penser aux conséquences, sans avoir à « travailler » derrière… Le jeune se rendit compte à quel point goûter à cette luxure lui avait plut mais ses pensées furent coupé par une porte qui s'ouvre.

Il ouvrit ses yeux océans sur la pièce, son regard détaillant le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que son père adoptif. Roxas se redressa de manière décente, lui adressant un signe très respectueux de la tête.

-« Bonsoir Père. »  
-« Bonsoir mon fils. »

Ansem le Sage s'avança, majestueux, charismatique. Cet homme aussi puissant avait la générosité de le choisir parmi tous les gamins de l'orphelinat. Tous ces gamins des rues qui n'aspiraient qu'à avoir un foyer, le plus riche possible… Roxas n'avait rien demandé à ce sujet, il voulait juste vivre en ce temps là, vivre sa vie d'enfant… Protéger Naminé aussi faisait parti de ses projets. Mais cet homme l'avait choisit dans un but précis… Il l'avait élevé dans un unique but, être son bras exécutant. L'homme se faisait vieux, la jeunesse avait bien des avantages dans ce qu'il avait appris à faire comme une routine étrange. Roxas le détailla un instant, toujours assis. Il vieillissait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore plus dangereux qu'un ordre d'arrêt du Roi. Le venin d'un serpenté était une douce mort en comparaison à la mort que pouvait dispenser Ansem…

L'homme vint s'asseoir en face de son fils, déposant un papier blanc sur la table. Le jeune homme tendit la main pour récupérer le papier, le faisant glisser sur le bois vernis avant de le soulever, jetant un regard à l'adresse qui y était inscrite.

-« Ta prochaine mission, une jeune femme qui désire se venger. »  
-« Mademoiselle Del Ivy ? Était-elle ici ce soir ? »  
-« Non, tu iras la rencontrer demain chez elle. Le rendez-vous est à onze heures à sa demeure. »  
-« Cela en vaut-il la peine, pour une simple vengeance de femme ? »  
-« C'est un pion qui gêne l'échiquier… Un parasite, cela ne fera qu'une perte regrettable. »

Roxas eut un sourire amusé face à l'argumentation implacable de son paternel. Il plia le papier entre ses fins doigts avant de le glisser dans son veston. Son père n'avait pas cessé de l'observer durant ce court échange.

-« Ta vie est agréable là où tu es ? »  
-« Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre… C'est très agréable, » répondit-il avec franchise.  
-« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ce soir, j'ai finit de te remettre les informations. »  
-« Merci, mais j'honorais ma promesse envers mon amie Naminé. Je vais rester un peu et tenter d'en profiter. »  
-« Fais comme tu l'entends. »

Sur ces mots, Ansem se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, jetant un bref regard vers son « fils » imperturbable même devant ce grand homme. Il sortit, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées. Il ne le craignait pas, il ne le craindrait sans doute jamais vu qu'il était son bras armé ? Son regard bleuté fixa un instant la porte avant qu'il ne se lève aussi, rajustant ses habits et remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure en bataille. Il devait être convenable devant les hôtes de son amie.

Roxas rejoignit la grand salle de bal en aperçut Naminé entouré de jeunes filles. Il se dirigea vers elle, l'ayant invité d'un sourire doux. Le jeune homme se fit courtois avec les demoiselles, leur offrant quelque uns de ses danses avant d'offrir une danse à Naminé. Il en avait profité pour discuté avec elle et s'éclipsa après avoir eut sa belle compagnie. La soirée se s'écoulait sans rien de palpitant… Il avait envie de rentrer dans on paisible chez lui. Le jeune homme finit son verre, le posant sur une table au hasard avant de se caler contre un mur. Son regard était sur Naminé…

La belle Naminé qui dansait avec le Comte Marluxia au milieu de la salle telle deux roses enlacées, soudées… Leurs regards étaient l'un pour l'autre, leurs pas glissant sur le marbre du sol avec virtuosité. Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du jeune homme à la voir si heureuse, si resplendissante. Elle l'avait mérité. Ce mari aimant, cette fortune qui lui offrait quelques caprices à satisfaire, cette chaleur un peu hypocrite de la part des autres. Roxas resta jusqu'à la fin de la danse, d'autres couples se joignant alors à eux sur la musique entraînante.

L'heure était avancée et l'ennui allait de plus en plus le guetter. Roxas se redressa, abandonnant son mur pour amorcer un mouvement de retraite stratégique vers la porte d'entrée mais quelque chose l'interpella. Une rose venait de caresser ses lèvres. Les pétales jaunes caressaient ses lèvres avec une douceur étrange, venant s'échouer vers le coin de ses lèvres ou avait résidé un sourire… Un vrai… Son regard suspicieux glissa le long de la rose pour venir se poser sur le possesseur de la fleur audacieuse.

-« Bonsoir Bel Inconnu… »

Un largue sourire, des yeux pétillants… La rose caressa avec plus d'instance ses lèvres, comme un petit jeu pour lui signifier qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié depuis ce fameux soir. Il n'attendait qu'un signe, un mot de sa part. Roxas le regardait avec un silence et une attitude indifférente. Mais au fond de lui… La soirée venait de prendre une tournure un peu plus digne d'intérêt ?

-« Tu es tout seul ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.  
-« Plus maintenant mon cher Roxas… »

La rose glissa sur son menton, pour venir ensuite caresser sa nuque.

-« Qui te dit que je vais rester en ta compagnie ? »  
-« Parce que tu t'ennuies à mourir… Et que je peux te distraire de manière très agréable, » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il s'était rapproché et son regard semblait dévorer Roxas tout entier. Un sourire ourla sur les lèvres du jeune homme, un léger rire lui échappant comme pour se moqueur de son interlocuteur trop sur de lui. Avait-il vraiment lut son ennui sur son visage, dans son regard ?

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très content de me revoir après que tu nous es abandonné tous les deux… »  
-« Je m'en doute. »

L'homme eut un sourire amusé et il fit jouer la rose vers son cou, son oreille, sa joue. Il avait envie de l'embêter un peu, une façon aussi de le charmer à sa manière… Roxas finit par saisir la rose, la lui prenant délicatement entre ses doigts pour la porter à son nez. Son odeur sucrée était douce et légère. La douceur de ses pétales lui rappelait Axel…

-« Vous avez la même manière de m'aborder lui et toi… A ce demandé qui l'a appris à qui. »  
-« Je lui appris bien des choses mon cher Roxas. »  
-« Je serais curieux d'en savoir plus mon cher Reno… », fit-il en le fixant du coin de l'œil.

Le noble eut un sourire un peu plus franc, mais aussi chargé de sous-entendu.

-« Je serais ravis de t'en apprendre plus… », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le regard du jeune homme coula sur lui avec un certain intérêt… Roxas était curieux de savoir le lien qu'il y avait entre ces deux hommes. Et puis, il pouvait se permettre de rester dans cette grande demeure, qui en soit, n'était pas la demeure de n'importe qui. La rose entre ses doigts, il adressa un regard complice à Reno avant de s'avancer le long du mur pour sortir un peu de cette foule. Il aperçu Naminé qui lui jeta un regard inquiet. La jeune femme avait vu cet homme étranger suivre son ami, un homme qui lui semblait ne jamais avoir vu et par conséquent un invité indésirable. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, un pli adorable auquel le jeune homme répondit d'un sourire doux.

Il lui dit silencieusement quelque chose, Naminé lisant sur ses lèvres un « tout va bien ». Et son sourire doux, rassurant. Roxas devait savoir ce qu'il faisait ainsi, elle n'insista pas plus, assaillit par des jeunes femmes avides de conseils et de sa présence.

Le petit manège des deux amis n'avait pas échappé à Reno qui suivait silencieusement cet ange mystérieux. Roxas se dirigea avec une aisance toute nouvelle parmi les invités, troquant un verre plein contre un vide. Et une fois à l'abri des regards, il ne se gêna pas pour prendre une des coupes de fruits avant de longer le corridor. Le noble l'observait avec une attention toute particulière. Lorsqu'ils furent à moitié du couloir, il se décida à prendre la parole :

-« Tu sembles bien connaître les lieux… Serait-elle ton amante ? »  
-« Non, Naminé est une amie très chère, » répondit-il en regardant Reno du coin de l'œil. « Mais toi, tu ne sembles pas avoir été invité je me trompe ? »  
-« Je m'invite tout seul. »  
-« Tu es bien un parasite alors ? »

Reno rit sous la reprise de ce mot, qui était bien moins méprisant dans la bouche de Roxas que dans celle d'Axel.

-« On peut dire ça… Le goût du divertissement sans doute. »  
-« Je ne dirais pas cela… Je dirais plutôt le goût du luxe et de tout ce qui l'entoure ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte, laissant le passage à son invité. Reno lui sourit avant de rentrer, peu habitué à être traité de la sorte. C'était d'habitude lui qui faisait les politesses à ses mignons et pas l'inverse. Cela avait quelque chose de cocasse. Roxas referma la porte derrière lui et avança dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait bien. La lueur des lumières était suffisante pour éclairer cette pièce sobre mais colorée. Le noble le regardait avec curiosité et envie… Ce jeune homme avait beau lui faire une recommandation, il l'avait quand même cherché. Parce qu'il avait apprécié sa compagnie… Qu'il était aussi beau qu'énigmatique…

Roxas posa la coupe sur la table de chevet, son verre avant de se laisser aller sur le lit. Son regard se tourna alors vers Reno qui était resté planté dans le centre de la pièce tel un spectateur. Son regard parcourut son corps alangui sans s'en cacher avant d'oser avancer.

-« Tu sembles bien moins froid que la dernière fois… »  
-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ? »  
-« Mon intuition, » répondit le noble avec un sourire.

Ses pas l'avaient dirigé vers la coupe de fruit, regardant ce que son compagnon de soirée avait dérobé. Il prit une grappe de raisin rouge avant de se rapprocher du lit.

-« Puis-je m'asseoir ? »  
-« Seulement si tu m'apprends ce que je veux savoir… »  
-« Des informations contre une place sur un lit… C'est un peu cher payé mon cher. Aurais-je la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés cette nuit en guise de compensation ? »  
-« Peut-être… »

Reno eut un léger rire et prit cette réponse comme positive. Il s'assit à côté de l'ange alangui et porta une graine de raison à ses lèvres.

-« Tu veux savoir comment j'ai connu Axel, n'est-ce pas ? »  
-« Oui, je serais curieux de savoir qui a raison des deux… »  
-« Disons que ma version des faits est plus proche de la vérité que la sienne. »

Le noble eut un sourire amusé mais le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à croire la vérité sur ses paroles là. L'aristocrate se cachait derrière cette image qu'il exposait et il ne voulait en aucun cas être atteint, au vu de sa réaction envers Reno. Celui-ci prit quelques grains de raisins entre ses doigts, en mangeant un avant de lui raconter la 'vérité'. Axel n'était alors qu'un jeune homme innocent lorsqu'il avait croisé sa route et qu'il l'avait initié à certains plaisirs… Hors le jeune aristocrate avait déjà sa réputation de volage auprès des femmes, le noble n'avait fait que lui ouvrir de plus large horizon…

Roxas l'avait écouté avec un silence religieux, buvant chacun de ses mots de son regard attentif. Il comprenait pourquoi Axel avait été aussi infect envers Reno… Sans doute était-ce lui qui avait rejeté le noble. Une graine de raisin glissa de nouveau entre ses lèvres puis Reno se tourna un peu, pour mieux pouvoir regarder le jeune homme. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes, fixant l'homme de son regard si énigmatique, froid et en même temps chaleureux.

-« Pourquoi nous avoir choisit tous les deux à cette soirée ? », osa Reno.  
-« Il me semble l'avoir dit, non ? »  
-« Oui oui… N'y a-t-il pas une tout autre motivation derrière cela ? Comme pour ce soir… »  
-« L'envie de ne pas être seul… Une envie que tu sembles vouloir partager. »

Cette phrase semblait anodine mais elle ébranla intérieurement Reno. Un simple sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres mais le jeune homme avait tapé bien plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître. La solitude, savait-il vraiment ce que cela pouvait être ? Accompagné par beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il tentait d'oublier dans ses soirées pompeuses et divertissantes. Le noble détacha une nouvelle graine de raisin sombre mais il ne la présenta pas à ses lèvres, il avait guidé sa main vers les fines lèvres roses de son interlocuteur. Le regard océan le fixait avec intensité, comme s'il semblait le sonder dans ce geste, cette attitude.

Est-ce qu'il laissait voir son léger malaise ? Est-ce que ce jeune homme avait lut la supercherie dans cette fraction de seconde ? Roxas sentit la graine fraîche et lisse se placer en douceur contre ses lèvres. Avec une lenteur qui parut interminable à Reno, le jeune homme finit par ouvrir la bouche. La graine juteuse glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure, venant rencontrer sa langue avant d'être tout bonnement écrasé, mangé. Le noble ne pouvait le quitter du regard. Une vision hypnotique et sensuelle… Une invitation à la luxure… Une provocation même !

Le noble fit glisser une de ses jambes pour la remonter sur le lit sans se tordre dans une position inconfortable, sa main revenant chercher une graine de raisin pour la lui redonner. Roxas avait comprit le petit qui s'instaurait. Il prit la graine entre ses lèvres avant de la manger de manière sensuelle. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne retienne son poignet, sa main l'ayant saisit avec douceur avant de le tirer vers lui. Reno se laissa faire.

Des gestes sur et non prit au dépourvu. Le noble avait posé la grappe de raisin à côté de Roxas, prenant appuie sur ses mains sur le matelas mœlleux.

-« Et-tu toujours aussi audacieux ? »  
-« Rarement… Je prends ce dont j'ai envie… », souffla-t-il.

Il se relève sur ses avant bras et vient capturer les lèvres de l'homme. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répond à ce baiser. Une de ses mains se détacha du matelas pour venir se glisser sur la nuque, chatouillant les cheveux d'or avant d'y faire une pression. Reno approfondit le baiser, changeant doucement de position pour être un peu mieux au dessus de son corps. Le noble aurait bien voulut savoir ce que cachait cette phrase si dominatrice. Il aurait put se sentir offusqué mais au contraire, il en était flatté… Etre l'objet du désir de cet énigmatique jeune homme… Il rompit doucement le baiser, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-« Est-ce un privilège que je n'aurais que ce soir ? »

Son souffle effleure ses lèvres, les siennes venant déposer des baisers sur son visage d'ange glacial.

-« Peut-être… »

Roxas ferma les yeux sous ces douceurs. Il avait agis selon ses envies… Sa conscience lui criait de ne pas céder à ces envies. Il savait qu'il ne devait se lier à personne mais cet homme avait une trop forte attraction sur lui… Et rien que ses lèvres réveillaient des souvenirs de l'autre nuit, des frissons d'anticipations parcourant son épiderme. Le jeune homme regrettait un peu l'absence d'Axel… Un sourire ironique dessina ses lèvres sans qu'il en ait conscience. Mais ce sourire n'échappa pas à Reno, qui déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-« Pourquoi as-tu ce sourire ? »  
-« Pour rien… »  
-« Tu sais que tu es très beau avec un sourire aux lèvres… », murmura-t-il avec une voix charmeuse. « Mais davantage avec ce sourire 'sincère' que tu as fait à ton amie… »

Le regarde océan se fait froid.

-« Contente toi de rendre cette soirée agréable… »

Une réponse douce mais sans appel. Reno sourit et s'empare de ses lèvres avec plus de sauvagerie que ce premier et doux baiser. Il avait blessé son jeune amant de la soirée avec cette remarque mais il avait été sincère. Le noble aurait bien le temps de découvrir ce que cachait ces mystérieux yeux bleus… Le jeune homme ne lui laissa guère le temps de réfléchir. Il était avide de son attention, avide de lui…

Mais Roxas avait envie de retrouver cette sensation de vie qu'il avait éprouvé dans leurs bras. Entendre son cœur battre à un rythme affolant pour une toute autre raison que son quotidien morbide. Joueur, sensuelle, il mit peu à peu son caractère dominateur pour se laisser aller dans les bras du noble. Reno savait parfaitement comment jouer avec ses nerfs sensibles, car il avait l'expérience d'un dom juan mais aussi car il avait déjà exploré certains points faibles chez cet ange de luxure.

Le jeune homme se laissa posséder, sentant le plaisir tendre son corps mais aussi il sentait une toute autre chose circuler en lui… Une vie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas… Un cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et qui se cognait comme s'il demandait à sortir, à vivre. Il ne devait pas prendre du plaisir à cette sensation, il ne devait pas vivre comme ça… Il avait une autre destinée, tracé par son père adoptif. Un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il avait accepté malgré ce manque cruel d'humanité qu'il se trouvait.

Et étrangement, ce noble aussi perdu que lui le rendait plus humain en faisant battre ce cœur de manière aussi folle. Une partie de lui avait envie de s'accrocher à cette sensation, mais l'autre la repoussait au loin telle une immondice. Son regard encore embrumé de plaisir fixa Reno, au dessus de lui, essoufflé. L'homme se laissa retombé sur lui avec le plus de délicatesse possible, lui offrant une étreinte chaude et humide.

Il devait partir…

Cependant Roxas n'en avait pas la force… Comme si c'était plus difficile pour lui d'abandonner cet amant seul… Alors qu'il n'avait eut aucun mal à les abandonner la dernière fois. Il sentit des douceurs distraites sur son corps de la part de Reno, et tenta de lui en rendre certain avant de fermer les yeux. Il était sous le toit de son amie… Il pouvait bien rester ce soir…

L'ange blond s'endormit progressivement, sous le regard attentionné de son amant qui tira les couvertures de soie pour qu'ils ne se refroidissent pas. Il l'observa un moment à la lueur de la lune avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond lui aussi. Mais ses mains étaient toujours sur son corps comme s'il se refusait à son départ… Pour tenter de l'empêcher de partir en traître durant son sommeil.

**A suivre…**


	4. IV – Le Masque de l'Indifférence

Un grand merci à gourmandizzz et Bouddha pour leur patience et leur soutient dans la publication de cette fic ^^

Je vous laisse avec la suite :3

* * *

IV – Le Masque de l'Indifférence

Les rayons du soleil passaient en traître à travers les rideaux épais mal fermé par les domestiques, pressés d'aller jaser dans les couloirs. Un grognement se fit entendre puis un froissement de draps. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant sous la lumière agressive avant de les refermer. Le noble sentait toujours sa présence à ses côtés et ses mains se mirent à caresser furtivement sa peau. C'était bien lui et non un autre ange. Il ouvrit un œil pour être certain de son hypothèse.

Le jeune homme avait un visage encore détendu par son sommeil réparateur, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Une bien agréable vision au réveil… Bien mieux qu'un Axel qui vous cris dessus comme si vous étiez un violeur infâme. Reno ramena une main vers le visage du dormeur, retirant quelques mèches d'or qui entravaient la vue de son adorable minois.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à son sujet mais un questionnement direct serait voué à l'échec. Le noble savait qui était son père adoptif. Un homme puissant, cruel parfois mais tout aussi juste. Ansem le Sage était le meilleur conseillé du pays selon les rumeurs. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'il gravitait autour du Roi et des aristocrates. Mais il avait depuis trop longtemps quitté cette élite pour en savoir tous les récents secrets. Que cherchait-il à cacher derrière ces airs froids ? Le jeune homme semblait si intouchable par moment avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui avec cette envie démesurée…

Reno savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, tout comme lui cachait un secret… Sauf que le sien était connu de certaine tête aristocratique qu'il essayait d'éviter. Sauf peut-être Axel mais celui-ci le snobait superbement ou ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler à son bon souvenir. Un de ses doigts se mit à caresser sa joue ronde, douce. Son regard le détaillait tel un maître peintre. Roxas remua, lâchant un faible gémissement. On dérangeait son sommeil. Le noble s'amusa à retirer son doigt avant de revenir effleurer sa joue, ses lèvres roses, son nez, chatouiller les cheveux de son front. Il l'explora de la sorte jusqu'à ce que le dormeur montre des signes de réveil plus prononcés.

Un grognement agacé remonta le long de sa gorge tandis qu'il ouvrait paresseusement les yeux. Ces belles pupilles endormies le fusillèrent… Ce beau regard noir et froid.

-« Bonjour, » murmura Reno avec douceur.

Roxas le fixa un instant avant de refermer ses yeux, fourrant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il lâcha un soupire contre sa propre bêtise… Celle d'être resté avec lui cette nuit.

-« Ca fait plaisir. »

-« Quel heure est-il ? »

-« J'avoue ne pas m'en être préoccupé. »

-« Moi oui. J'ai un rendez-vous… »

Le noble eut un sourire devant son ton mi-grognon mi-autoritaire. Il caressa sa joue avant de se rapprocher de son adorable frimousse pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Il ressemblait à un gamin boudeur… Mais il avait les préoccupations d'un intendant.

-« Je vais demander petit ange. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard réprobateur suivit d'un grondement mais Reno l'ignora. Il se leva pour récupérer son pantalon, l'enfila pour être convenable dans la maison de son amie puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et appela un domestique pour se renseigner de l'heure et lui réclama un plateau pour le petit déjeuné. Reno retourna sans attendre dans la chambre et ouvrit les lourds rideaux de velours de la fenêtre de son côté puis il se rassit sur le lit. Sa main vint flatter ses cheveux d'or avec une douceur respectueuse.

-« Il est neuf heures passé, j'ai fait demander un petit déjeuner. »

-« Merci… »

Reno eut un sourire et se rapprocha encore de lui, son regard l'étudiant avec douceur. Il aurait voulut reprendre sa place auprès de son corps chaud mais le bel ange mettait de la distance entre eux grâce à la puissance de son regard, renforcé par son attitude. Le jeune homme était resté la tête dans l'oreiller, allongé sur le ventre. Son œil visible fixa le noble avec réprobation même s'il le laissait faire. Ces tendres caresses…

Ce genre d'attention le détendait progressivement. La main de Reno glissait sur sa nuque, son épaule et commença à gagner du terrain dans son dos. Plus il descendait, plus il retirait le drap de soie blanc.

-« Tu regrettes d'être resté ? », osa-t-il.

La pupille bleu ne le lâcha pas, Roxas se redressant subitement dans le lit. Son regard critique s'attarda une seconde sur le noble avant qu'il ne se détourne, rejetant les draps d'un mouvement sec mais puissant. Il se leva et se mit en quête de récupérer ses affaires. Roxas se vêtit, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Il savait pourtant que son amant de cette nuit le dévorait des yeux… Mais la pudeur n'était pas une de ces préoccupations, elle ne l'avait jamais été à vrai dire.

Regrettait-il vraiment ? Seule sa conscience fidèle à son père adoptif répondait « oui ». Roxas, lui, il avait apprécié sa présence au réveil mais jamais il ne ferait sortir cette pensée par des mots. Il s'en voulait d'être un peu brusque, cependant il avait besoin de remettre ce fossé entre eux. Pour se protéger, pour ne pas céder à l'attrait flamboyant qu'exerçait Reno… Il chercha le papier de l'adresse de cette demoiselle Ivy puis se tourna vers le noble.

-« Je vais devoir partir. »

L'homme le regarda ajusté son haut de soirée et se leva. Il vint enlacer le jeune homme, posant ses lèvres à la base de son cou pour l'embrasser.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu partir si vite… »

-« J'ai un rendez-vous… », répéta-t-il comme une excuse.

Un baiser, puis un autre… Reno parcourait son cou accessible sans dénier le lâcher de ses bras autour de sa taille. Roxas se montra patient, mais ces douceurs l'amadouaient et il sentait cette faiblesse l'envahir. Il devait sortir de cette étreinte. Brusquement ? Le repousser ? Non, cela ne mènerait à rien. Le jeune homme fit appel à toute sa raison pour rester de marbre, mais pour la première fois quelques frissons incontrôlés lui échappèrent.

-« Quand te reverrais-je bel ange ? »

-« Quand nos routes se recroiserons. »

-« J'espère que cela sera bientôt alors… », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Reno lui donna un ultime baiser sur la tempe puis il le relâcha enfin. Il était déçu que ces petites attentions ne l'aient pas fait céder… Le jeune homme était resté de marbre, froid tel un hiver ravageur. Il vit une bille bleue rouler vers lui avant de repartir droit devant lui. Roxas se détacha lentement de lui, comme s'il rechignait à réellement partir. Le noble le regarda avancer, sans qu'il ne lui jette un regard et il disparut derrière la porte sans un bruit de grincement. Le voilà de nouveau seul… Il n'allait pas trop traîner dans cette demeure inconnue, même si c'était une amie à son bel ange blond.

Un soupire las lui échappa et il récupéra ses affaires disperser autour du lit avant de les remettre. Le petit déjeuné arriva et il en profita pour se restaurer. Le gaspillage n'était plus une de ses lois qui régissait sa vie, le profit oui. Cela faisait un repas en moins à se procurer par ses propres moyens. Dans ses poches atterrit une belle pomme rouge, une grappe de raisin, un morceau de brioche puis Reno partit. Il sortit en toute discrétion de la chambre, longea le corridor silencieux puis sortit de la belle maison à l'allure de petit château.

Un dernier regard en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait, et il sortit dans la rue comme s'il était un habitué des lieux. Il avait bien lorgné un des chandeliers en or mais il s'était vite ravisé. Cette maison connaissait son petit amant et s'il voulait avoir une chance de le retrouver entre ses quatre murs, mieux valait ne rien emprunter. Reno se mit en route pour une destination qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il traîna le long des pavés, observant ce qui était sur les étales, les vitrines. Une façon de ralentir ce retour à l'ennui. Ses pas l'emmenaient dans un quartier un peu moins huppé… Toujours plus loin du centre de la capitale si vivant et luxueux.

Son regard se posa avec une certaine lassitude sur sa demeure. Une maison modeste mais qui tombait en désuétude… Reno jeta un regard discret vers les passants puis il entra dans le petit jardin de plantes sauvages. Rien n'était entretenu dans ce petit chemin de verdure, seul les pas du propriétaire semblaient tracer le chemin des pavés cachés par l'herbe verte. Il ressemblait à un autre homme depuis qu'il avait franchit ce portail de fer abîme. Le noble rentra avec la certitude de bientôt ressortir pour aller ailleurs… Allez profiter de la compagnie de Dame ou de Damoiseau, manger et se divertir à leur frais sans quoi… Il deviendrait fou à rester cloître dans ses murs vides, sombres…

Un regard océan fixa la maison et attendit de longues minutes avant de sortir de l'ombre de la ruelle. Roxas l'avait suivit pour satisfaire sa curiosité sur ce personnage dont personne ne savait grand chose. Un noble ne vit pas dans de tel condition, même lui qui n'avait pas ce titre vivait dans un endroit plus agréable. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel puis il se mit à rebrousser chemin pour aller voir cette jeune femme qui réclamait vengeance. Il avait cette affaire qui était plus urgente vu qu'elle remplierait sa caisse. Il chercherait à savoir qui était Reno plus tard…

Roxas passa chez lui pour se changer, s'offrir un brin de toilette afin d'être présentable puis il repartir pour la maison de cette Demoiselle Del Ivy. Son regard s'arrêta sur la clôture à la couleur dorée, une maison immense et d'un blanc immaculé… Avec un jardin aux fleurs diverses et variés, un vrai champ de couleurs mais qui n'égalait en rien le jardin privé de l'aristocrate Maluxia Floriades. Le jeune homme franchit la grille et se rendit à l'entrée de la grande demeure. Le majordome l'accueillit avec méfiance. Roxas demanda à voir mademoiselle Del Ivy, précisant qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec elle à onze heures. L'homme d'un certain âge le regarda avec un air suspicieux puis il le conduisit dans le salon en lui disant d'attendre là.

Ses talons claquèrent doucement sur le parquet impeccable, son regard se portant sur l'environnement luxueux de la jeune femme. La pièce était décorée d'argent gris sur un fond blanc immaculé, un peu comme le couloir qu'il venait de traverser. Un piano à queue était arrangé dans l'angle, près de grandes fenêtres. Roxas s'avança vers la table, posant son regard sur un grand tableau. Il entendit des pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir la jeune femme entrer dans une robe verte émeraude. Son air distingué allait de paire avec sa toilette riche mais sobre à la fois. Elle avait des cheveux blonds attaché de manière harmonieuse, un visage fin et deux yeux bleus perçant.

-« Roxas Libierto, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »

Elle lui tendit sa main lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur et le jeune homme la prit avec courtoisie, y déposant un baiser avant de la fixer avec son calme olympien.

-« Larxene Del Ivy. Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse. Asseyiez-vous. »

Il lui fit un sourire aimable et il prit place sur une des chaises en face de la jeune femme qui était souriante, aimable. Qui pourrais croire que cette délicate fleur l'avait engagé pour se venger. Une rose avec des épines venimeuses à priori… La jeune femme attendit qu'on serve le thé qu'elle avait demandé, étudiant en silence le jeune homme de son regard calculateur. Une fois que le majordome fut sortit elle prit enfin la parole :

-« Votre cher père vous a-t-il dit ma requête ? »

-« Oui, il m'a dit que vous souhaitiez vous venger. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres rouges. Larxene prit une petite cuillère en argent pour remuer son thé après y avoir mit un morceau de sucre, faisant teinté la porcelaine avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-« J'aimerais que vous me vengiez d'un homme assez haut placé. Mais vu votre beauté, vous n'aurez sans doute aucun mal à l'approcher. »

Roxas but à son tour une gorgée du thé, levant un sourcil interrogateur quand à cette affirmation. Il attendait de savoir qui était sa cible.

-« Cet homme, c'est Axel Del Fuego. »

Son regard était sa pitié, tout l'être de cette femme semblait réclamer vengeance. Le jeune homme reposa sa tasse de porcelaine blanche avec calme, son regard océan venant se planter dans les pupilles adverses.

-« Très bien. Mon père vous a-t-il dit ce que cela vous coûtera ? »

-« Il m'a dit de voir cela avec vous très cher. Mais je mettrais le prix qu'il faudra pour que cette vermine ne respire pas un instant de plus. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier, mais puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous souhaitez vous venger de lui ? »

Larxene le regarda avec une certaine surprise devant cette question à laquelle elle ne s'était visiblement pas préparée.

-« C'est simple, cet impertinent m'a promis le mariage aussitôt qu'il a eut ce qu'il voulait, il m'a délaissé. »

-« Je comprends… »

Sa voix avait le timbre de la compassion, tout comme son regard et la jeune femme eut un sourire à son entendre. Roxas n'excusait pas le comportement insultant d'Axel mais… Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir le chercher, le revoir. Il savait que l'aristocrate était le plus délicat à aborder des deux. Il n'avait pas non plus encore intégré le fait qu'il allait devoir éliminer cet homme.

Le jeune homme discuta du prix, qu'il n'hésita pas à faire un peu élevé vu que ce Del Fuego était un membre aristocratique et qu'il risquait sa vie et sa réputation dans cette affaire. La jeune femme n'épilogua guère sur le prix. Larxene voulait le savoir mort, quel qu'en soit le prix. Roxas empocha la moitié de la somme, convenant avec elle qu'il reviendrait quand la victime serait morte et enterrée. Sa bourse dans la poche, il prit congé de cette ravissante jeune femme, se dirigea chez lui. Il s'autorisa à ne penser à cette affaire que lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le fauteuil de velours, la tête renverser en arrière à fixer les lattes du plafond.

Tuer Axel…

Rien que cette phrase avait un goût étrange dans sa bouche. Il avait été son amant d'une nuit, il n'aurait rien dut être de plus mais malheureusement, il avait été attiré par lui, comme par Reno… Roxas ne se souciait guère de la petite dualité entre les deux pour ses faveurs. Lui, il ne faisait pas la différence, il appréciait les deux pour ce qu'il était. Un aristocrate capricieux et un déchu noble des plus délicats. Un soupire lui échappa et son regard se posa alors sur la bourse remplit de pièce qui trônait sur le coin de sa table à manger.

Trouver Axel allait l'occuper toute l'après-midi. Il passerait d'abord voir son père car il devait être au courant de qui invitait qui chez qui. Mais la partie après serait un jeu d'enfant… Cela serait même trop simple… Roxas ferma les yeux, essayant de se vider le crâne de tout ce qui le submergeait. C'était nouveau, c'était dérangeant pour sa prochaine mission. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se concentrer face à Axel. Le temps coula pendant que le jeune homme se détendait puis il sauta sur ses pieds dans la ferme intention de trouver où se rendrait sa proie.

Roxas se rendit alors chez son père adoptif, retournant dans la demeure qui l'avait vu grandir. Il salua quelques domestiques avec un sourire sincère. Certains avaient été des anges pour lui, ils leur avaient donné l'affection qu'il lui avait manquée dans la rue, avant qu'Ansem le Sage ne le prenne sous son toit. Il retrouva son père attablé derrière son bureau, avec des piles de papiers importants. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'accueillir son fils et de discuter du rendez-vous, de sa cible et d'avoir les informations qu'il était venu chercher.

Axel Del Fuego se rendrait à une soirée chez un de ses nombreux amis aristocrates. Il pourra sans mal se faufiler parmi les invités d'après son père ce qui était une chance. Roxas remercia son paternel pour ses précieuses informations puis il le quitta. Il fit un crochet par la cuisine pour saluer la vieille cuisinière qu'il adorait avec tendresse. C'était presque une mère pour lui. Et elle le gâta de quelques gâteaux de sa recette, lui donnant même un panier avec des fruits et des légumes qu'elle avait acheté en grande quantité. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme. La cuisinière se comportait comme une mère. Elle avait peur qu'il ne mange pas à sa faim mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il accepta son présent, la remerciant avec douceur avant de filer. Si son père adoptif le voyait filer avec un panier remplit, il l'enverrait vite chez lui avec un coup de pieds dans les fesses et sans le panier. Roxas prit alors un peu son temps pour s'occuper de chez lui et s'habiller en conséquence pour la soirée. Sans oublier ses fidèles amies, ses belles lames qu'il attacha à la ceinture de soie rouge avant de partir en direction de la fête.

Une fois devant la somptueuse demeure, le jeune homme guetta le meilleur moment pour s'introduire parmi les invités qui arrivaient en calèche. Roxas se faufila tel un chat entre les personnes, les fiacres puis il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de la maison. La musique envahissait les marches de l'escalier et la chaleur produite par tant d'aristocrates entassées se fit sentir une fois qu'il eut pénétrer dans la grande salle de réception. Il y était, maintenant, il devait repérer sa cible… A moins que celle-ci ne vienne à lui. C'était une éventualité à prendre en compte.

Roxas avait tous ses sens en alerte, mais pour lui ce n'était pas une mission ordinaire… Il lui fallut plus d'une heure avant de voir apparaître l'objet de sa recherche. Une chevelure flamboyante, des yeux pétillants et un sourire à charmer n'importe quel dame - ou damoiseau - de cette soirée. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Ce soir là, c'était lui qui allait le charmer et non pas l'inverse… C'est lui qui le prendrait dans son piège…

Axel était arrivé et fut accueillit comme un prince, discutant avec le maître de maison, entouré de jeunes filles toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres. Il n'avait pas encore vu son bel ange blond, qu'il avait cherché après la désagréable surprise qu'il lui avait laissé, à savoir, se réveiller au côté de Reno… Il continua avec ses hôtes, tandis que le jeune assassin l'observait de loin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller le voir tout de suite… Roxas savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait qu'à se montrer pour que l'aristocrate abandonne sa cours pour venir vers lui. Et être aussi certain de ça lui faisait presque peur.

Le jeune homme s'amusa à graviter autour de lui mais sans pour autant se montrer clairement, jouant de la présence des autres personnes pour se dissimuler lorsqu'Axel était sur le point de le voir. Un jeu qui dura quelques valses avant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate se dessina un largue sourire. Il reporta son attention sur les jeunes filles avait de les délaisser, plaidant une connaissance à aller voir. Les jolies fleurs protestèrent mais le laissèrent partir et Roxas fit mine de l'ignorer.

Son jeu de séduction était davantage fatal face à cet homme. Roxas marchait dans la foule de froufrous, de jupons et de vestes distinguées mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son coin tranquille qu'il sentait une main douce et ferme attraper son bras. Il tourna sa tête blonde vers lui, un regard mi-surpris mi-vainqueur. Axel n'avait pas quitté son sourire et ses pupilles vertes semblaient s'être enflammé rien qu'en le voyant.

-« Je t'ai cherché partout mon bel ange… », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-« J'ai été rappelé au paradis. »

Une réponse qui amusa Axel. Son regard d'émeraude glissa vers le couloir le plus proche puis il invita son jeune ami à l'y accompagner. Roxas fit mine d'hésiter mais il lui emboîta le pas. Il le sentait fébrile, comme un enfant à qui on va donner une récompense. Si tôt l'angle de bois passé, l'aristocrate plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un élan de possessivité qui surprit Roxas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part… Néanmoins, il lui laissa volonté mener cette danse infernale et sensuelle.

Lorsqu'Axel relâcha ses douces lèvres, une de ses mains se mit à caresser son visage, ses yeux le dévorant. L'autre main de sa proie prenait appuie sur le mur comme pour lui barrer la route. Mais il n'irait nulle part… Non, il resterait jusqu'au bout de cette nuit qui lui sera fatal. Les deux billes lagon fixèrent ses consoeurs vertes avec un mélange de timidité maligne.

-« Tu es terriblement difficile à trouver… »

-« Un ange ne réside pas sur Terre, non ? », se moqua Roxas.

-« Alors il va te falloir tourner le dos au Paradis… Car je ne peux plus me passer de toi… »

La passion enrouait sa voix. Le feu du désir illuminait son regard. Le jeune assassin eut un frison devant tant de démonstration. Il se sentait prit au dépourvu sur l'instant. Que devait-il faire ? Céder à ce qu'il réclamait… Ou bien agir tout de suite pendant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Axel ne lui laissa guère le temps de réfléchir, ses lèvres revenant à l'assaut de sa peau. Un baiser sur ses lèvres, un sur sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne trouve le chemin de son cou. Roxas se demanda soudainement si Axel avait eut vent de la soirée d'hier ? Reno était-il venu le narguer avec leur soirée ?

Impossible, ils ne pouvaient s'être vus… L'aristocrate évitait avec grand soin le noble. Cet embrassement faisait juste partie de son désir de l'avoir… Lui, l'ange qui est si insaisissable. Les lèvres dévorantes d'Axel gagnaient du terrain, celui-ci tira même un peu sur sa chemise pour avoir accès à ses clavicules. Roxas sentit les mains de sa proie venir caresser ses formes prisonnières de ses vêtements. Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser prendre au dépourvu.

-« Axel… », murmura-t-il plaintivement. « Pas ici… On est… On pourrait nous voir… »

Un grognement agacé sorte de sa gorge mais il arrête ses baisers enflammés, son visage revenant à la hauteur du sien. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, le regard désolé de s'être laisser emporter.

-« Pardonne-moi bel ange… »

L'aristocrate se mit à déposer des baisers légers sur son visage pour se faire pardonner, se montrant très doux. Sa fougue était toujours là, dans son regard brillant mais ses gestes avaient été calmés par la plainte de Roxas. Le jeune homme fut soulagé et put retrouver ses moyens.

-« Viens… »

Axel lui prit délicatement le bras et le jeune homme le suivit docilement. Il jeta un regard en arrière mais personne ne les avait vus disparaître dans ce couloir. L'aristocrate l'avait bien sur dirigé dans une des chambres qu'il devait côtoyer lors de ses soirées mondaines. Mais si tôt qu'il eut passé la porte et qu'elle fut refermée, ses lèvres lui furent volées dans un baiser tout aussi fougueux que le précédent. Roxas se laissa bien moins déstabiliser. Il se plia au jeu et répondit. Cependant, il entraîna lui-même Axel vers le lit, avant de se montrer plus audacieux.

Sa proie sourit contre ses lèvres avant de l'allonger sur le lit, entreprenant de se débarrasser de tout ce qui le gênait. A commencer par les épées de son bel ange, qu'il fit glisser avec respect au bas du lit. Roxas lui adressa un sourire avant de le couvrir de tendres attentions, se prêtant au jeu tout en sachant le pourquoi de sa présence. Mais ce laisser allez dans ses bras était aussi délicieux que sa nuit précédente avec Reno. Il avait l'impression d'être vivant… Son cœur battait si rapidement… Son souffle se mêlait au sien, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes avec un étrange besoin.

Roxas se laissa retomber dans ses bras, possédé, consumé par la flamme du plaisir qui régnait encore dans ses veines. Sa tête se posa sur son torse qui se soulevait avec irrégularité. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme se laissait bercer par sa respiration encore saccadé de leur ébat, ayant le droit à des douces caresses distraites dans son dos. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur le visage d'Axel, celui-ci affichait un visage ravi, tendre. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion mentale qu'il se lasserait bien vite de sa compagnie. Après tout, cet homme était un coureur de jupons et de pantalons.

Mais qu'importe, ce soir il…

Un baiser sur son front fit envoler cet acte. Axel se mit un peux mieux dans le lit, le couvrant des draps en soie avant de le blottir contre lui. Sans rien quémander, l'aristocrate lui donnait tant de douceur, tant d'attention…

-« Axel… », murmura-t-il dans véritable raison.

-« Oui mon bel ange ? »

-« Si je… si j'apprécie ta compagnie et celle de Reno, serais-tu capable de me partager ? »

L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils et le serra contre lui de manière possessive… C'était une manière de dire « non », Roxas en était persuadé.

-« Si je n'ai pas le choix… Bien que je préférais avoir l'exclusivité de savourer ta peau bel ange. »

Roxas eut un léger rire amusé mais il ne répondit rien, il se lova contre le torse d'Axel en baillant. Il lui donna quelques baisers, sur sa peau nue à sa portée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. L'aristocrate le laissa faire comme il l'entendait. Sa présence dans ses bras était bien trop agréable après une question aussi difficile. Pourquoi diable devait-il s'enticher d'une si horrible personne ? Axel aurait bien voulut protester, lui dire un « non » catégorique mais il avait déjà dit oui une fois… Lors de cette fameuse première soirée. Son orgueil lui interdisait de considérer Reno autrement que comme un parasite qu'il n'avait plus envie de côtoyer.

Cependant, il allait devoir faire un effort… Axel le couvrit de tendres caresses avant de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Il le tenait assez fermement. La désagréable expérience de la dernière fois lui avait servit de leçon. L'aristocrate n'était pas encore lassé de cette conquête si mystérieuse… Si fuyante… Il était à lui et à personne d'autre, enfin, dans sa petite tête d'égocentrique.

Au milieu de la nuit, le jeune homme émergea doucement comme si une horloge intérieure lui sonnait le signale d'alarme. Il releva des yeux endormis vers le visage serein de son amant de cette nuit… De sa proie… Jamais il ne s'était laissé allez dans les bras de sa victime… Et pourtant, il avait dormir quelques heures. Roxas desserra son étreinte avec douceur, se relevant pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Axel écarta un bras sur le long du lit inoccupé, marmonnant quelque chose. Une fois que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il chercha ses armes. Le foulard de sa ceinture rencontra vite ses doigts et il tâtonna pour trouver le manche d'une de ses lames. Dans un silence glacial, la lame sortit de son fourreau et vint près de l'homme endormi. L'acier éclairait le visage de l'endormi, la lune lui donnant un éclat inquiétant.

Roxas fixa Axel tandis qu'il plaçait la lame près de sa gorge. Quelque chose en lui remuait. Un mal être qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais ressentit. L'acier lunaire effleura à peine la peau d'Axel et le jeune homme prit conscience de son incapacité à faire ce geste… Non, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, même si cela devait être l'argent qui le nourrirait pendant trois mois. Ce n'était guère un cas de conscience, des innocents endormis il en avait tué des centaines. Non, cet homme là, il l'attirait, il lui avait donné quelque chose qui avait manqué à son cœur, à sa vie.

Il l'avait rendu vivant… Le regard de Roxas s'assombrit et il retira la lame, juste au moment ou Axel roula sur le côté pour se rapprocher de lui. Dans son sommeil il cherchait sa présence si bien qu'il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il déglutit avec difficulté, un nœud nouant sa gorge. Axel serait la première mission ou il échouerait de sa propre volonté et… Il ne savait pas quel conséquence exacte cela amènerait mais pour lui, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Epargner cet homme pour subir le courroux d'un autre, son père, son maître… Il avait étrangement envie de fuir…

Au lieu de ça, il manoeuvra sa lame pour la remettre dans son fourreau, se laissant entraver par les bras possessifs d'Axel. Avant de retourner tout contre lui… Sa chaleur… Son odeur… Du sang aurait du couler ce soir là, mais ce sont des larmes qui roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il les avait laissé lui échapper…

**A suivre…**


	5. V – Le Masque du Désespoir

Merci pour les reviews ! Je vais répondre en détail pour cette fois-ci.

**gourmandizzz :** Oui, c'est bien cela que faisait Roxy dans le chapitre un mais je ne te dirai pas si Axel et Reno l'apprennent! Surprise ;p Merci de ta fidélité, cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.  
**Fire Serendipity :** C'est vrai que ça fait très Assassin Creed même si je n'y ais jamais joué lol Et j'aime changé et Roxy est un assassin tellement mignon... Et voui, vive le ARR :3  
**Bouddha :** Arf des fautes, encore ? La fic entière à pourtant été bêta... A moins que je me sois trompé de fichier mais cela m'étonnerais! En espérant qu'il n'y en est pas trop dans ce chapitre :x  
**HitsuSoul :** Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise! Et merci pour le compliment (blush). Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir car j'accorde une grande importance à ce que j'écris et à la manière de faire rentrer le lecteur dans l'univers que je visualise. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de tes questions :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

V - Le Masque du Désespoir

Le matin était entré dans la chambre avec douceur. Malheureusement pour Roxas, son sommeil avait été léger et les premiers rayons du soleil lui firent ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il avait commis. Axel était vivant, et il était blotti contre lui à la manière d'un mignon. Le jeune assassin lâcha un soupir consterné de sa propre bêtise et se retira des bras de son amant. Il le fit sans se soucier de la douceur de rigueur pour ne pas le réveiller. Assis sur le rebord du lit, il commençait déjà à se rhabiller, piochant un de ses vêtements sur le sol avant de l'enfiler. L'aristocrate émergea doucement. Un grognement avait fusé lorsqu'il avait été rejeté de manière peu convenable, son regard luttant contre la lumière pour maintenir ses paupières ouvertes.

Il le vit en train de revêtir ses habits, assis non loin de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous ce départ quelque peu soudain de sa part. Il était resté toute la nuit et il comptait désormais s'enfuir ? Hors de question ! Axel leva une main vers son visage pour se frotter les yeux, essayant de mieux se réveiller. Cela fait, il vint attraper la taille de son jeune amant, déjà couvert de sa chemise.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir maintenant ?  
- Si.

Une voix tranchante, hostile. L'homme se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête durant cette nuit plus qu'agréable. Inconscient qu'il était, Axel ne savait pas qu'il était passé à deux doigts de la mort… Il se redressa dans le lit, prenant avec plus de fermeté les hanches de Roxas pour l'attirer à lui, et le plaquer sur le matelas. Lorsque son bel ange tenta de le repousser, de se redresser, il captura ses poignets pour le maintenant, le dominant de son corps nu. Son regard émeraude se planta dans le sien. Si indifférent, si froid… Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'aurait déplu ? Tenta-t-il.

Roxas resta silencieux. Comment se sortir de cette situation sans révéler le pourquoi de sa vraie présence ? Il n'avait jamais été là pour prendre du bon temps avec lui… Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à personne… Mais l'irrémédiable s'était produit. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était attiré par lui comme par Reno, et il ne voulait pas choisir. Choisir reviendrait à céder davantage. Tant que ses deux hommes se faisaient la guerre pour ses faveurs, il aurait une chance de garder ses distances avec toutes ces sensations qu'ils lui apportaient.

Devant ce refus de parler, Axel se pencha doucement dans son cou et se mit à le couvrir de baisers, de mordillements, de léchouilles… Milles petites attentions afin de torturer ce bel ange qui refusait de lui dire pourquoi il voulait partir. Le jeune homme dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir des soupirs au fur et à mesure du traitement allant crescendo.

- Axel, gronda-t-il avec froideur.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça…, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.  
- Je dois partir.

L'aristocrate fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, relevant les deux poignets de son petit amour pour les réunir sous la prise d'une seule de ses mains. L'autre glissa le long d'un des bras prisonniers avant de venir retirer les pans de la chemise. Ses baisers ne cessèrent pas leur œuvre dans son cou et cette main aventureuse s'amusait à flatter des zones sensibles.

- Axel…  
- Tu n'as pas envie de partir…  
- C'est… lâche…  
- Tous les moyens sont bons pour te garder auprès de moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

L'homme mordilla le lobe de son oreille, son souffle caressant sa nuque sensible. Roxas aurait pu se débattre, lui tordre le bras d'un mouvement agile et brusque. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela car il avait raison. Il ne souhaitait pas partir. Quand il aurait quitté ce lieu, il allait devoir rendre des comptes à son père et cela se gâterait pour lui. Un soupire lui échappa, son corps se cambrant sous le passage délicieux de sa main.

- Je devrais partir… après…

Son regard océan se plongeant dans les deux émeraudes qui brillaient. Il avait gagné le droit de le garder encore un peu, de le marquer davantage comme sien… Avec tendresse, il s'empara de ses lèvres, relâchant ses poignets pour capturer une de ses mains et jouer avec. Roxas eut un mince sourire contre ses lèvres et se laissa guider. Axel tirait encore les ficelles de ses réactions pour cette fois-ci, car après, il mettrait sans aucun doute un fossé entre eux deux. Le jeune homme prenait de plus en plus goût à sa chaleur, à sa douceur possessive. Il se demandait comment un homme aussi jaloux que lui avait bien pu accepter de le partager avec un autre… Peut-être parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas le choix ? Mais Axel était plus difficile à gérer que Reno.

Axel savoura cette partie qu'il venait de gagner, laissant le jeune homme étourdi par le plaisir, alors que le soleil se faisait plus lumineux sur le parquet de la chambre. Roxas ferma ses yeux, la lumière blanche le dérangeait. La sensation des mains distraites de l'aristocrate avait un effet apaisant mais tout aussi cruel… Il ne pouvait occulter sa mission échouée et Axel Del Fuego était bel et bien vivant –et en pleine forme. Le jeune homme se laissa bercer par la douceur de cette matinée qui lui avait échappé, restant pour prendre un petit déjeuner qu'Axel avait mandé à un domestique, après l'avoir appelé dans la chambre sans aucune pudeur.

Le jeune assassin ne chercha pas à savoir s'il connaissait le maître des lieux ou non. Cela lui importait peu. Du moment que l'on ne l'ait pas vu, lui… Mais il avait été caché par les draps et par le corps même d'Axel. Un soupir lui échappa et il se retourna, se lovant sur le côté. L'aristocrate sourit en le voyant faire, sa main venant flatter ses flancs. Son regard était plein d'attention. Pour la première fois, il se plaisait en la compagnie de quelqu'un.

Roxas était si beau, si énigmatique… Axel avait envie de le garder pour lui, en bon égoïste qu'il était. Avoir dit « oui » à ce partage l'agaçait profondément mais il ne romprait pas sa parole. Sa main vint caresser sa joue avec douceur avant de repartir sur son flanc. Pourquoi lui avait-il si facilement rempli ce vide qu'il ne supportait plus ? Roxas prenait de l'importance à ses yeux. Il l'avait cherché par jeu au début, mais très vite sil s'était surpris à le guetter n'importe où. Comme si Axel avait développé une dépendance à sa personne. Lui qui aimait sa solitude et son éternel jeu de séduction… L'aristocrate eut un léger sourire ironique en se disant qu'il avait été piégé.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit. Le domestique s'approcha sans lever les yeux sur les occupants du lit, posant le plateau là où l'aristocrate le lui montrait, puis il fila sans demander son reste. Roxas rouvrit les yeux à cet instant, fixant le bol en terre cuite fumant, les brioches, le pain et les fruits. Il se redressa et prit une brioche pour commencer à manger avec un mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension. Axel se rapprocha de lui pour le couvrir de douces attentions mais le jeune homme semblait de marbre… Ou du moins, il montrait moins ses réactions positives. Une fois son petit déjeuné pris, Roxas se leva, retirant les bras de l'aristocrate qui l'entravait.

- Je dois vraiment y aller…  
- Pourquoi si vite… Reste encore un-  
- Non.

Son ton fut sec, catégorique et son regard de glace se posa sur l'homme qui entravait sa retraite. Axel lui rendit un regard étonné devant tant de froideur, puis il se détendit. Il se contenta de se taire et de le regarder s'habiller. N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il avait voulu de lui ce matin ? Oui… Et non… Il savait qu'il avait une tendance à être très égoïste mais il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir… Pour une tout autre raison… Il oubliait la notion d'ennui en sa présence, il n'avait pas envie que cela cesse. L'aristocrate eut un petit sourire ironique à ces pensées. Cela devait être un effet secondaire de ce petit plaisir, non ? Son regard émeraude coula sur la silhouette vêtue de son ange blond.

Il s'éloignait à vue d'œil et pourtant… Pour une fois, il avait vraiment envie de retenir quelqu'un auprès de lui. Axel délaissa le plateau, ses pieds nus marchant sur le bois froid. Il entoura la taille du jeune homme de ses bras avant de poser son front sur son épaule. Une de ses épées caressait sa cuisse, le métal froid lui offrant une sensation désagréable mais il s'en fichait. S'il le lâchait, Roxas allait fuir et se volatiliser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…, murmura-t-il dans son cou.  
- Tu es bien capricieux… Reno, lui, respecte mes décisions.  
- Ne me compare pas à lui, grogna Axel.

Un sourire amusé étira les fines lèvres du jeune assassin. Décidément, Axel n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on aborde le sujet Reno. De toute manière, il serait obligé… A moins que la solution à venir ne soit des plus radicales… Il posa une de ses mains sur les bras possessifs. Le jeune homme baissa imperceptiblement la tête en avant comme pour ne pas lui laisser accès à son visage.

- Laisse-moi partir, Axel…  
- Quand te reverrais-je, mon bel ange ?  
- Bientôt…  
- Je serais chez mon ami le Baron Aqualagues, ce soir…

Roxas tourna son regard vers lui, Axel ayant relevé la tête pour tenter de croiser les deux océans bleus. Un mince sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres, la douce petite main serrant son poignet avant qu'il ne le lâche. Le jeune homme s'avança sans jeter un regard en arrière… Encore et toujours, afin de mettre un fossé entre eux deux. Axel ne le lâchait pas du regard avec le sentiment qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir partir. Mais pour une fois, c'était lui qui était pris au jeu de la séduction et pas l'inverse. Il aurait beau se montrer capricieux, jaloux, possessif envers cet ange mystérieux, ce n'était pas lui qui commandait. Roxas le dirigeait selon ses principes, ses envies…

La porte se referma et cela le sortit de ses pensées. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague et une impression de froid saisit son corps nu au milieu de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le lit et récupérera ses habits afin de se vêtir. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête… Il espérait le voir ce soir…

Le jeune assassin quitta les lieux sans se faire remarquer, levant les yeux vers le ciel dégagé. Le soleil était presque à son zénith. Avait-il le temps de rentrer chez lui pour retarder ce moment fatidique ? La réponse lui était déjà connue. Un soupir lui échappa et ses pas prirent la direction de la maison de son père adoptif. Il déambulant doucement dans les rues, la gorge se serrant et son estomac se nouant de plus à plus à l'approche de sa destination. Lorsqu'il fut devant l'imposante porte de bois, il eut pour la première fois envie de fuir en traître. Cependant il entra avec un visage de marbre et un pas un peu sec.

Roxas se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, après s'être renseigné auprès du majordome. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Une voix grave lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit en silence. Le jeune homme avança vers le bureau vidé des piles de dossiers, son père debout près d'un tableau qu'il venait apparemment d'acquérir. Son regard s'était levé une fraction de seconde avant de redescendre. Tout dans l'attitude de son mentor lui laissait deviner qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses.

- Alors Roxas, la mission s'est-elle bien passée ?

Sa voix le fit trembler, un ton accusateur, froid… Le jeune homme releva sa tête pour le fixer, ne pas fléchir devant sa propre culpabilité.

- Axel Del Fuego n'est pas mort conformément au souhait de cette Mademoiselle Del Ivy.

Le jeune assassin fixa son père avec un respect prudent. Ansem le regarda de haut, haussant un sourcil surpris devant cette annonce comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Un soupir las lui échappa et il se rapprocha de son fils adoptif. Un claquement sec retentit une seconde après. La brutalité de ce coup était égale à sa puissance. Roxas avait la tête tournée sur le côté opposé, la joue en feu. Mais il encaissa sans broncher, sa tête reprenant sa place et son regard fixant son mentor.

- Pourquoi as-tu échoué ?  
- Il… Il ne m'a pas choisi et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'impliquer une innocente victime.

Mentir avec un regard des plus froids, francs… Roxas savait que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps pour que son père sache que c'était lui qui avait partagé la couche d'Axel et non pas « une victime innocente ». Le regard d'Ansem était des plus durs et Roxas avait du mal à soutenir un tel regard. Il avait failli à sa tâche, il mentait… A une personne à qui il devait la vie… Une vie dénuée de sens, une vie vide… Il n'était qu'un pantin, la main armée de cet homme puissant et influent. Se dresser contre lui signifiait mourir.

- Je suis très déçu de toi, Roxas. Toi qui étais parfait jusqu'à présent, voilà que tu faillis à une tâche aussi simple ? Est-ce parce que cet homme a été ton amant d'un soir ?

Il lui saisit le menton, son regard perçant se plongeant dans les deux océans bleus pour guetter la moindre de ses réactions. Roxas peinait à ne pas réagir face à ces provocations. Axel et Reno l'avaient rendu beaucoup trop humain…

- N'oublie pas que je sais tout… Absolument tout ce que j'ai envie de savoir. Tu n'es rien Roxas, c'est moi qui t'ai sorti de ta fange ! Je n'accepterais plus aucun échec de ta part, est-ce bien compris ?  
- Oui, Père.  
- Tu vas mettre de côté cette mission pour le moment, j'ai une affaire plus urgente à te faire exécuter.

Il lui relâcha le menton d'un geste de dédain, allant vers son bureau pour tirer des papiers du tiroir. Il les présenta à son fils adoptif.

- Demain soir, tu iras réduire au silence cette personne. Je te préviens, je n'accepterais aucun échec.  
- Je n'échouerais pas, Père.

Roxas inclina la tête avec respect devant son père, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Son regard lui promettait mille tortures encore plus impitoyables que la mort elle-même. Et Ansem le Sage était bien capable d'avoir de telles personnes autour de lui qui possédaient ses compétences. Le jeune assassin avait à peine posé les yeux sur les papiers, juste pour lire le prénom de sa victime qui lui était inconnu. Son regard se releva avec hésitation vers son mentor.

- Disparais de ma vue maintenant !

Il s'inclina avec un certain soulagement avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois au dehors, il s'autorisa enfin à porter sa main sur sa joue qui était encore chaude. Il devait s'y trouver une belle marque rouge… Mais il devait vraiment s'estimer heureux de n'avoir eu que cela. Son père adoptif aurait très bien pu le rosser avec une cravache ou tout autre objet qui l'avait déjà puni durant sa formation. Sa peau en portait encore quelques cicatrices… Sans un mot, il sortit de la maison, évitant les domestiques qui l'aimaient bien. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder ici. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se retrouver chez lui, et de se ressaisir.

Mais aussitôt qu'il fut entre les quatre murs de sa propre demeure, le jeune assassin ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Son mentor savait où il habitait… Avait-il mis quelqu'un non loin pour le surveiller ? Son regard azur scruta par réflexe la rue mais rien ne lui parut étrange. Il déposa ses épées sur la table de bois, le fracas du métal faisant bourdonner ses oreilles avant qu'il ne se jette dans l'unique canapé qu'il possédait. Un nuage de poussière s'en éleva et tourbillonna autour de lui, chassé par un soupir.

Son regard vide se focalisa sur le vieux bois des poutres au plafond, comme si cela méritait toute son attention. Roxas avait du mal à croire encore ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait laissé la vie à une de ses proies… Il avait laissé Axel en vie… Pourquoi ? Cette question torturait son esprit qui tentait de la résoudre par bien des manières. Cependant, la solution n'en découlait toujours pas et le temps passa sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait vu la lumière décliner par la fenêtre derrière lui et son ombre se dessinait sur le mur en face.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et partit se préparer. Son esprit était vidé, il agissait machinalement. Il n'avait qu'un besoin : voir sa victime et arranger les choses. Cela lui semblait soudainement vital. Il réglerait le problème une bonne fois pour toutes, non ? Vêtu élégamment, le jeune assassin glissa ses deux fidèles amies d'acier autour de sa ceinture avant de sortir dans les rues sombres. Ses pas se firent empressés, rapides. Roxas gagna la demeure de ce Baron, cette bâtisse où il avait rencontré les deux hommes roux pour la première fois. Son regard se porta sur les murs encore éclairés par le soleil mourant à l'horizon.

Il devait être là… Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire faux bond.

Roxas ne prit même pas la peine de s'introduire discrètement parmi la foule. Ses pensées étaient désorganisées, son envie plus forte que tout. Son regard azur cherchait ses cheveux flamboyants, ses oreilles tentant de capter sa voix suave et charmeuse. Il fendit la foule de robes en dentelles et de costume de soie pour se diriger vers lui… Mais lorsqu'il ne fut à moins d'un mètre il réalisa son erreur.

- Tiens, Roxas, sourit Reno.

Le jeune homme avait le visage figé tel de la glace, ses yeux ne s'attendant pas à voir cet homme-là. Il s'était trompé dans sa rage aveugle. Perdait-il le contrôle de lui-même pour se tromper de la sorte et manquer de discernement ?

- As-tu vu Axel ?  
- Non…

Le noble se rapprocha de lui, visiblement dérangé par cette question. Autant son jeune et mystérieux amant n'avait pas été mécontent de le revoir la dernière fois, autant ici il semblait si inatteignable… Il porta une main délicate sur son épaule qui ne fit absolument pas réagir Roxas.

- Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?  
- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Son ton était froid, voire même hostile. Reno ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par son attitude si glaciale, et suivit le regard du jeune homme qui visiblement cherchait Axel. Le regard du noble revint le détailler, lui et son aura étrangement lugubre… Cet ange de lumière semblait avoir perdu la maîtrise de son esprit. Soudain, il délaissa Reno pour avancer parmi la foule. L'homme voulut l'appeler mais il avait aperçu Axel. Et à sa démarche résolue, il eut un mauvais pressentiment… Le noble emboîta le pas au jeune homme, le suivant à distance respectable.

Roxas n'avait guère perdu de temps lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa proie, se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas déterminé. Il avait abandonné Reno sans même se soucier de la convenance, de faire bonne figure face à ces yeux mondains qui l'observaient. Non il s'en fichait, les futures rumeurs ne seraient rien face à la tranquillité d'esprit à laquelle il aspirait. Il bouscula une jeune femme et présenta vaguement ses excuses, allant directement attraper le bras de l'aristocrate qui le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

- Mon bel ange ?, laissa-t-il échapper avec étonnement.

Le jeune assassin ne dit rien, il l'entraîna tout bonnement à l'écart. Il se fichait à qui parlait à cet homme avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans le couloir, il se fichait des regards sur son dos. Des coups de fouet et de bâton l'avaient meurtri bien plus que leurs regards scandalisés. Axel avait lancé une phrase d'excuse à l'assistance mais elle ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Roxas. Il plaqua l'homme contre le bois avec dureté.

Axel le regarda avec une surprise évidente. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible de la part de cet être qui paraissait si inoffensif. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais une lame vint rapidement caresser sa gorge. La lueur de l'acier fit pâlir l'aristocrate qui ne comprenait pas la situation mais au regard déterminé de son jeune amant, il comprit que ce n'était nullement une farce. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et lança un regard sur le côté pour voir si quelqu'un aurait la sublime idée de venir ici. Ses deux prunelles émeraude revinrent sur Roxas, et sur la lueur de rage qui brillait dans ses yeux… La lame se pressa contre la gorge d'Axel, l'empêchant de faire un geste sans qu'il ne se coupe.

- Roxas…, appela-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que…  
- Tais-toi !, ordonna son vis-à-vis.

Le souffle de l'aristocrate semblait s'être stoppé. Mince filet de vie invisible qui caressait la joue du jeune assassin. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à finir ce geste pourtant amorcé ? Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois… Une gorge par-ci… Un ventre par-là… Son expression alors si dure et froide commença à fondre, se muant en masque de désespoir… La lame commença à perdre le contact avec la peau chaude et Axel s'autorisa à respirer un peu mieux. Son regard ne lâchait pas son jeune amant, il voulait comprendre mais n'osait poser de questions.

L'arme finit par se retirer, le bras de Roxas retombant mollement le long de son corps. Le jeune assassin vint cogner la poitrine de l'homme de sa tête, son autre main agrippée sur son habit coûteux.

- Pourquoi…, fit-il avec douleur.

Axel ouvrit la bouche mais il n'avait pas la réponse pour la simple raison qu'il ne connaissait pas le pourquoi de ce geste. Il était légèrement tremblant en réalisant qu'il était passé si près de la mort, mais il se ressaisit à la vue de Reno. Celui se rapprochait à pas feutrés, son regard intense planté dans celui de son ancienne conquête. L'aristocrate était trop déstabilisé pour l'envoyer balader… Et sa présence le rassurait étrangement face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Plus jamais il ne se ferait d'illusions sur les capacités du jeune ange.

Avec douceur, Reno posa ses mains sur les épaules basses de Roxas qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'ici, avant de crisper sa main sur le tissu. Il savait que ce n'était pas Axel… Son autre main se posa nerveusement sur la poignée de son épée courte.

- Allons dans une chambre, tu veux bien, Roxas ?

Le noble avait fixé Axel qui acquiesça silencieusement, avant de porter son regard vers l'étrange jeune homme qu'était devenu Roxas. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé qu'il était innocent, qu'il parcourait de temps en temps les soirées mondaines en quête d'amusement. Mais cette scène venait de révéler l'inverse. Roxas leur était totalement inconnu… Sa vie, ce qu'il était, pourquoi il avait croisé leur route et surtout, pourquoi il avait voulu tuer Axel ?

La tête toujours baissée, le jeune homme s'écarta d'Axel et avança dans le couloir sans lui jeter un regard. La lame de son épée semblait lécher le bois mais sans avoir la taille suffisante pour y laisser son passage. Une ombre d'ange se tenait devant les deux hommes et malheureusement, l'aristocrate était encore trop bouleversé pour guider le jeune homme sur la voie. Le noble lâcha un faible soupir et saisit le bras de son rival pour qu'il lui porte un peu d'attention.

- La prochaine chambre, lui murmura-t-il.

Puis ses pas s'accélèrent pour que sa main vienne capturer avec tendresse le bras de Roxas. L'épée tressaillit, un regard vide se portant sur lui avec un visage de marbre. Mais ses prunelles reflétaient suffisamment son état perdu. Reno l'attira tout en douceur avec lui, ouvrant la porte pour le laisser rentrer. Il n'avait guère envie qu'une autre personne qu'eux voit cette épée dangereuse dans la main de ce bel ange blond. Roxas y entra sans manifester de résistance et Reno jeta un regard vers Axel qui semblait incertain. Devait-il tout prendre en main lui-même ?

L'aristocrate s'arrêta à son niveau avec hésitation. Son regard se posa alors sur Roxas. Il était au milieu de la pièce, son regard en direction de son épée avant qu'il n'amorce un lent mouvement pour la remettre dans son fourreau. Cette vision le rassurait moyennement, mais finalement, il fit un pas dans la chambre et la porte se referma sur eux trois.

Roxas frémit en entendant cette porte se fermer. Ils allaient lui réclamer une explication mais il ne pouvait la donner. Son orgueil d'assassin parfait s'était envolé, de toute manière. Il y avait dans cette pièce une proie qu'il était incapable de tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration légèrement saccadée à cause de l'angoisse. Des pas se mirent à résonner dans sa direction mais il n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter. Sa main toujours sur le manche de son amie fidèle se serra sans qu'il ne la tire de son fourreau. Deux bras entourèrent ses épaules et des lèvres vinrent se déposer dans son cou.

- Roxas…

Le jeune homme reconnut le noble et fut soulagé que ce soit lui. Sa main se détacha de la poignée de métal pour venir se mettre sur ces bras rassurants. Il n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Ainsi, il fit courir ses doigts sur son bras avant de l'agripper, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il était au pied du mur, ses jambes semblaient trembler. Comment ça, lui, trembler ? Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible… Lui, le bras armé de son père, formé pour être la droiture incarnée, menaçait de s'effondrer sous le poids des regards accusateurs que lui lançaient ces deux hommes.

- Si je te demande une explication, est-ce que tu me la fourniras ?  
- Non… Je ne peux pas…

L'aristocrate qui était resté volontairement en retrait s'avança doucement. Roxas sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous chaque choc de ses talons sur le bois. Ces bruits pourtant discrets semblaient retentir si fort dans ses oreilles. Ses sens déraillaient complètement, faussant ses perceptions. Roxas gardait résolument les yeux fermés mais il lui semblait percevoir à travers ses paupières closes sa présence juste en face de lui… Ebranlé, craintif comme un animal blessé… Lequel des deux était le plus perdu ?

- Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ?, fit la voix tremblante d'Axel.

Ses yeux clos lui permettaient de ne pas voir le visage pâle et anxieux de l'aristocrate. Il ne voyait pas non plus son visage s'effondrer. Ce masque de glace qu'il avait cultivé cédait la place à une expression désolée. Aveugle et refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, il leva ses deux mains pour venir toucher Axel. Ses doigts rencontrèrent maladroitement le torse de son amant qui le fixait avec intensité. Reculer avait traversé son esprit, mais son corps n'avait pas suivi le mouvement, attiré par la douceur de ses doigts qui le cherchait, lui… Tel un phare pour le ramener auprès de lui.

Les doigts du jeune assassin rencontrèrent enfin son visage qu'il caressa avec une douceur teintée de douleur.

- Je ne peux pas…

Une voix brisée et sincère. Axel ne le lâchait pas du regard alors que la main chaude de son bel ange caressait sa joue. Il lui semblait si vulnérable, si perdu. Une image bien contradictoire avec le tueur de sang froid qu'il avait vu dans le couloir. Son regard parcourut lentement les traits du jeune assassin avant de croiser le regard de Reno qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci avait une expression étrangement sereine, mais il ne lâchait pas Roxas du regard. Il le vit clairement dans son regard. Si l'aristocrate décidait de se détourner de Roxas, Reno serait là pour lui… Il se refusait de le laisser à son rival.

Mais pas seulement parce que Reno récupérerait ce beau jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas perdre la personne qui avait le plus d'intérêt à ses yeux à part lui-même… Roxas avait réussi à éloigner Axel de son égocentrisme. Il était si énigmatique, si charmant qu'il était tombé dans ses bras. Pour le moment, il ne le laisserait pas filer. L'aristocrate porta alors une main vers le visage du jeune homme, caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

- Je te ferais parler un jour…, murmura-t-il en une promesse.

Roxas voulut dire le contraire mais il sentit les lèvres d'Axel prendre possession de sa bouche, étouffant ses mots de protestation dans une étreinte humide et doucereuse. Le jeune homme fit glisser ses bras autour de son cou, comme un mignon. Au fond, c'est ce qu'il était lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de ces deux hommes… Ces deux hommes qui lui avaient fait perdre la tête… Qui avaient perturbé ses idées et ébranlé les barrières d'une éducation sans faille. Il se perdit dans le baiser, se laissant aller sans se soucier du reste.

Son masque de glace était tombé en neige fondue sur le sol de cette demeure.

Le noble eut un sourire en les voyant se « réconcilier » de cette manière. Lui aussi voulait savoir, mais chacun aura sa manière de cuisiner le jeune homme pour connaître la raison de ce geste. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur dans le cou du jeune homme, soufflant sur des mèches blondes gênantes. Une façon très douce de rappeler sa présence mais Roxas ne l'avait pas oublié. Il rompit le baiser, rouvrant enfin ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Axel.

- Faites-moi tout oublier…  
- Tu crois que je veuille te partager avec lui ?, grogna Axel.  
- Je ne te laisse pas le choix… J'ai besoin de vous deux…

L'aristocrate lut toute la sincérité de cette demande dans ces beaux yeux azur. Il lâcha un grondement, fusillant du regard son ancienne conquête pour la forme mais au fond, il l'acceptait depuis le début. Roxas lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il les voulait tous les deux… Or, ici, cela sonnait comme un besoin vital d'être auprès de ces deux hommes. D'être le centre de leurs douces attentions, de se fondre dans le moule d'un mignon.

Les deux hommes se plièrent à ces exigences, désireux d'entendre le son de sa voix d'une manière plus délicieuse. Axel prit juste la précaution de mettre ses épées à distance du lit. Roxas avait souri mais il l'avait laissé faire, ses lèvres revenant à l'assaut des siennes pour le rassurer… Mais aussi pour oublier. Effacer le temps d'une nuit son existence en temps que Fils d'Ansem le Sage. Juste lui, Roxas… Le gamin qui avait été sorti de la rue, le gamin impétueux qu'il aurait pu devenir, le gamin capricieux qu'il était dans le fond. L'ange blond se laissa modeler par ses deux amants, à leur convenance et n'être que tendresse, luxure…

Le temps de ces douceurs allait prendre fin… Avec cette nuit-là.

**A suivre…**


	6. VI – Le Masque de la Vérité

Merci aux lecteurs et à leurs reviews si précieuse pour motiver mon petit cerveau :3

Voici un chapitre qui devrait vous satisfaire sur beaucoup de point, mais je n'en dis pas plus!

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

VI – Le Masque de la Vérité.

Son regard océan fixait le ciel aux couleurs automnales. Le soleil donnait encore des couleurs plus chaudes au ciel juste en avant de la ligne sombre de la nuit. Les minutes coulaient doucement mais il semblait ne pas s'en attrister. Plus que quelques heures et la nuit serrait maîtresse du ciel. Il pourrait enfin mettre à exécution son activité de la soirée. Un soupir échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne bascule la tête en arrière sur le dossier de la chaise en bois qui craqua légèrement sur la poussé de ses jambes. Il fixa un bref instant le plafond avant de refermer ses paupières.

Il était parti en traître cette nuit… Sans un regard en arrière et pendant leur sommeil, le jeune homme s'était glissé une fois de plus hors de la chambre pour fuir. Mais avec la certitude que cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. En tant que bras armé de son « père » il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre d'erreur sentimentaliste. Ansem le Sage ne l'avait pas encore puni pour cet échec mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela lui arrive sur le coin de la figure. Il s'attendait au pire comme il l'avait déjà vécu lorsqu'il était enfant. Rien que pour cela, il le craignait un peu…

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure en bataille et remit les deux pieds de bois sur le sol. Roxas rouvrit les yeux sur une pièce un peu plus sombre, le soleil perdant peu à peu sa bataille dans le ciel. La bougie semblait danser toute seule et il se leva, créant un courant d'air qui la fit valser dangereusement. Le jeune homme prit la direction de sa chambre et se prépara. Se vêtir comme la nuit dans laquelle il allait se fondre. Il n'oublie pas d'accrocher ses deux fidèles lames à sa ceinture avant de retourner dans son salon. Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules puis prit quelques autres objets utiles pour ce genre de mission.

Il prit la feuille qui était encore posé sur le bois de la table et la relit. Il l'avait lut et relut toute la journée, se préparant mentalement, allant voir comment il pourrait procéder. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le papier se rapprocha du feu de la bougie et la flamme rougeoyante lécha le papier avec gourmandise avant d'en prendre possession. Roxas lâcha la feuille que lorsque la flamme atteignit ses doigts, le papier atterrissant sur la table de bois ou il étouffa le feu de sa paume. Il essuya la suis sur un bout de torchon qui traînait puis sortit de sa maison.

Le jeune homme se déplaçait dans la nuit comme un chat, personne ne le remarquant. Il ne croisa personne ou du moins, dissimula sa présence à quelques hommes et femmes égarés sur les trottoirs. Et au bout de ce labyrinthe sombre, la demeure de sa victime du soir. Son regard azur surveillait les moindres mouvements, ses oreilles captant le moindre bruit de pas, de paroles. Les alentours étaient calmes. Il se hissa sur la murette de pierre afin de passer de l'autre côté, dans l'enceinte de la maison. Cacher dans des feuillages sombres, son regard félin observait les aller et venu de quelques gardes.

Des hommes armés étaient apparut peu de temps après qu'il se soit réceptionné sur le sol. C'était tout de même la maison d'un haut magistrat de la ville. Patient, il attendit que ces hommes eurent finit leur pseudo tour de garde avant de se faufiler vers les murs de la maison. Son regard se leva sur la façade sombre, vers ce balcon facile d'accès. Il tira de sous sa cape un grappin et le lança avec discrétion. Le silence était toujours maître des lieux et Roxas grimpa avec rapidité à la corde. Une fois en haut, il se plaqua contre le mur et retira la corde ainsi que le crochet de fer pour le glisser de nouveau à sa ceinture.

Ne laisser aucune preuve… Le jeune assassin attendit quelques instant avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et d'épier l'intérieur. Selon les informations de son père, l'homme à abattre devait être dans la pièce à côté de celle-ci. Il étudia la pièce vide, qui ressemblait à un bureau. Ses fines mains testèrent le bois et tentèrent d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Une pression bien appliqué, le bois craqua doucement et il parvint à soulever la fenêtre. Il se glissa à l'intérieur comme une ombre et vint rapidement se poster derrière la porte pour guetter les bruits de couloirs.

Rien, le silence était bien installé entre les murs de cette luxueuse maison. Roxas ouvrit la porte avec précaution et jeta un œil par l'interstice. Ce silence le dérangeait… C'était bien trop calme pour une maison habitée. Habituellement, les domestiques sont un peu plus actifs, même la nuit… Il se glissa dans le couloir, ses sens en alertent. A pas feutré, le jeune assassin se glissa vers la chambre de sa victime. Son regard étudia les murs garnis de tapisseries luxueuses tandis qu'il appuyait en douceur sur la poignée d'or. Puis, il entra, son souffle ralentit instinctivement. Son regard se porta sur le lit ou était l'endormi.

L'homme semblait dormir paisiblement. Tel un chat, le jeune homme se rapprocha de sa victime, tirant avec lenteur sa courte épée de son écrin. La lame ferait à nouveau couler du sang ce soir là… Au nom d'Ansem le Sage. L'ombre d'acier effilée se rapprocha de la gorge de sa victime. Tandis qu'il allait mettre fin au jour de cet homme, une main lui saisit le poignet.

Roxas bloqua tout mouvement, incrédule. L'homme avait ouvert les yeux et saisit son poignet avec force.

-« A l'assassin ! », cria-t-il.

Et l'agitation sembla gagner la maison si bien endormie quelques secondes auparavant. Mais l'homme le dévisageait étrangement comme s'il était peu surpris de le voir. Le jeune assassin qui était resté sans réaction tira brusquement sur son poignet pour le récupérer, déstabilisant l'homme qui se mit à appeler sa garde personnelle.

Roxas entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il avait dégagé rengainer son épée et prit une chaise. Il la balança à travers la vitre et sauta par le trou béant qu'il venait de se créer. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais une seule chose s'était imposé dans ses gestes : Survivre. Ses talons écrasèrent le verre cassé et il sauta en bas du balcon sans même se préoccuper du reste. Une détonation avait retenti mais n'avait pas atteint sa cible disparaissant derrière la balustrade.

Le jeune homme se releva sans attendre et se précipita à grande enjambé vers le mur de la demeure, évitant grâce à l'obscurité des flèches et des coups de feu qui venaient dans son dos. Le blond entendait des ordres, du remu ménage. Il savait que des hommes serraient à ses trousses… Et le pire, c'est que cet homme savait qui il était. Une fois dans la ruelle, Roxas ne se posa pas la question de la discrétion, il fila comme une flèche dans un enchaînement de rues sombres afin de perdre en route ceux qui s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite. Le jeune assassin devait réfléchir et efficacement car ses pas le guidait vers une destination dangereuse : Chez lui.

Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres de sa maison qu'il le percuta mais ou pouvait-il aller… Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches pour entrer en grand fracas. Son souffle était saccadé, son cœur battait à tout rompre si bien qu'il avait du mal à concentrer ses sens sur le vrai danger. Il devait se cacher… Ou il n'en savait rien mais il ne ferait rien sans argent. Roxas se précipita vers se économies et accrocha rapidement la bourse à sa ceinture en tentant de calmer les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur. Il y avait de l'agitation en bas. Le jeune assassin se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et la bloqua rapidement avec un meuble. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit d'en face. Avec agilité il s'y rendit et parcourut plusieurs toits de maisons ainsi.

Il avait vu juste, les gardes avaient donné l'alerte et ils s'étaient rendus chez lui. Le jeune assassin sauta en bas du toit, dans une rue sombre en tentant de réfléchir où il pourrait ce rendre dans cette immense ville… Une ville qui était sous l'emprise de son Roi mais aussi de son « père ». Il n'avait nul part ou fuir sans l'aide de quelqu'un… Mais qui aiderait un assassin qui a tenté de mettre fin aux jours d'un haut magistrat.

Un seul nom s'imposa à son esprit.

Roxas se refusait à aller le voir… Se déplaçant dans l'ombre des rues, il se rendit près de chez lui… La nouvelle ne semblait pas être parvenu jusqu'à ce quartier moins huppé… Ou pas. Le jeune homme venait d'apercevoir un peloton de gardes armés. Il jura doucement et se colla contre le mur avant de se rendre vers son unique sortie de secours. Une fois devant cette maison en piteux état, il prit une profonde inspiration et traversa la forêt vierge qui sévissait dans le jardin. Roxas s'étala contre la porte avec force et il frappa du poing sur la porte. Il était rageur de devoir lui demander de l'aide… Mais s'il ne lui ouvrait pas, s'en était finit de lui.

Ces quelques secondes d'attentes lui parurent longues mais enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Deux yeux bleus le fixèrent avec un étonnement sans voix. Roxas ne perdit pas une seconde, il le poussa et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Reno s'était laissé faire, trop abasourdi de le voir ici, chez lui.

-« Comment tu. »

-« Cache-moi », le coupa-t-il.

Le noble restait abasourdis mais au regard sérieux et troublé du blond, il comprit que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Son étonnement s'effaça de son visage et il réfléchit un court instant.

-« Monte à l'étage, au fond à droite, dans le placard il y a une porte dérobée. »

Roxas hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il avait comprit et qu'il se débrouillerait seul. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches sous le regard perplexe de Reno qui demeurait planté dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était encore vêtu d'un pantalon simple et d'une chemise largement ouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de pensée à feinter d'être ailleurs, on cogna à sa porte en lui clamant d'ouvrir. Le noble mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir, feintant d'être venu de la pièce d'à côté.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous Messieurs à une heure si tardive ? »

Reno les détailla avec surprise en les voyants armés.

-« Auriez-vous vu un jeune homme, blond, petit passé par ici ? »

-« Je n'ai vu personne de cette description aussi imprécise soit-elle. »

-« Est-ce que vous vous moqueriez de nous ! », s'énerva un garde en voulant menacer Reno de son arme.

Son collègue le calma d'un regard et d'un geste.

-« Vous n'avez pas à en savoir plus citoyen. Un avis sera bientôt publier. »

-« Je comprends. En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu de mignon petit blond passé par ici. »

-« Merci pour votre aide. »

Et les gardes s'en allèrent, Reno refermant sa porte avec désintérêt. Il fit mine d'aller dans sa salle à manger, les hommes regardant dans la direction de sa maison. Aussitôt qu'ils furent éloignés, il délaissa son salon vide pour monter à l'étage et retrouver son petit fugitif. Une fois arrivé en haut du palier, le noble s'arrêta. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Roxas, assis par terre au milieu de son couloir. Il semblait vidé de toute son énergie… Son visage était éclairé par un rayon de lune qui entrait par la fenêtre dans rideau, venant lécher les pieds du jeune homme. Il ouvrit ses deux belles prunelles bleutées lorsqu'il entendit le plancher craquer sous les pas de Reno. Le noble se tenait juste au dessus de lui, son regard curieux le scrutant avec une sorte de douceur méfiante.

-« Pourquoi es-tu recherché ? »

-« J'ai… faillis à ma tâche », fit-il avec un rire nerveux.

La tête blonde cogna contre le mur pour y prendre appuie, son regard fixant avec abattement celui qui venait de sauver sa peau pour la soirée. Reno tendit sa main et le jeune homme la saisit après un silence étrange. Le noble l'aida à se relever mais Roxas se cala contre le mur comme si ses jambes refusaient de le soutenir. Le noble plaqua une main juste à côté de son épaule et se rapprocha de lui, son regard ancré dans le sien.

-« Quelle tâche ? » Fit-il avec l'étrange sentiment que ce n'était pas un œuvre de charité.

Roxas ne le lâcha pas du regard, silencieux comme une tombe. Le vide semblait envahir son esprit perturbé. Pourquoi était-il venu chez Reno ? Sa présence ici représentait un danger pour cet homme qui l'accueillait bien volontiers. Il avait échappé à la mort mais… Etait-ce vraiment le cas ? Le jeune assassin avait un corps en bonne santé mais son esprit était en train de mourir. Son regard perdu dans le vague se raffermit pour fixer avec une détermination toute nouvelle le noble. Le jeune homme le saisit fermement par les épaules et le fit reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur d'en face, son corps s'écrasant contre le sien avec un geste étrangement sensuel.

-« Prouve-moi que je suis encore vivant… »

Un souffle qui vint s'écraser contre les lèvres du noble. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de bien réfléchir à la situation… Roxas s'arrangeait pour faire monter le désir en lui avec ses mains qui glissaient sous la chemise ample, caresser son corps, ses lèvres dévorantes. Reno eut un sourire et inversa bien vite la tendance, le plaquant contre le mur du couloir, le dominant de sa hauteur. Il rompit le baiser et un grognement sortit des lèvres rouges du baiser sauvage. Ses prunelles bleues étaient perdu dans un monde entre deux eaux, c'était à lui de le ramener à la réalité. Le noble saisit ses hanches, les caressant avec une envie dévorante.

-« Je te ferais crier la vie… », susurra-t-il.

Ses lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes dans un baiser sauvage, passionné et Roxas plongeant davantage ses mains sous son haut pour en explorer les moindres contours. Le noble lui n'avait pas vraiment perdu son temps… Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir une étreinte pleine de douceur. Il retira rapidement la boucle de la ceinture et avec le poids des épées, le tout tomba au sol dans un fracas bruyant. Le pantalon subit rapidement le même sort, glissant le long de jambes galbées du jeune homme. Les doigts agiles du noble vinrent jouer un instant sur son membre avant de le posséder contre le mur dont la tapisserie tombait au niveau du plafond.

Roxas se cambra contre le mur, haletant, criant son plaisir dans aucune retenu. Ses mains étaient venues se cramponner à ses épaules et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau chaude et délicate du noble. Reno lui se contentait de lui donner ce qu'il réclamait, dévorant son cou de baisers, de léchouilles et autres douceurs ardentes. Le point culminant de cet échange sauvage retentit dans la maison vide de meuble et Reno se calla contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes. Il maintient son jeune amant contre lui avec bien du mal mais passé ce brouillard de plaisir, il le porta dans sa chambre à quelques mètres de là.

La chambre était la dernière pièce parée de meubles couteux et qui avait un peu de sa beauté d'antan. Le grand lit avait un aspect quelque peu négligé et les rideaux aux fenêtres étaient sales. Il y avait une sublime armoire dont les dessins étaient dorés à l'or fin, une commode assortie, une petite table et ce qu'il faut vers le lit.

Avec précaution, il l'allongea dans le lit. Roxas était encore plonger dans le plaisir de cet échange, son regard embrumé se posant sur Reno lorsqu'il le surplombait à nouveau. Le noble tira le drap et la couverture pour les draper dedans, attirant le jeune homme contre lui pour une fin plus calme et plus douce. Le jeune assassin accueillit cette initiative avec plaisir, se lovant contre Reno avec un étrange besoin de douceur, de calme… Son amant se mit à caresser avec une extrême douceur ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos et dans ce silence étrange, Roxas se trouvait bien.

-« Dis-moi tout Roxas… Comment sais-tu que j'habite ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? »

-« Je t'ai suivit… », répondit sincèrement le jeune assassin. « Tu m'intriguais alors je voulais savoir qui tu étais. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du propriétaire des lieux. Roxas se positionna un peu mieux, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il respirait plus normalement et l'odeur suave de Reno lui parvenait. Les caresses dont il le gratifiait lui tiraient de légers frissons. Il était bien vivant… Ce constat lui tira un faible sourire. Une des mains de son amant glissa vers sa nuque pour chatouiller les mèches d'or collé de sueur, l'autre parcourant la courbe de ses reins.

Il en profitait pour faire mentalement le point sur les événements de cette soirée catastrophique. Roxas se demandait qui avait put le trahir mais… Une seule réponse lui sautait aux yeux. Son propre « père ». C'était lui qui organisait tout du début à la fin. Sa main se crispa de rage sur la chemise de Reno. Il cherchait une raison à cette trahison de son propre mentor. Une raison simple : il lui fallait un bouc émissaire pour endosser tous les récents meurtres et il avait trouvé le parfait coupable. Son incapable de fils adoptif… Cette idée le fit trembler de rage. Ce bas monde était vraiment pourri jusqu'au bout.

Il avait fait la bêtise de croire à une vie plus « paisible » en quittant la demeure familiale, avoir ce « père » peut commun… Le jeune assassin maudit sa stupidité, ses rêves illusoires… Et il réalisa que sa « vie » était un enfer auquel il ne voulait pas entrainer Reno, ni même Axel. Sans crier gare, il fit rouler Reno sur le dos, le surplombant en ayant prit rapidement appuie sur ses bras. Le noble l'interrogea du regard.

-« Je n'aurais pas du frapper à ta porte. »

Roxas amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais Reno ne se laissa pas prendre de vitesse, il lui saisit la taille d'une main et le poignet de l'autre.

-« C'est à moi de décider de ça. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Sa voix était ferme et son regard réclamait la vérité. Le contact visuel fut tendu et le jeune assassin semblait vouloir fuir mais Reno le lâcha pas un seul centimètre, il le rapprocha de lui avec une fermeté douce.

-« Dis-moi ce qui se passe pour que tu es des gardes à tes trousses. Après l'accident avec Axel, j'ai des hypothèses en tête mais je veux que la vérité sorte de ta bouche. »

Roxas continua de le fixer en silence avant de légèrement baisser le regard. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de le fixer de nouveau. L'éclat froid de ses prunelles avait cédé à tout autre chose, le trouble, une certaine sincérité.

-« Je suis… un assassin. »

La vérité tomba aussi tranchante que la lame d'une guillotine. Reno ne desserra nullement sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme, l'attirant même vers lui.

-« Pour ton propre compte ou pour quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-il sans prendre peur.

-« A mon compte enfin… C'est mon père adoptif qui me fournit les victimes… Je ne tue que lorsque je suis à sec. »

-« C'est une bonne méthode, j'aurais peut-être du m'y mettre moi aussi », fit-il en riant doucement.

Roxas le fixa avec un sentiment étrange. Le noble ne prenait pas peur… ne le fuyait pas… Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour le faire revenir à lui comme un amant tendre. Alors qu'il venait de lui confesser que ses mains étaient tâchées de sang. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les deux billes bleutés qui lui faisaient face. Reno lui adressa un sourire doux et ses lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes pour un baiser tendre.

-« Axel faisait parti de ces contrats ? »

-« Oui… »

Un souffle, remplit de douleur amère. Son regard se troubla et il céda sous la pression de ses bras. Il se retrouva blottit contre son torse, sa tête dans son cou pour cacher sa honte. Pour lui, cela avait été lé début de son échec et sans aucun doute l'élément déclencheur de cette situation.

-« Je n'ai pas réussit à le tuer… J'en ais été incapable… »

-« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »

-« Oui… Je devais être parfait et j'ai faillis. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il m'a donné cette mission ce soir… Il voulait juste se débarrasser de moi, et c'était un prétexte idéal que de me faire porter le chapeau des meurtres récents. »

Reno resta silencieux, écoutant avec attention ce que lui disait son petit amant.

-« Ton « père » aurait beaucoup d'avantage à te faire porter le chapeau… », souffla le noble.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux car c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé juste avant qu'il ne le dise de vive voix. Son père adoptif lui a fait endosser tous les meurtres qu'il a commis afin de passer pour un sauveur. Un grondement rageur fit vibrer la gorge du jeune assassin avant qu'il ne sente les mains rassurantes de Reno glisser dans son dos et sur sa nuque. Un baiser vint effleurer sa tempe mais il ne bougea pas. Son cerveau réfléchissait à la belle galère dans laquelle il était à présent. Il devait fuir la ville et le plus tôt possible. Mais la tâche ne serait pas facile. Tout le monde connaissait le fils adoptif d'Ansem le Sage.

-« Je t'aiderais… », murmura Reno.

-« Cette affaire ne te concerne pas. »

-« Mais sans moi, tu ne peux pas sortir de cette ville, ai-je tort ? »

Roxas ne répondit rien, il se redressa doucement, son regard de glace fondu vint fixer le visage calme et déterminé du noble. Il cherchait une preuve de faiblesse dans cette réponse si franche.

-« Tu risques ta vie. »

-« Et alors ? C'est tout ce qu'il me reste dans ce bas monde. »

Un rire amusé avait franchit les lèvres souriante de Reno et le jeune assassin réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était cet énigmatique personnage. Son regard d'azur cherchait la réponse sur son visage et sa mémoire se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vu.

-« Reno qui es-tu ? »

-« Un parasite mon cher Roxas. »

La grande main du noble se plongea dans la chevelure d'or avant qu'il ne lui donne plus d'explication.

-« Ma famille faisait partie de la bourgeoisie, mon père étant un cousin au second degré du Roi actuel. J'étais aussi riche que ce cher Axel… Le destin est cruelle a bien d'égare, mes parents ont fait faillite et tout nos biens ont été confisqués. Ils ont disparut avec leur prestige et moi, il ne me reste que cette ruine du passée. »

Ses lèvres vinrent capturer les lèvres du jeune homme et Roxas lui rendit son baiser avec une compassion tendre. Le Destin n'avait pas été clément avec eux… Ils étaient en quelque sorte semblable. Intérieurement, il avait toujours sut que Reno le comprenait mit qu'Axel et dorénavant le jeune homme savait pourquoi. L'aristocrate n'avait jamais dut connaître les duretés de la vie.

-« Je refuse quand même de t'entrainer avec moi… », déclara Roxas en rompant le baiser.

-« Serait-il possible que tu tiennes trop à nous petit ange… »

Un souffle qui fit frissonner le jeune assassin. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Reno qui l'embrassa avec plus de passion, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser langoureux. Il le retourna pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Son regard profond pétillait de malice et d'une détermination impressionnante. Roxas était resté muet quand à cette affirmation qu'il avait toujours nié… Pour ne pas affaiblir son cœur. Mais il n'avait plus à lutter, si ?

-« Roxas, je décide moi-même de ce que je décide de faire de ma vie. »

-« Mais… »

-« Tu me feras pas revenir sur ma décision. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Je suis maitre tout puissant de la seule chose que je possède et même toi tu ne me l'enlèveras pas. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Cette assurance et cette détermination… Elles l'avaient quitté pour venir se loger en lui. Et voir cet éclat dans les yeux de son partenaire d'infortune lui donnait faisait reprendre son envie de lutter… de vivre… Roxas franchit les derniers centimètres pour venir lui voler un baiser, son corps se pressant contre le sien.

-« Reno… Il y a juste une chose que… »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Il faudrait prévenir Axel… Je… voudrais bien le voir avant de fuir la ville. »

-« Je m'arrangerais pour que tu le vois, promis. »

Le noble déposa alors une multitude de baisers sur son visage avant de venir parcourir son cou. Roxas lâcha quelques soupires sous ces attentions, rassuré de cette promesse. Il savait que Reno teindrait parole. Axel lui, il n'en aurait rien fait. En bon égoïste qu'il était… Le jeune homme se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras protecteur et rassurant, se contentant de profiter de ces derniers instants de paix. Après, il ne pourrait plus relâcher sa vigilance… Il ne prendrait pas le risque que le noble soit blessé ou tué. Alors il lui cédait ce soir, avec la délicieuse impression d'être plus vivant que jamais sous ses mains chaudes et expertes.

Une ambiance doucereuse, câline continua de régner dans la pièce tandis que dehors l'agitation commençait à gagner les rues de la grande ville. La rumeur de la tentative d'assassinat d'un haut personnage de l'aristocratie se rependait comme une trainée de poudre et le nom de son assassin courait sur toutes les lèvres. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil effleuraient les toits, tout le monde savait… Que cela soit l'aristocratie comme le bas peuple. Cet ennemi du Roi devait être trouvé et conduit à l'échafaud sans tarder. Aucunes oreilles ne fut épargné par cette nouvelle et encore moins celle d'Axel qui tomba de haut.

Mais l'incompréhension l'assaillit… Pourquoi Roxas avait voulut le tuer et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ? S'il était réellement un meurtrier, il n'aurait pas hésité… L'aristocrate se demandait si Reno était au courant… Et où pouvait être son bel ange blond ? Il fit alors chercher l'adresse de ce noble déchu et lorsqu'un de ses hommes lui dit qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit ou il demeurait, il s'y fit prestement conduire. Il avait l'intime conviction que Reno en savait plus que lui et… Cela lui déplaisait, le contrariait. Sa calèche s'arrêta devant une maison qui avait tout l'air de tomber en ruine. Le jardin était une jungle sauvage. Axel se demandait franchement ce qu'il faisait ici. Venir chez l'ennemi… Chez cet indigne personnage. Son regard émeraude parcourut les lieux un instant pour constater les dégâts.

Il demanda au cocher de l'attendre et fit un premier pas pour entrer dans l'herbe folle. L'aristocrate espérait seulement que le toit ne lui tomberait pas sur la tête. Il traversa rapidement la forêt folle puis monta sur le mini perron avant de frapper dignement à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit… Il frappa à nouveau avec impatience. Il entendit une voix lointaine puis on lui ouvrit enfin.

-« Tiens Axel ! », Fit Reno avec surprise.

-« Bonjour, puis-je entrer ? C'est suffisamment gênant pour moi d'être ici. »

-« Oh mais je ne voudrais pas t'accabler de honte mon cher ami, entre. »

Le noble déchu fit une révérence moqueuse puis laissa entrer son ami. Axel lui lança un regard de reproche et si tôt la porte refermer sur eux, il engagea la conversation :

-« Où est Roxas ? »

-« A ce que je vois tu es au courant. »

-« Ne te moque pas de moi, toute la ville est au courant. Il est recherché pour être conduit à l'échafaud ! », répliqua-t-il agacé.

Le regard bleu profond de son rival le scruta.

-« Et que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ? »

-« Comment ça ? Je m'inquiet voyons. »

-« Oh, tu as pensé que je saurais où est un criminel tel que notre bel ange blond ? »

-« Je suis persuadé que tu en sais plus que moi. »

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de Reno. Axel était lucide pour une fois dans sa vie de petit garçon gâté. Mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de dévoiler la présence de Roxas s'il n'était pas sur des intentions de l'aristocrate.

-« Je ne sais pas où il est. »

-« Tu mens, qu'est-ce que c'est ce sourire ? Où se cache-t-il ? », gronda Axel.

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »

-« Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois imbécile ! »

Les mots étaient sortit avec force et cela surpris Axel le premier. Il détourna le regard, un peu honteux de se laisser emporter de la sorte. Mais oui, il était inquiet pour Roxas… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se souciait d'une autre personne que lui. Le noble sourit devant ce spectacle peu ordinaire. Sa provocation avait marché à merveille et avait révélé quelque chose de bien intéressant.

-« Suis-moi », fit-il d'un ton plus doux.

-« Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Axel le regarda d'un air méfiant monter les escaliers de cette baraque en ruine. Le noble ne répondit rien et continua de gravir les marches s'arrêtant au milieu pour constater que son rival n'avait pas daigné poser un de ses précieux pieds sur les marches de bois dépecé de leur tapis rouge. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Reno continua à monter les marches. Axel prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à le suivre. Son cœur battait rapidement, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Ce fourbe de Reno pouvait très bien l'attirer dans un piège pour l'avoir… Et en même temps, rien dans son attitude ne lui disait qu'il mentait. Il le conduisait à Roxas. Une fois sur le palier, il découvrit que le noble déchu l'attendait, appuyer contre le mur.

-« Au bout du couloir, dans ma chambre. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? », demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-« C'est une conversation que vous devez avoir en priver. »

Le sourire de Reno l'agaça. Il savait tout et lui rien. Axel le snoba et commença à longueur ce couloir miteux. La tapisserie tombait de certains pans de murs et lui marchait avec sa dignité d'aristocrate. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette scène. Axel représentait tout ce que cette maison avait perdu mais étrangement le noble ne regrettait plus rien. Il avait prit sa décision et le peu de richesse qui lui restait et qu'il avait depuis longtemps gardé servirait à une juste cause. Lorsque l'aristocrate passa le pas de la porte, il redescendit pour faire un petit déjeuné de fortune.

L'aristocrate posa son regard sur la silhouette allongé. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa et il se rapprocha de lui avec une ferveur débordante.

-« Roxas… »

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se redresser dans le lit qu'Axel lui saisit avec douceur le visage, le gratifiant de baisers. Roxas se laissa faire un bref instant avant de capturer les poignets de l'aristocrate et de lever son regard dans les deux émeraudes visibles inquiètes.

-« Axel… »

-« J'étais mort d'inquiétude en apprenant la nouvelle ce matin… Pourquoi est-ce chez lui que je dois te retrouver ? »

-« Parce qu'il est plus discret que toi », répondit le jeune assassin.

L'aristocrate fit une moue blessée. Mais il savait que c'était la stricte vérité. Il s'assit alors sur le lit, son regard scrutant son ange blond.

-« Dis-moi que ce ne sont que des mensonges. »

-« Axel… Je ne te mentirais pas », déclara Roxas en le fixant avec intensité. « Je suis un assassin. Mon père adoptif m'a prit sous on aile pour être son bras armé et j'ai le sang de beaucoup de personnes sur les mains. J'aurais du avoir le tiens aussi. »

Cette cruelle vérité tira un frisson désagréable à l'aristocrate qui se rappelle très bien la fois ou le jeune homme avait glissé une de ses lames sous sa gorge. Il était passé près de la mort. Axel leva une main pour venir caresser la joue de Roxas. Un geste tendre mais un peu distant. Il était ébranlé par les paroles de Roxas, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué dans ce cas ? »

-« Je n'ai pas tout, c'est tout… »

-« Je peux te demander qui t'a commandité ? »

-« Une de tes anciennes conquêtes, Mademoiselle Del Ivy. »

-« Oh, je vois… »

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Axel ne savait pas trop quoi dire… Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de situation. La seule pensée qui avait guidé ces pas jusqu'à cette chambre, c'était le besoin de le voir sain et sauf. Et cette troublante vérité, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Roxas le voyait bien dans son regard perdu. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et vint se blottir contre lui, les draps du lit cachant sa nudité, ou du moins le bas de son corps. Il vint enlacer l'aristocrate et loger sa tête dans son cou. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les bras de l'homme se refermèrent sur son corps fin et Roxas eut un petit sourire.

-« Roxas… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »

-« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de fuir Axel, la seule chose qui m'attend ici c'est la guillotine. »

-« Ne dit pas ça, je… Je pourrais faire appel à des connaissances et… »

-« Rien ne me sauvera. Mon père, Ansem le Sage à tout calculer. »

Le jeune assassin se détacha, une de ses mains venant caresser la joue de son amant avec une douceur tendre.

-« Je viens avec toi alors. »

-« Et vivre dans l'errance ? », rit Roxas. « Tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie, je le sais bien. »

-« Ne me sous-estime pas très cher… »

-« Loin de moi cette idée… »

-« Je t'aiderais à t'enfuir. Je suppose que Reno t'accompagne déjà ? »

-« Il risque sa vie… Et toi aussi si tu… »

Axel ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un doux baiser. Le jeune homme l'approfondit en glissant sa main dans la chevelure de feu. Il lui avait manqué…Sans ces deux amants, il sentait étrangement incomplet. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas faire courir un danger à Axel. Il était selon lui, le plus vulnérable. Un enfant gâté de l'aristocratie ne pouvait pas survivre dans le milieu ou lui avait grandit.

-« Je t'aiderais et lorsque tu auras trouvé un endroit sûr avec Reno, je t'y rejoindrais… »

-« Tu m'auras oublié Axel del Fuego… »

-« Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier mon bel ange. Tu as transformé ma vie… »

Et sur cette promesse, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se pressa davantage contre lui, répondant avec toute sa tendresse pour cet aristocrate égocentrique mais qui avait sut développer un vrai cœur… rien que pour lui. L'étreinte dura de longues minutes avant que le jeune homme n'aperçoive Reno qui attendait sagement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Roxas arrêta avec douceur Axel qui ne comprit pas mais lorsqu'il suivit la direction de son regard azur, il comprit pourquoi.

-« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! », rit Reno. « C'est une vue plaisante. »

Un sourire, un de ceux qui agace Axel et celui-ci se reprit bien vite. La tête haute, digne. L'aristocrate enflammé venait de disparaître face à son rival. Le noble vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit disponible en tête du lit et posa le plateau de bois pauvrement garni sur les genoux de Roxas.

-« C'est tout ce que je possède un peu de thé et un bout de pain, désolé. »

-« Ca ira très bien, j'ai connu pire. Merci. »

-« Si j'avais sut, j'aurais amené de la nourriture », soupira Axel.

-« Tu peux toujours afin de te rendre utile. »

Axel le fusilla du regard et Reno lui sourit.

-« Ca suffit tous les deux. Si vous continuez de vous battre ainsi… J'en prends un pour cogner sur l'autre ! »

-« C'est Axel qui a commencé. »

-« Reno ! », gronda Roxas.

Le noble haussa les épaules et fit savoir à leur jeune amant qu'il était désolé.

-« Axel va nous aider à nous enfuir. Ce soir. »

-« Ce soir ? »

-« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Peux-tu organiser cela dans la journée ou… »

-« Je le ferais », répondit-il avec détermination.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire puis déjeuna son pauvre repas. Mais c'était bien assez. L'aristocrate s'attarda encore un peu afin de discuter du plan avec ses deux amants. Reno le cherchait beaucoup moins, participant activement lui aussi comme s'il avait toujours été une personne en cavale. Après un baiser plein de promesse, Axel quitta Roxas pour redescendre dans le hall d'entrée avec le maitre des lieux. Il resta silencieux tout le temps du trajet. Les deux hommes se firent face. Reno allait prendra la poignée de la porte mais son rival l'arrêta d'un geste.

-« Prend soin de lui… », fit-il avec difficulté.

Le noble le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-« Axel, je ne suis pas le seul à veiller sur lui. »

-« C'est toi qui part avec lui », le rembarra l'aristocrate.

-« Peut-être mais tu veilles sur lui à ta manière. »

Reno se rapprocha de lui et le saisit avec fermeté par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-« Il nous a choisit, tu as accepté de le partager bon grès mal grés. Je ne suis pas aveugle sur ce point là. Mais il a besoin de nous deux, pas seulement de moi. »

-« Ou veux-tu en venir ? »

-« Tu as grandit depuis, prend tes responsabilité en tant qu'amant. Ne fuit pas tes sentiments. Toi aussi, tu as le pouvoir de le protéger. »

Axel resta muet devant les paroles de son compère. Il voulut répondre mais déjà le noble avait ouvert la porte pour l'en empêcher. Reno lui adressa un sourire.

-« Merci d'être passé prendre de mes nouvelles très cher ami. »

-« De rien », répondit-il.

Et l'aristocrate sortit de la maison en ruine. Les paroles de Reno raisonnaient encore dans son esprit mais il devait s'atteler à une tache bien plus importante ? Il monta dans la diligence avec dignité alors que son esprit était troublé. Lui l'aristocrate Don Juan s'était entiché d'un ange blond… celui-ci lui avait jeté un sort et avait volé son cœur pourtant si bien gardé derrière une prison de faux semblants. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres tandis que la voiture bougeait au rythme du cheval et tanguait sur les pavés irréguliers. Oui, il le protégerait… Axel voulait secrètement toujours dépasser Reno, mais une partit de lui avait besoin de cette rivalité pour ne pas se perdre… Car avoir des sentiments étaient déstabilisant pour lui, le menteur, celui qui fait de belles promesses. Roxas lui avait bel et bien jeté un sort mais il ne luttait pas contre, il voulait volontiers se faire engloutir par lui…

**A suivre…**


	7. VII – Le Masque de la Liberté

Merci pour vos nombreux reviews et désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre x_x

Je l'ai un peu oublié... J'espère que je serais pardonné... Ou presque...

* * *

VII – Le Masque de la Liberté

La journée avait défilé à une allure beaucoup trop rapide à son gout. L'aristocrate s'était entouré de ses valets les plus fidèles pour faire les préparatifs de leur départ. Seul son « confident » était au courant et chargé de préparer la voiture. Rien que de savoir cela, son cœur se serrait étrangement dans sa poitrine.

Axel aurait beau remuer ciel et terre, il avait eut la preuve que Roxas ne pourrait échapper à la sanction qui réclamait son propre père. Ansem le sage avait diffusé la nouvelle tel un poison violent, gagnait la cours du roi, les nobles et même le peuple… Son fils adoptif l'avait « trahit » selon ces termes et il en était « blessé ». L'aristocrate s'efforçait de paraître calme mais à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillonnait de rage… Peut-être que son amant adoré avait commis certains meurtres qui lui étaient attribué mais pas tous…

Il n'en aurait jamais la réponse. Le bouc émissaire parfait venait d'être trouvé et on le réclamait sur la place publique afin de l'exécuter.

Un soupire las lui échappa tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le canapé, sa tête venant butter sur le haut du dossier. La nuit ne tarderait pas à venir tandis que la rumeur continuait d'exciter les gens en quête de reconnaissance ou d'argent. Axel leva une de ses mains pour venir se masser les tempes, exténués, les idées embrouillées…

Une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas le laisser filer… le laisser à Reno. Cette idée l'énervait plus que tout. Le grincement d'une porte l'obligea à se redresser de manière plus digne, son regard émeraude se posant avec soulagement sur son fidèle serviteur.

-« Ah c'est toi… »

Axel se laissa de nouveau aller contre le dossier, la fatigue reprenant possession de ses traits. Le serviteur s'avança en le saluant avec respect.

-« Tout est prête pour ce soir Mon Seigneur. Je suis allé porter le message comme vous me l'aviez demandé. »

-« Merci mon brave. »

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, Axel fermant ses yeux sous la fatigue et le poids des émotions qui le tiraillaient.

-« Vous devriez vous reposer un peu… », suggéra avec douceur son serviteur.

-« Oui… Réveille-moi dans une heure. »

-« Bien Mon Seigneur. »

L'aristocrate ouvrit les yeux justes pour le voir sortir à pas discret. Axel avait lutté jusqu'à présent contre la fatigue mais là, il se laissa aller dans le canapé, fermant les yeux avant de rapidement s'endormir. Un sommeil léger, agité par ces pensées de fuir avec eux même s'il était pleinement conscient que c'était impossible.

Ces pas auraient put creuser un trou dans le plancher tant il faisait des allé et retour. L'anxiété se répandait en lui tel un poison. Mais la menace au dessus de sa tête se rapprochait et chaque secondes semblaient une torture.

Pour le moment, il était caché dans la chambre de Reno car le serviteur d'Axel était en bas… Pourvu qu'il ait été discret. Le jeune assassin avait aussi peur pour lui que pour ses deux amants. Ces pas s'arrêtèrent sous le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme. Aussitôt, il se dirigea dans le couloir, seul autre espace ou il pouvait bouger sans être vu.

Des pas sereins dans l'escalier faisaient échos aux siens, et il le vit enfin apparaître. Reno affichait un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré lui, Roxas le fusilla du regard. L'heure était grave et lui semblait en être amusé… Le noble s'avança pour le prendre par la taille avec douceur.

-« Reno ? », protesta-t-il.

-« Arrête de te ronger les sangs. Tout va bien pour le moment. Axel a réussit à nous préparer une diligence pour ce soir sauf que… Il croit être surveillé. »

-« Il l'est sans aucun doute… »

Son regard océan s'assombrit et pour éviter de laisser l'angoisse reprendre le dessus, il posa son front sur son épaule. Un soupir lui échappa sous le début de caresse dans son dos. Toute la tension qu'il cumulait semblait s'échapper de lui sous les caresses circulaires de son amant. Reno déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure blonde, ces mains lui prodiguaient davantage de caresses. Ses prunelles parcoururent le couloir vaguement. Le lit aurait été mit pour un câlin mais son jeune amant ne serait sans doute pas d'accord.

-« Axel ne commettra pas d'erreur qui pourrait te nuire. »

-« Je sais… Mais c'est ma tête qui est mise à prix. Désolé pour cet égoïsme mais… »

-« Je te comprends Roxas… »

Reno pouvait comprendre ce poids qui pesait sur les épaules du blond, de par son passé… Il en avait bavé lui aussi avec le regard des autres et les dos qui se tournent, les portes toujours ouvertes qui se referment. Une de ses mains remonta pour venir jouer avec les mèches dorées de sa nuque. Le jeune assassin remuait dans son esprit toutes les hypothèses possibles. Si Axel était suivit, ces serviteurs aussi. Il devait alors connaître cet endroit et le surveiller.

-« Le rendez-vous est pour minuit », murmura Reno à son oreille.

-« Il y a des fêtes ce soir ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Histoire qu'il y est du mouvement. »

-« Sans doute. L'aristocratie ne va pas se priver de ses petits plaisirs. »

-« Reno… », souffla Roxas.

-« Oui ? »

-« Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de la maison une heure pour que je sois certain qu'on ne surveille pas la maison… Cela lèverait le doute si jamais… »

-« Je dirais bien non mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? »

-« Exact ! »

Roxas releva la tête vers son amant avec un léger sourire. Ces lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser sur les siennes afin de faire passer la chose… Le noble sourit contre ces douces lèvres et appuya sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Le jeune homme répondit avec tendresse, déversant quelques peu son angoisse dans cette étreinte qui était une des rares de cette journée stressante.

Le noble finit par se reculer de cet être délicieux, déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Ne fait pas de bêtise en mon absence… »

Le jeune assassin lui adressa un sourire mi amusé, mi sérieux. Ses belles prunelles bleues le regardaient s'éloigner dans le couloir avant que Reno ne descende l'escalier. Roxas se colla contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour retrouver son calme et sa maitrise. Le bruit de ses pas faisait craquer les marches avant que cela ne soit le sol, ou ses talons raisonnaient. Un bruit de vêtement, un bref silence dans lequel il l'imaginait se faire beau devant sa glace avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme sur lui.

Au déclique de la porte, Roxas ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se rendit à pas rapide dans la chambre. Il prit toutes ses affaires, passa ces lames à sa ceinture et se dirigea dans la cachette que Reno lui avait dit. Elle était dissimulée dans un vieux placard intégré au mur. Il ouvrit avec précaution la trappe puis la referma sur lui, attentif à tous les bruits de la maison de son sauveur.

Roxas tira une de ses fidèles amies d'aciers de son fourreau et la posa au sol, la pointe vers la sortie. Il serrait plus rapide en cas de découverte. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre… Le jeune assassin ferma ces yeux dans cette obscurité presque totale avant de les rouvrir sur les petites ouvertures de lumières. Il avait une vue partielle de la chambre. Le calme régnait parmi les craquements naturels du bois, le sifflement du vent et l'agitation de l'extérieur.

La patience du blond dut récompenser assez rapidement avec un fracas de verre en bas. Sans aucun doute une fenêtre derrière la maison. Les pas de cette personne était feutré, difficile à repérer de sa cachette. Il ne suivit pas vraiment ces mouvements en bas, sauf quand une planche craquait. Le visiteur imprévu devait chercher d'abord en bas puis il monta.

Il reconnut le craquement des planches du seul de l'étage. Le jeune assassin ralentit sa respiration en se concentrant, sa main caressant la poignée de fer de son arme. Il préférait éviter de tuer. Ainsi, la maison de Reno serrait écarté de tout soupçon. Mais s'il était découvert, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser partir cette personne.

Le fouineur entra dans toutes les pièces avant de débarquer dans la chambre du noble. Le jeune assassin avait alors une respiration des plus silencieuse, très lente et par conséquent imperceptible. Sa main était juste au dessus de la poignée de sa lame tandis que ses yeux tentaient de voir qui avait été envoyé ici. Lorsque la personne entra dans son mince champ de vision, il remarqua les courbes d'une femme, des cheveux couleur acajou, vêtu comme un garçon. Ces vêtements bien que pratique ne cachaient absolument rien de son corps longiligne. A sa ceinture, le recherché vit une dague et une arme à feu. La jeune fille cherchait minutieusement avec le plus de discrétion possible.

La jeune femme ouvrit même le placard mural mais ne remarqua pas la porte dérobé bien camouflé. Roxas avait arrêté de respirer le temps de cette fouille et ne s'autorisa à reprendre que lorsqu'elle refranchit la porte de la chambre, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé sa proie.

Roxas resta attentif à ces pas qui s'éloignaient sur le plancher grinceur. Il ne se relâcha que bien après, n'étant pas certain qu'elle soit vraiment sortit de la maison. Pour ça, il devait attendre le retour de son noble d'amant.

Ce temps d'attente lui sembla terriblement long. Roxas se calla contre le mur de planche poussiéreuse, remuant ses muscles ankylosés par cette position inconfortable qu'était resté accroupi. Ces gestes se stoppèrent net en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Reno était-il rentré ? Il entendit des pas comme un tour de propriétaire mais rien ne lui garantissait que c'était bien le roux. Les pas montèrent pour ensuite se rendre vers la pièce ou il était caché.

-« Roxas ? », appela-t-il doucement.

Le jeune assassin ouvrit enfin la trappe, récupérant sa lame sur le sol. Le placard s'ouvrit sur le blond et Reno vint immédiatement vers lui avec un air clairement inquiet.

-« Tout va bien, juste de la visite… »

-« Quelqu'un que tu connaissais ? Un assassin de ton père ou… un chasseur de tête ? »

-« Une fille. Sans doute une chasseuse de prime. »

Roxas massait ses épaules après avoir remit dans son fourreau son arme d'acier, son regard de glace venant sur son amant. Reno prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'approfondir avec passion.

-« Tu t'es fais du souci ? »

-« Enormément », murmura Reno.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du blond qui lui rendit un autre baiser avec plus de maitrise que la passion du beau noble. Il posa une de ses mains sur son torse pour empêcher ses bras de venir l'étreindre.

-« Redescend, occupe-toi de la maison comme si tu étais une personne inquiète par un potentiel vol de ses biens. »

-« C'est bien parce que c'est nécessaire.. »

Reno rechigna mais le laissa dans la chambre, retournant en bas pour réparer sommairement la fenêtre brisée. Surtout pour une maison qu'il allait quitter le soir même. Il en profita pour sortir du fond d'un de ses rares tiroirs, un tas de chiffon dont le centre était dur et froid. Un objet qu'il avait conservé… Un cadeau de son père, une arme à feu dont le manche était joliment ouvragé avec l'emblème de sa défunte famille. Plus jeune, il avait tiré avec leur d'entrainement pour la chasse. C'est comme tout, ça ne s'oublie pas ? Ses doigts passèrent avec nostalgie sur l'écusson de métal. Une fleure de lys pour la noblesse, entravée de ronce et sur le côté droit, une rose en bouton.

Il avait bien fait de la garder durant ces années, une arme ne serait pas de trop dans cette fuite. Reno s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, indifférent au vent qui agitait le drap faisant office de cache pour le verre absent de la fenêtre. Il nettoya avec précaution le canon, testa le chien. Tout marchait comme au premier jour. Pas étonnant, il l'avait toujours bien entretenu, même avant de l'abandonné dans son tiroir. Le noble déchu prépara l'arme, certain que ce soir elle allait servir. Il jeta un regard dehors, le soleil déclinait alors que la ville fourmillait toujours d'envie de justice.

Son petit tour en ville avait renforcé son idée qu'ils allaient devoir fuir loin… Peut-être même dans le pays voisin pour être sur de ne pas être retrouvé. Roxas avait une mise à prix qui avait augmenté, ajoutant deux milles au trois déjà offert pour sa tête. Cette quête d'argent avait même attiré des chasseurs de prime… Toutes les crapules étaient attiré comme des mouches par du miel dans la ville. Cependant, Reno avait aussi apprit que les aristocrates ne renonçait pas à leurs fêtes. Notamment une réception pas très loin de leur point de rendez-vous. Le jeune homme souhaitait du mouvement et bien son souhait serait exhaussé.

Après cette préparation minutieuse, Reno fit un petit repas avec ce que le serviteur d'Axel lui avait apporté. Il aurait voulut emporter un bon plateau au jeune homme mais c'était proscrit par le code de la discrétion… le noble regardait les alentours de sa maison, tentant de repérer un ennemi potentiel mais il n'avait pas l'œil aiguisé d'un assassin. Son tour du propriétaire consista à fermer les rideaux, vérifier les fenêtres pour être à l'abri chez lui. Ainsi abrité des regards, il prit du pain, le fromage et le jambon frais dans un torchon en y ajoutant un couteau avant de monter.

Roxas l'attendait patiemment sur le lit, allongé mais visiblement anxieux au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il avait joué de la lame un instant pour délier ses muscles mais le temps lui semblait interminable… Il avait concentré ses sens sur l'écho de ses pas de son hôte, de son sauveur… de celui qu'il emmenait dans le gouffre avec lui. Son regard bleu se posa avec calme sur le noble avant de se redresse prestement, assis en tailleur dans les draps froissés.

-« Monsieur est servi ! »

Son amant s'assit à côté de lui, posant le torchon sur ses jambes qui lui servirait apparemment de table.

-« Merci Reno. »

Le jeune assassin ouvrit avec empressement le tissu puis coupa un morceau de fromage puis de pain et se mit à manger copieusement. Il avait besoin de force pour ce soir, même si ce repas était bien sommaire… C'était Axel qui avait pensé à lui en critiquant Reno. Un sourire amusé étira le coin de ses lèvres sous un regard interrogateur de son amant plus attentif que jamais.

-« Tu es prêt ? »

-« Oui et non… »

Le noble se laissa aller en arrière dans le lit, fixant le plafond avec déférence. Le regard alerte du blond le détailla puis il se remit à manger, finissant tout. Roxas replia le torchon pour y garder les miettes et le posa à terre. Son attention revint à Reno dont la tension était palpable.

Roxas se rapprocha de lui, venant sans l'ombre d'une gêne se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Son regard glacier accrocha les deux océans verts troublés. Un petit sourire fila sur ses lèvres de Reno avant que ses mains ne viennent prendre leur place sur ses hanches, les câlinant. Lentement, son corps fin se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes sans lui donner satisfaction.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre Reno… »

-« J'aurais l'air d'un pauvre imbécile si je renonce maintenant », fit-il avec un rire ironique.

Le jeune assassin plongea son regard dans le sien, froid, son anxiété comme en arrière plan…. Reno releva une de ses mains pour venir caresse sa joue, coulant ses doigts sur sa nuque et ses fils d'or.

-« Je ne t'en voudrais pas Reno… »

-« Moi, je m'en voudrais. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un lâche comme ceux de ma famille. J'ai dit que je viendrais avec toi et je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Sa voix grave était sérieuse, son regard intense ne le quittait pas. Roxas eut un frisson devant tant de résolution et lorsque Reno appuya sur sa nuque, il se laissa un peu plus allez contre lui, resserrant ses mains sur la chemise de son amant tandis que leurs langues s'étreignaient dans un torride ballet. Mais cruellement, plus il passait du temps avec Reno, plus il avait envie qu'Axel soit là aussi. En douceur, le blond rompit le baiser. Son amant sourit avant de donner un taquin coup de langue sur ses délicieuses lèvres.

-« Tu aimerais qu'Axel soit là ? »

-« Oui… Mais je suis conscient pour savoir que cela pourrait lui couter la vie… »

-« La mienne aussi », protesta Reno.

-« Tu es plus débrouillard que lui. »

Reno rit à cette phrase dite avec une assurance étonnante. Il fit remonter une de ses mains sous le haut de son petit amant de manière à câliner son dos avec tendresse.

-« Quand tout sera calmé et que nous serons en sécurité, on pourra prévenir cet abruti d'aristo pour qu'il vienne à nous. »

-« Tu dis ça pour me rassurer sur tes intentions ? »

-« Parce que toi tu veux qu'Axel soit à nos côtés. »

-« Oui mais toi, tu l'accepterais ou pas ? », interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

-« Bien sur… Je l'aime bien dans le fond. »

Roxas eut un sourire amusé. Reno l'acceptait si facilement. Ce n'était toujours pas le cas d'Axel. Mais le fait qu'il soit une ancienne conquête du noble devait aider. Le jeune assassin ferma les yeux et posa son front sur son épaule. Il devait veiller sur lui… mais aussi sur Axel le peu de temps qu'il le verrait durant cet échange. L'angoisse revenait le prendre, parcourant son échine. Son amant fit jouer ses doigts dans sa chevelure avec douceur, sa main dans son dos câlinant ses reins.

-« Il faut se préparer… »

-« On a un peu de temps Roxas », souffla Reno avant de lui donner un baiser sur la tempe.

-« Tu n'es plus anxieux ? »

-« Si mais tu m'apaises petit ange. »

Roxas sourit avant de mordre sa peau à travers le tissu.

-« Hey ! Ca fait mal ! »

-« C'est pour te prouver que je n'ai rien d'un ange », murmura-t-il en réponse à son acte.

-« Ca, je le savais déjà. »

Un léger rire avait échappé à Reno avant de continuer ses douceurs sur le corps légèrement tendu de son petit amant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement sans qu'ils ne bougent, profitant du calme. Roxas se recentrait et ce fut lui qui se releva, surplombant Reno. Le noble scruta un instant son visage avant de s'asseoir, léchant ses lèvres en une touche de provocation.

-« On y va ? »

-« Oui. On va prendre quelques détours pour nous y rendre. »

Son amant acquiesça, le laissant se lever. Ces mains quittèrent à regret sa peau, son regard cobalt coula sur son corps. Roxas remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, arrangeant sa ceinture avant d'y accrocher ces deux dagues. Il récupéra sa cape pour la jeter sur ses épaules, rabattant la capuche sur sa tête d'ange afin de la dissimuler dans les ténèbres.

Reno se leva à sa suite, préparant sa tenue vestimentaire la plus à l'aise sans perdre de son élégance discrète, le tout caché par une cape sombre. Il prit un sac dans lequel il glissa tout ce qu'il avait mit comme argent de côté, du papier et de l'encre, des habits de rechanges. Le jeune assassin sourit devant ces attentions. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais s'encombré. Mais lui aussi, cette fois-ci, il avait un sac avec ses affaires.

Prêt, ils descendirent en bas avec discrétion. Le propriétaire prit son arme toujours sur la table de la cuisine. Roxas le regarda glisser avec précaution le pistolet à sa ceinture comme s'il savait réellement s'en servir. Reno prit un torchon visiblement remplit –de nourriture- et le mit dans le sac avant que son regard ne se porte sur l'ange noir.

-« Passe devant moi Reno », chuchota-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre les devant si jamais on venait pour lui… Même si cela signifiait faire courir un risque à son amant. Le noble lui sourit en hochant la tête, ouvrant la porte de derrière. Roxas c'était collé instinctivement dans son ombre contre le meuble, la main sur la garde de sa dague. Son amant scruta l'obscurité. Rien d'anormal. Roxas fit une légère pression dans son dos pour qu'il avance.

Reno n'en menait pas largue à vrai dire et il était tenté de lui parler mais Roxas prit les devant, une ombre le dépassant pour longer le mur avec l'agilité d'un félin. Le noble en resta muet et il redescendit sur terre lorsque le regard bleu se tourna vers lui. Il referma la porte avant de le rejoindre avec calme et discrétion. Aussi étrange que cela soit, le jeune homme l'étonnait… Même s'il savait que c'était son gagne-pain, il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il était dans ce genre de cas là.

-« Il n'y a personne mais ne trainons pas. Je passe devant. »

Le jeune assassin sortit de l'ombre du jardin sauvage, son amant sur les talons avec une discrétion plus noble…. Lui avait quand même eut l'habitude de se faufiler dans les soirées mondaines alors ce soir, il ferait appel à tout ses talents. Roxas avançait à un rythme lent, trop lent à son gout mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte et aucun ne repéraient d'ennemis.

Un enchainement de rues sombres les englouties, mêlant leurs traces à celles d'inconnus. Roxas menait la marche et Reno le suivait. Au croisement d'une rue, il lui fit signe de l'attendre et le blond avança pour repérer les lieux. Il ne prendrait ni le risque d'impliquer Reno dans une bataille, ni de se faire voir alors qu'il était si près de la fuite… Les chasseurs de tête devaient roder dans les rues, affamés par la belle prime sur sa tête.

Le regard océan de l'assassin perça la nuit. La rue ou se trouvait une petite diligence était déserte en apparence. Aucune âme qui vive à part le cheval qui piétinait. Sans doute y avait-il des hommes à sa recherche dans les parages. Roxas jeta un regard vers Reno qui était visiblement anxieux malgré sa confiance envers son jeune amant. Le noble vint vers lui à son signale.

-« Vas-y en premier… à découvert », murmura-t-il pour la capuche.

Le noble hocha la tête, la retirant tout en avançant vers leur future voiture de fuite. Reno avançait avec une belle assurance comme s'il avait donné rendez-vous à une amante dans cette rue déserte. La diligence était petite, pour deux personnes et une à la place du cocher. Le cheval qui la tirait semblait reposé et assez bien portant pour les tirer loin et rapidement. Axel n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il toqua doucement à la porte pour que l'occupant sorte, ce qu'il fit. Un grand sourire qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'Axel vit Reno. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelques chose une fois ses deux pieds à terre mais le noble le plaqua contre le bois de la voiture.

-« Tais-toi », lui chuchota Reno.

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Pas loin, il arrive… Je… je voulais juste en profiter pour te dire qu'une fois qu'il sera à l'abri, tu seras le bienvenu. »

L'aristocrate le fixa avec incrédulité. Mais le regard de son vis-à-vis était sérieux, intense. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il pensait que Reno était comme lui, qu'il voulait le garder pour lui seul. Il s'était fourvoyé et c'était lui l'égoïste des trois. Axel voulut lui répondre mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé d'une ombre. Roxas s'était faufilé vers eux, se coulant entre ses deux amants pour disparaitre de la vue d'agresseur potentiel.

Il releva sa tête d'ange et sans plus de cérémonie, il choppa le col de l'aristocrate pour l'embrasser. Axel fut surpris sous l'élan mais il ne se fit absolument pas prier pour rendre toute la passion dont son petit ange faisait preuve. Un baiser passionné, intense qui électrisa Axel, oubliant totalement sa querelle avec Reno. Il n'y avait plus que lui… Aussi fougueux soit le baiser, il fut aussi réduit dans le temps. Le jeune assassin relâcha ses lèvres, son regard si brulant.

-« Dépêche-toi de rentrer Axel… »

Roxas se décolla de lui, Reno se poussant vers la porte de la diligence pour déposer son sac à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme repoussa son amant pour qu'il suive ses instructions. Le noble, quelque peu intrigué, leva les yeux vers les alentours.

-« Roxas, je… », tenta Axel.

-« Non. On n'est pas seul », coupa doucement le blond. « Rentre avant que cela ne devienne dangereux. »

Au moment ou les mots sortirent, cinq hommes sortirent d'une rue parallèle au flan de leur voiture. Ils étaient vêtue de noir, un largue sourire sur leur visage crasseux comme si les pièces d'or leur tombaient devant le nez.

-« Tu n'iras nul par assassin. »

Le blond se déplaça instinctivement devant Axel, prit au dépourvu par cette arrivée. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que… L'aristocrate lança un regard vers Reno qui avait glissé une de ses mains sous sa cape. Le noble n'était pas si calme qu'il le laissait paraître.

-« Rentre, fais ce qu'il te dit ! »

Cet ordre venant de lui… Axel reprit du poil de la bête. Il lança un regard méprisant à Reno et posa sa main sur la garde de son épée avant de dépasser son ange blond avec un air de prince. Roxas le suivit du regard mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Axel se mettre entre lui et ses brigands assoiffés d'or.

-« Partez, je les retiens. »

-« Axel ! », protesta Roxas.

Reno attrapa le bras de Roxas tandis que les cinq hommes sautaient vers Axel. Le jeune homme recula au lieu de faire un pas en avant, son regard océan ne lâchant pas la danse de l'épée fine de son insupportable amant. L'aristocrate se battait bien pour quelqu'un qui semblait ne fréquenter que les soirées mondaines.

-« Filons, il sait se débrouiller ! »

-« Reno, je… »

Roxas bloqua sur d'autres hommes venant dans leur direction mais eux, étaient armés de pistolet. Le jeune assassin sortit ces deux lames de concert pour bloquer une attaque direct. Le noble dut dégainer lui aussi son arme, le fer s'entrechoquant avant que le sang ne coule. Reno n'était pas l'auteur de ces mises à mort, c'était le blond. Tel un ange de la mort, sa cape volait derrière lui, ne bloquant aucun de ses mouvements fluides, meurtriers. A leurs pieds gisait déjà trois corps.

-« Prend les commandes Reno ! »

Le jeune assassin en finissait avec les deux autres, les blessant gravement mais leur épargnant la vie. Le noble porta son regard vers Axel avant de monter, tout comme Roxas. L'aristocrate avait mit hors d'état de nuire trois hommes mais deux plus coriaces lui menaient la vie dur. Le blond fronça les sourcils en entendant les propositions de vie sauve contre sa tête. Axel restait silencieux face à cette proposition de trahison. Jamais il ne vendrait son bel ange pour de l'argent. Il avait de l'or à profusion mais Roxas lui… Il allait lui être enlevé ce soir même. Roxas voulut lui venir en aide, amorçant un pas en avant.

Un coup de tonnerre raisonna et du sang se mit à tacher la veste émeraude d'Axel.

-« AXEL ! »

La voix de Roxas raisonna et quelque chose le retint sans pouvoir faire un pas en avant. Une arme s'était soudainement pointée vers l'aristocrate sauf que le bras qui tenait l'arme à feu était à Reno. Deux coups retentir de sa main, bref et sûr. Sa main ne trembla pas alors que le corps d'Axel s'effondrait. Les deux pupilles paniqués de Roxas fixait son amant sans pouvoir faire le moindre pas, son bras prisonnier de l'étau du noble. Les deux brigands restant s'était écroulés eux aussi, Reno n'ayant pas loupé ses cibles.

Un moment d'absence retentit, plus aucun bruit dans cette ruelle de sang.

Reno fut le premier des deux à réagir, tirant Roxas vers la porte de la diligence et l'obligeant à monter dedans. Il sauta à la place du cocher, saisit les rênes et claqua le cuir sur les fesses du cheval. Le blond eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper au chambranle de la voiture, son regard n'ayant pas cessé de fixer Axel… L'aristocrate avait bougé mais il était à terre et le sang avant inondé sa veste… La voiture était partie à toute allure et en un instant Roxas ne vit plus les hommes étalés à terre… Il ne vit plus Axel…

Son cœur rata un battement devant la cruelle réalité qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il avait voulut le protéger et c'était lui qui… La porte de la diligence claqua et le blond se plaqua contre le mur qui était dans le dos du cocher, le cognant avec les poignées d'acier de ses lames.

-« RENO ARRÊTE TOI ! »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il pouvait se le permettre, non ? Il venait de perdre l'un de deux amours de sa vie… L'autre avait prit la décision de sacrifier Axel pour l'aider à s'enfuir… Mais rien n'était garanti qu'ils s'en sortent vivant.

-« RENOOO ! POURQUOI ? FAIS DEMI-TOUR ! »

Le noble fit claquer le cuir sur la croupe du cheval, profitant que les rues soient désertes pour filer en dehors de la ville. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les rênes et il sentait le poids de la culpabilité venir s'échouer à chaque mot de Roxas. Lui aussi, il avait mal d'avoir vu la chute d'Axel mais il ne pouvait pas fléchir… Si c'était le cas, Roxas serait tout simplement mis à mort le matin prochain. C'était avec une grande difficulté qu'il ravalait ses larmes, conduisant la diligence à travers la ville. Le noble prit les routes les plus courtes. L'écho des coups de Roxas avait cessé.

Le blond s'était finalement assis sur la banquette en satin, après que sa tête ait cogné contre le bois. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues avec la rage de n'avoir rien put faire… et la douleur d'avoir perdu un de ses deux amours. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi Reno avait agit ainsi, mais son cœur rejetait sa raison. Le bruit des sabots était le seul son qui les poursuivait… Sauf que le blond prit conscience qu'une fois en dehors de la ville – car il n'y avait plus de bruit de pierre – il perçut d'autres bruits de sabots…

Roxas se releva, remettant ses dagues dans leur fourreau et passa la tête par l'ouverture pour voir deux chevaux suivre leur diligence. Il plissa les yeux à cause du vent et de la nuit pour voir qui était les cavalier mais il était trop loin et couvert. Le jeune homme retira sa cape et la laissa sur le siège de soie, posant leurs sacs avant de faire une petite phase d'escalade sur le côte de la voiture. Reno le vit arrivé tant bien que mal sur le siège et il lui fit rapidement une place.

-« On est suivit ? »

-« Oui par deux cavaliers… »

Ils échangèrent un regard… Le premier depuis que le blond avait été mit de force dans l'habitable de la voiture. Le regard de son amant était clairement coupable et douloureux. Roxas leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur une des siennes, la pressant avec besoin, réconfortante. Les deux prunelles océans le remerciaient silencieusement d'avoir fait ce geste. Reno retrouva un peu d'assurance, adressant un petit sourire à son amant avant de faire claquer les rênes sur le cheval. Ils avaient besoin de gagner de la distance mais en diligence ce n'était pas évident.

Le jeune assassin retira sa main en douceur pour laisser son amant guider la monture, se retournant pour voir les deux cavaliers de chaque côté de l'habitable.

Et tout s'enchaina rapidement…

Le blond sortit une de ses dagues tandis qu'un coup de feu retentit et vint percer le bois. Mais ce n'était pas l'adversaire qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était celui du côté de Reno. Ses prunelles anxieuses allèrent sur lui mais il était toujours à son poste, criant sur le cheval pour qu'il accélère. Et dans un mouvement, il reconnu la fille aux cheveux auburn. Roxas pivota vers son propre adversaire en grondant de ne pouvoir être à eux endroit à la fois. Le cavalier avait sortit son épée et venait agresser le blond.

Le fer répondit au fer du mieux que la vitesse le leur permettait. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et tout l'arrière de la diligence s'écroula sur le sol.

-« Reno ralenti ! »

Le noble tentait de ralentir la monture affolée mais il y avait aussi la menace que son petit amant se fasse prendre… Ceux là n'avaient pas l'air aussi simple d'esprit que les grosses brutes de tous à l'heure. Le bois s'effritait rapidement, envoyant des bouts de planche à l'aveuglette.

-« Rend-toi Roxas ! », cria le cavalier.

Le jeune homme scruta le bas du visage de son ennemi sans pouvoir accès à son visage. Soudain le cheval se cabra, arrêtant net sa course. Roxas atterri brutalement contre le haut de la diligence et bascula en avant. Reno tendit un bras pour le rattraper mais le jeune assassin n'en était pas à sa première chute de ce genre. Il roula sur le bois avant de tomber à terre, se réceptionnant parfaitement. Sa seconde lame sortit dans la seconde qui suit et il s'élança vers son adversaire encore en selle.

Le cavalier avait vite mit pieds à terre, sa lame sortit avant que le fer se s'entrechoque brutalement. Roxas déversait sa rage dans ce duel, son adversaire répondant avec assurance, nullement impressionné. Les deux hommes offraient un ballet de fer, de choc, de cape volant et de mouvements agiles. Reno prit conscience que lui aussi avait son propre adversaire. Sauf que le chien d'un pistolet se fit entendre et qu'il sentit le fer froid d'une arme contre sa tempe. Le noble tira sur les rênes pour que le cheval qui piétinait sur place ne s'emballe pas, son regard cobalt allant vers une jeune femme.

-« Je n'ai rien contre vous alors tenez-vous tranquille et vous aurez la vie sauve. »

-« C'est trop généreux », grinça Reno.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mais la pointe de son arme appuya sur sa tempe. S'il osait bouger, nul doute qu'elle ne se priverait pas pour appuyer. Autant à être spectateur, Reno tourna la tête vers l'écho d'acier. Il était très inquiet pour Roxas. Le blond était essoufflé comme vidé par toutes ses épreuves mais son regard glacier était une belle promesse de mort pour son adversaire. Il porta un nouveau coup vers le visage de l'individu et perça enfin sa capuche. Le tissu tranché tomba en arrière, découvrant une tête brune aux cheveux désordonnés. Un regard glacier répondait et un air clairement blessé collé au visage.

-« Il me semblait bien que je reconnaissais ta voix… Tu n'as pas changé Sora. »

Roxas se redressa, ses deux armes en défenses pour parer ses attaques.

-« Par contre toi, tu es tombé bien bas Roxas. »

Un rire ironique et nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Son regard intense était centré sur son adversaire.

-« Rend-toi Roxas. Tu dois payer pour tes crimes ! »

Le jeune assassin demeurait muet, détaillant la silhouette de Sora qui était droite, fière. Ce silence sembla émousser la patience de son adversaire qui se jeta sur lui, fer en avant et lui assoner de puissants coups. Le blond avait changé de tactique, encaissant les coups sans en rendre un seul. Reno fut tenté de crier mais quelque chose le retenait… Non pas le pistolet sur sa tempe, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Roxas… Et ce qu'il craignait arriva, Sora décocha un coup de poing au visage du blond de sa main libre. Roxas n'avait pas cherché à l'esquiver. Il l'encaissa, se rétablissant sur ses jambes avec un souffle extatique.

-« Je hais quand tu fais ça ! », lâcha Sora.

Sa lame se pointa juste sous la gorge de Roxas dont un sourire effleurait ses lèvres. Provocateur, amusé… confus et profondément blessé.

-« Oserais-tu seulement me tuer… mon très cher frère de sang. »

-« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier ! »

-« C'est le bruit qui court effectivement », répondit Roxas calmement.

Un échange étrange et silencieux, leurs prunelles bleutées s'échangeant beaucoup d'émotions. Sora était troublé par le comportement actuel du blond. Il aurait préféré le battre en pleine action, pas qu'il se rende de la sorte. C'était frustrant et en même temps… Les échos de son passé ne voulait pas porter son propre camarade à la mort.

-« As-tu voulut assassiner cet homme ? »

-« C'est l'ordre que j'avais reçut. »

-« Donc tu avoues être ce meurtrier qui court... », déduit le brun.

-« Roxas ! »

Sora tourna la tête vers le cri du cocher. Il était maitriser par sa compagne mais il voyait clairement la détresse dans son regard. Pourquoi était-il aussi docile face à cet étranger, qu'il semblait finalement connaître ? Le noble ne comprenait pas et… Non il ne devait pas se rendre de la sorte, pour Axel ! Le blond le fixa du coin de l'œil mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Son cœur était lourd et s'il pouvait épargner la mort à Reno en l'ignorant, il le ferait.

-« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un sans pitié. Autrefois tu étais quelqu'un de bon. Tu me fais pitié », lâcha Sora en appuyant sa lame sur sa gorge.

-« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Sora. Ne parle pas sans savoir quelle est la cause de tout ça. »

-« Parce que tu vas me dire que ta cause est juste ? », ricana le brun. « Tu as eut la chance d'être adopté par le plus riche et influent personnage de la ville et tu oses dériver de la sorte ? Tu es vraiment ingrat ! Tu mérites que ce soit moi qui te tues ! »

La lame se recula avant de revenir rapidement pour lui porter un coup. Roxas n'avait pas cillé, juste que le choc du métal contre sa fidèle lame fit bourdonner son oreille. Sora n'avait pas vu cette défense venir et la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas davantage, le blond écartant juste la lame de son vis-à-vis avec calme.

-« C'est toi qui est ingrat… »

-« Comment ça ? », s'offusqua Sora.

-« Je vais te dire la vérité, libre à toi de me croire ou non. Tu m'as sans doute haï d'être adopter par ce si puissant personnage que tu défends actuellement. Mais sache que c'est lui qui à fait de moi un assassin. Laisse-moi finir », demanda calmement le blond.

Sora avait ouvert la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était que mensonge mais… Il connaissait ce regard. Même s'il n'avait pas vu Roxas depuis des années, il savait qu'il était sérieux.

-« Cet homme a fait de moi sa jolie marionnette à tuer afin d'éliminer tous ceux qui était un problème pour lui. Et j'ai accepté docilement pour une seule raison. Cette ordure avait menacé de raser l'orphelinat. Oui, toi et les autres vous étiez sur le point de vous retrouver à la rue face à mon premier refus et je n'ai put qu'accepter la seconde fois. Si je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas par plaisir de faire couler du sang, je m'en serrais passé. »

Le brun resta silencieux encaissant ce qu'il entendait. Oui, une fois il avait entendu une menace d'expulsion mais elle n'avait pas été mise à exécution au contraire, on avait apporté de l'aide à l'orphelinat… Sora en déduisait rapidement que c'était le marché que Roxas avait sans doute passé avec son père adoptif pour les protéger eux. Il était ébranlé par cette vérité mais le regard de Roxas et son attitude ne mentait pas. Le faite qu'il n'est pas esquivé son coup précédent montre aussi à ses yeux qu'il se sentait coupable.

-« Et lui ? », questionna-t-il à propos du cocher.

-« Un ami très cher… qui me connaît depuis quelques semaines. »

-« Et celui qui est tombé ? »

-« Axel », murmura Roxas par besoin de signifier à Sora qu'il avait un nom. « Lui aussi… »

Son regard s'était voilé d'une douleur sourde mais il faisait toujours face à son adversaire. Se battre pour sa vie, c'est ce qu'il était prêt à faire du moment que Reno était en sécurité. Mais là, le noble avait toujours l'arme sur sa tempe et il n'osait pas bouger. Sora lâcha un soupir et regarda sa compagne pour lui dire de baisser son arme.

-« Hein ? Mais et la prime Sora ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas le croire ? »

-« Il dit la vérité. Je le connais suffisamment pour le savoir. »

La jeune femme émit un grognement mais elle baissa son arme et fit le tour de la diligence en morceau pour venir près du brun, son arme pointé sur Roxas en prévention.

-« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Sora ? », questionna Roxas.

-« Je sais que tu as tué mais… J'ai ma part de responsabilité. J'aurais du venir te voir plus tôt Roxas, peut-être que… »

-« Ca n'aurait rien changé… »

-« Je me sens coupable. »

Roxas baissa ses armes et le rangeant dans leurs fourreaux, son adversaire ayant baissé son épée. Reno sauta à terre et vint vers son jeune amant mais il devait déjà en finir avec Sora. Le blond se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule, son regard glacier plongé dans leurs reflets.

-« Tu n'as pas à assumer mes choix. Je l'ai fait pour vous sauver. Je te remercie simplement pour ce que tu fais maintenant. »

Son ancien camarade lui adressa un sourire avant de l'étreindre. Roxas y répondit avec plus de modération. Et il profita de cette proximité pour demander un service à son ancien ami.

-« Sora… Puis-je te demander de retourner sur les lieux de la première bataille et de… veiller sur Axel ? »

-« Je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou vivant mais je le ferais. »

-« Merci. Offre-lui ma fleur préférée… »

-« Entendu. »

Le blond se décolla de Sora et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme qui baissa finalement son arme et lui rendit son salut. Elle était quelque peu contrarié de la décision de son compagnon mais elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait prit.

-« Et tâchez d'être discrète la prochaine fois que vous fouiller une maison, mademoiselle. »

-« Comment ? »

Sora éclata de rire.

-« Kairi n'aime pas s'introduire chez les gens. Elle est plus douée au tir. »

La jeune femme gronda en fusillant son amour du regard. Sora lui adressa un sourire et posa sa main sur sa cuisse en une caresse qui sous entendait qu'il se ferait pardonner. Reno avait franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de Roxas, posant une main dans son dos par pur respect et son regard lui quémandant des explications, la suite des évènements à venir. Il n'avait pas loupé un seul mot mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment… Seule leur fuite devait prendre le dessus.

-« Dépêche-toi de filer Rox' », lança Sora. « Passe la frontière, sinon tu ne sauras pas tranquille. »

Il récupéra sa monture et sauta sur sa selle en regardant son ami une dernière fois.

-« Merci Sora. »

-« Reste en vie, c'est la seule chose qui me ferait plaisir. », murmura le brun.

Et il talonna sa monture pour retourner vers la ville, Kairi adressant un signe aux deux hommes avant de suivre son compagnon. Le brun avait l'intention de semer les pistes de son ami, car sans doute d'autre viendrait à leur suite. Un petit cadeau d'adieu…

Roxas les regarda filer avant de prendre la main du noble. Sans un mot, il le dirigea vers le cheval et ce qui restait de la diligence.

-« Récupère nos sacs, si tu les trouves et on file ! »

Mais Reno ne lâcha pas sa main, il le prit même par la taille pour qu'il ne fuit pas. Son regard était inquiet.

-« Je te dirais tout une fois à l'abri… »

-« Tu as intérêt. »

Le regard que lui lança le blond était empli d'une sourde reconnaissance qu'il attende un peu… Reno le relâcha à contre cœur, allant vers la carcasse de la voiture pour récupérer un sac sous quelques planches de bois et il défonça la porte pour voir l'intérieur et heureusement, le second était dedans. Le blond ne perdait pas son temps, une de ses lames à la main, il coupa les lanières de cuir qui tenait le cheval à la diligence. L'animal broutait enfin calmé. Il le débarrassa de tout son arrachement sur du filet. Roxas coupa les grandes rênes de cuir et les noua sur l'encolure du cheval.

Reno revint vers lui avec leur sac, réduit en un seul par ses soins et regarda l'animal ou ils allaient devoir monter à deux. Le noble leva une main pour caresser sa joue, et attirer son attention. Et il vit ce qu'il avait cru être une illusion… Une perle salée qui roulaient avec ses consœurs sur les joues de son petit amant. Son regard océan se leva sur son amant et il vint cacher son visage dans son cou.

-« Il faut… repartir… », murmura-t-il avec sa raison.

Son amant l'entoura de ses bras, accordant un regard derrière eut avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-« Oui… », souffla-t-il pour l'aider à reprendre contenance.

Roxas laissa ses larmes couler avant de se reculer et de les essuyer avec un revers de marche rageur. Il s'en voulait de craquer maintenant mais c'était trop pour lui en une seule fois… Il voyait bien que Reno aussi souffrait et qu'il gardait ce sourire rassurant pour lui… Le noble caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-« En selle, dépêchons-nous sinon c'est moi qui ne tiendrais plus… »

-« Oui », chuchota le blond.

Roxas sauta sur le dos du cheval puis aida Reno à prendre la place derrière lui. Il talonna leur monture de fortune et se dirigèrent vers la frontière. Le pas fut de rigueur après la course poursuite mais bientôt le jeune assassin poussa un peu les limite du cheval pour qu'il reprenne le galop afin d'atteindre la frontière…

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux… Elle avait commencé dans le sang et la douleur mais ils étaient à présent libre du poids de leur passé.

**FIN**


End file.
